Live! A Real Life Story by Melody!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody is back in a whole new story! With Romance, Revenge, and Friendship combined together Melody Higurashi has a lot to deal with. look forward to this exciting story from Maddiejane94!
1. Chapter1: Study Tutor

Live a Book by Melody!

Chapter 1

"Starting all my Dreams and being Studied Tutored by Him!"

Girl: I'm off to school now! *Melody Higurashi*

Lady: *Mama* Be careful.

Man: *Papa* Don't get lost.

Melody: I won't! *Runs down the Sidewalk* (Hi my name is Melody Higurashi and I'm one lively girl. I'm fifth-teen in my first year of High school. I was living great until I found out I had a Disease called Hyper Active Extreme. I know weird name but it's a disease. Anyway I don't know when my time will come but if I don't eat candy or any other sweets I'll live a long time. I've been writing about my life ever since I was able to write. No one besides my Parents and Teachers know about me being Diseased. But I get sick very often so the teachers don't count me absent.) *She slows to a walk as she gets closer to her school and tons of kids go wild and Melody turns to see the School Popular Kids coming up behind her* Great.

Girl: Move it losers. *Kids step aside as the Popular kids walk by everyone except Melody who gives them a not scared look* Move it. *Utau*

Melody: it's a free country so no. *The popular kids gasp along with all the other kids around the group except the girl and a tall boy behind her*

Boy: Hmm. A smart one huh? *Ikuto*

Melody: Hmm. (Those two are the Tsukiyomi twins. The blond haired girl is Utau Tsukiyomi. She's famous with singing and dancing and almost everything else. She's the top female of the popular kids. Her twin brother, Ikuto has Midnight Blue hair and sapphire blue eyes that make girls drool all over him. He's the top best in playing the Violin and he's also the top male popular kid. He's been a Devil to me ever since we met in elementary. My mom thinks its out of love but I doubt it completely.)

Ikuto: Kukai, Nagi, Kairi make her move. She's blocking my path. Tadase you help them.

Boys: Right!

Melody: (The First guy Ikuto said is Kukai Souma top guy number two. He has short brown hair and is the best in sports. The second guy is Nagihiko Fujisaki. He is the best in Basketball and Baseball. He's also top three. I like his twin sister better. Kairi Sanjou top fourth guy. He's a major book worm and since he loves books I wonder if he could read my story anytime. They are all Ikuto's Lap dogs. The last guy is Tadase Hotori. Top five guy. He's more like a shrimp then a popular guy.) *Gets ready to fend them off when Four Girls and two boys step in front of Melody* Huh?

Girl 1: Leave Melody alone you jerks! *Yaya*

Boy 1: That's right! *Hikaru*

Girl 2: Back off! *Rikka*

Boy 2: You got that right! *Josh*

Girl 3: Leave Melody alone. *Rima*

Melody: guys?

Yaya: If your going to fight the popular kids then you'll need back up Melody!

Girl 1: Who do think you kids are calling the guys jerks? *Amu*

Girl 2: That's right. *Naddy*

Girl 3: *Lulu* Move aside little kids this against the girl Ikuto hates and the guys.

Rikka: We will never move!

Ikuto: Just leave them alone. *Everyone looks at him* (She has good friends.) *He walks pass the other pops and stops in front of Melody* You got lucky Melody. *He smiles sweetly to her with everyone not seeing except some of the fan girls who get fire in their eyes* But I'll try again to get you myself next time. *Walks pass her and the popular kids follow him and the girls Glare at Melody and she just returns the glare*

Melody: What was that about? *A group of Boys walk up to her and her friends* Huh?

Boy 1: That was amazing! *Kiseki*

Boy 2: Yeah amazing! *Daichi*

Melody: Uh? What do you mean?

Boy 3: You stood up to Ikuto and the Popular kids. That's amazing! Yay! *Rhythm*

Yaya: We all stood up to them but it looks like Ikuto's fan girls aren't happy.

Melody: ignore them. They are just annoying anyway. See you guys later.

Kiseki: My name is Kiseki and these two are my friends Daichi and Rhythm do you mind if we be your fan club? That was so amazing what you did. We also help in being friends too.

Rima: I could use some servants.

Melody: Rima you know your not allowed to have servants after you worked your last ones to death.

Rima: So? I still need some.

Melody: Nope.

Rima: Meany.

Melody: You bet buddy.

Yaya: Bye Melody we'll see you later!

Rikka: Yeah!

Josh: Yeah.

Hikaru: Bye.

Amu: See you later! *All walks off*

Melody: Sure you guys can be my fans if you'd like I don't care much but you have to know some stuff about me first. I'll meet you guys at this place after school. *sees Kiseki has a Blank piece of paper and she writes on it the address* See ya later. *Walks into the school*

Rhythm: She's hot.

Daichi: I wonder what she wants to tell us and her other admirers.

Kiseki: Let's get to class and find out later.

Later in the Last Class…

Teacher: *Nekidou* Okay all the girls find the partner you are paired with and even if you don't like that guy work with him on your project. *Hands Melody the last slip* I gave you a very special partner since I know his true feelings for you. *Smiles and then walks to the front of the class*

Kukai: Dude what letter did you get?

Ikuto: I got an M and H.

Kukai: I got a U and a T!

Ikuto: You do realized those are Utau's initials right?

Kukai: They are?

Ikuto: Duh she's my twin sister I know her name.

Kukai: That girl we ran into this morning is glaring at the teacher for some reason.

Melody: (I and a T? Those are the Jerk's initials! I'm going to kill that teacher.) Huh? *Ikuto appears beside her without her seeing and she looks up at him* What do you want you Jerk?

Ikuto: M and a H those are your initials right?

Melody: Last time I checked they were.

Ikuto: What does your slip say?

Melody: *She glares up at him and he takes the slip out of her hands* Hey give that back! *She regrets screaming and she pulls her hand to her throat* (My Disease is like a Throat Cancer so that's why my Throat feels like it just got shot clean through.) Ouch.

Ikuto: Huh? Are you okay? *He leans down and feels her neck where the pain in Melody's neck is and the pain goes away at his touch and Melody looks at the desk shocked*

Melody: (Huh? It doesn't hurt. But all he did was touch it. Maybe the reason I felt like I hated him was because it wasn't true. You see the truth is… Ever since I saw him I've been pretending I hated him but I don't.)

Nekidou: Melody do you need to go to the nurse?

Melody: Yeah I do.

Ikuto: I'll take her since I'm her partner.

Nekidou: Okay… *Ikuto helps Melody walk out of the room and as they enter the hall way they are greeted by Melody's Three fans with some other kids with them*

Melody: Hey guys.

Kiseki: Are you okay Melody?

Melody: Yeah I'll see you guys at the café. *Ikuto and her walk to the nurse's office* Hi Nurse Sanjou.

Lady: Melody? Huh? Ikuto what are you doing here? You didn't beat poor Melody up did you? *Sanjou*

Ikuto: No *He lets Sanjou take Melody to the resting bed and Melody drifts to sleep and Sanjou talks with Ikuto before sending him to class* So what happened to her?

Sanjou: You don't know?

Ikuto: No what is it?

Sanjou: She has a Throat Cancer that will make her lose her life at any moment.

Ikuto: What?

Sanjou: Me knowing you have a special gift when it comes to diseased children I know you're the only one who can help her.

Ikuto: How can I help her me and her are enemies.

Sanjou: *Smacks his arm and he whimpers* You know that is not true mister! You've been in love with her ever since you met her. I think its time you put the shield that's keeping you her enemy and turn it into a Shield that can help her. Because if she loses her life you'll loose the girl you love.

Ikuto: I don't know. I can't give up in being a Popular.

Sanjou: Then make her the Top number one. She'll be like the Mate of an Alpha Wolf. Mr. Alpha open your heart to her.

Ikuto: I'll do it if it'll save her life! *The Picture Freezes*

Chapter 2

"What? Out of Hatred Friendship Blooms? Since When Am I the Top Female Popular?"

Later that day…

Melody: You see I'm a Diseased.

Daichi: That's why you miss so much school!

Melody: Yeah not even my friends know. No one knows. *Her phone vibrates and she sees it's a text from someone she doesn't know* Huh? Who's this? ("Meet me at the Park and I'll explain everything. I'm not some creepy Pervert either. So hurry and get your butt here.") Huh? Hey guys I gotta go.

Rhythm: First meet our friends! The First group of girls is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Followed by Kusu Kusa, Temari, Il, El, Nana, Pixie, Kit, Rin, Diva, Star, and Tommy. Tommy is a girl but she looks a lot like a guy I know.

Kiseki: The four people on the end are Yoru, Wulfe, Munkey, Jamie, and Genie. They are also your fans.

Melody: That's a big group.

Daichi: There is also another girl who went home because she has to watch her brothers. Her name is Hotaru. You two can meet some other time I guess.

Melody: Okay I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. *She grabs her bag and leaves running to the park and she soon hears a Violin sound when she gets there* That sounds so beautiful. *Follows the sound and comes to a boy with Midnight Blue hair and you guessed it its Ikuto* But to bad its played by a Jerk. Don't tell me the Text was from you! *She soon regrets yelling and her throat feels like its been shot again and Ikuto sets his Violin down and runs over to her* What do you want?

Ikuto: I know about your throat. Sanjou the Nurse told me. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why only the teachers?

Melody: Because I had to go to school so you wouldn't think I'm stupid! *Her Throat is shot through again and Ikuto touches her throat again and keeps his hand there* Huh?

Ikuto: Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll be right there with you.

Melody: If you tell anyone I'll kick your butt.

Ikuto: Why would I tell anyone when you want it kept a secret?

Melody: Huh? So you won't tell all your friends?

Ikuto: Maybe but only if you are close to your end. Until then I want to be there right there next to you helping you. Let's get you home.

Melody: Okay… *He takes her bag from her and she walks a few feet behind him* (Maybe Ikuto really was being so mean out of love. He keeps touching where it hurts and the pain disappears on cue.) Hey why exactly are you being so nice?

Ikuto: Because I have a way with Diseased Children. I'm like the only cure for them.

Melody: And your helping me because I'm a Diseased?

Ikuto: *Stops and looks at her* Not only that reason.

Melody: Huh? *She stares at him with shocked eyes and she sees sad eyes staring at her* Uh? Why have you been a Jerk ever since I met you?

Ikuto: To hide it from Utau the true feelings we share.

Melody: Huh?

Later the next Day…

Melody: *She walks to school and she stops when she sees everyone is moving aside when they see her* Huh? *Her friends and fan club run over to her* Hey guys.

Rima: Is it true?

Melody: What?

Rima: That the brave action made you a Popular?

Melody: What?

Rhythm: I'll take that as she doesn't know.

Yaya: Nope. Huh? Here come the other popular kids and look who's in the front. Usually he's in the back!

Melody: Oh Ikuto. *The Popular Kids stop to look at her and Ikuto walks over to her* Huh?

Ikuto: Well are you coming? Your little friends and fans can come too.

Melody: Huh? Coming where?

Kukai: Yo Melody! Welcome to the group!

Utau: Sorry I was so mean yesterday.

Lulu: She's still not prettier then me.

Amu: I agree.

Yaya: *Sticks her tongue out and Amu almost pops a nerve in her forehead and Ikuto holds up an arm to stop Amu from killing Yaya* Ha!

Amu: I'll get you shrimp.

Melody: (He stopped Amu but why?)

Ikuto: Come on Top number one.

Melody: What? *Her Throat starts to hurt from her screaming and Ikuto sees the look that her eyes change from shocked to in pain and he touches the spot on her neck and the pain disappears* How the heck do you do that?

Ikuto: What do you mean?

Melody: Never mind just leave me alone. *She looks at her friends and they all walk into the school followed by the Popular kids* (What's his deal?)

Yaya: Melody wanna tell us something?

Rima: Like what the heck just happened?

Melody: No.

Rima: Why whenever you yell your expression changes and you grab your neck?

Daichi: You hang out with her and you don't know?

Kiseki: We were shocked when we found out!

Melody: What are guys talking about? *Gives them the Shut it look and they look away*

Rima: Well we will see you later! *Waves and pulls Yaya and the other few friends and Melody is stuck with her fans and the Popular kids*

Melody: See you guys after class.

Rhythm: Right!

Temari: Yeah Melody! *All the fans wave and walk away and Melody heads to class but before she enters class Ikuto grabs her and pulls her*

Melody: What the heck? Let go! *He quickly touches her neck before the pain appears*

Ikuto: Stop that. Where do you think your going?

Melody: I was going to class is that not okay with you?

Ikuto: All the Popular kids have classes together and we have to go change your schedule.

Melody: What? I didn't ask to be a Popular kid. Just because you know my secret doesn't mean you can boss me around.

Ikuto: That comes with the whole being the top male. Even if you are the top female you still obey me.

Melody: I'm not some snobby rich kid like you Ikuto.

Ikuto: I don't like being rich. Everyone treats me like I'm the School Principle.

Melody: Duh you're the top male in school stupid.

Ikuto: you don't have to be snobby but you still have to follow the rules of the popular kids. Kukai will help you with your classes.

Kukai: Okay.

Utau: I can help with your wardrobe. Because that look is not working for you.

Melody: What is wrong with my outfit?

Lulu: It sucks.

Melody: *Glares at her* You have no room to talk so shut it. *Lulu shuts up when told*

Ikuto: They know what happens when we get a new female that is higher up then them.

Melody: Then I guess I could enjoy this. Since Lulu will stop glaring at me every time I see her.

Lulu: I do not! That's Amu! Just because we are twins doesn't mean anything!

Kukai: *Mumbles to Melody* Yes it does. *Melody giggles and everyone except Kukai and Utau leave the three* Time to get your schedule changed. So why did Ikuto change all of a sudden?

Utau: And why was he staring at your picture in our elementary school year book?

Melody: He was staring at my picture? *Utau nods her head* What else does he do involving me?

Utau: That neck thing.

Melody: Yeah what's his deal?

Utau: Well you see he has a gift. Remember when we first met and you tripped and was screaming at the top of your lungs because you twisted you ankle?

Melody: Yeah why?

Utau: Well when he helped you up I saw something glowing behind you two. You blushed when you saw him and the light glowed brighter. I never understood what it was but he hated that you called him what you called him.

Melody: Nice and cute? That is not true now.

Utau: Sure its not.

Melody: What does that mean?

Utau: anyway we discovered that he had the power to change peoples fates. The light I saw behind you was your fate. I found out I can see auras of life. When I saw yours it was Black then it seems every time Ikuto is near you or touches you it gets brighter but every time you scream it gets dark again. Kukai's is Green like his eyes.

Kukai: I have a Green Aura? What does that mean?

Utau: It means Healthy and filled of stupidity.

Kukai: Hey.

Melody: Kai I understand.

Kukai: Huh? My old friend who I forgot called me that. After I became friends with Ikuto and Utau I forgot about all my old friends.

Melody: But they didn't forget you Kai. *Smiles at him*

Utau: Huh? Kukai your aura is turning Pink. Someone is embarrassed.

Kukai: I am not. *Lies to her and Melody giggles* What?

Melody: Your still a terrible liar.

Kukai: You were one of my old friends weren't you?

Melody: Duh. I was the one who gave you the nickname too. Come on I'm bored. *She takes her Schedule from Kukai and leads the two to her new class and she sees Rima and Yaya are in it with a few of her fans as well as some of the Popular Kids fans who the Girls sit there and glare at Melody and she sits at a seat in the back where Yaya and Rima are* Hey guys.

Rima: Why the hell did you come in with Kukai and Utau?

Melody: Rima. You know we don't use that language. Plus I had no choice Ikuto left me with them.

Yaya: Speaking of which he's staring at you and your getting nasty looks from his fan girls.

Melody: They can do whatever they want because it'll end up with them getting glares back from my fans.

Yaya: Rima and I are your fans too Melody!

Melody: Yeah I know.

Teacher: Everyone today we have two surprises. One we have a transfer student name Ken Ichigo and the new top female Melody Higurashi joined our class.

Melody: *Glares at the teacher and looks out the window* (Whatever I am not a Popular kid.)

Teacher: So Ken sit next to the girl looking out the window since that's the only free spot there is.

Boy: *Ken* Okay. *He walks down the isle and Rima's eyes widen*

Rima: *Whispers* Oh he's hot.

Melody: Whatever. *She continues looking out the window when the Ken guy smiles at her* Huh? What do you have a problem?

Ken: No. But you seem to have a fan in the popular group. Think you could show me around school later?

Melody: Whatever.

Ikuto: No she can't. *Whispers from the other side of Ken and Ken looks at him* Got a problem?

Ken: She sure is to cute to stay away from. Mind if I hang with her so she can be mine?

Ikuto: *Glares at him with an angry look* No.

Ken: Touchy. Or is it Jealousy?

Ikuto: Neither. But she's out of your league.

Ken: I can get her in my league trust me. No girl has ever stayed out of my league.

Ikuto: Ha. Well she's a very special one.

Utau: I don't like his attitude if you know what I mean Ikuto.

Ken: You his twin sis. You're a babe too.

Melody: (He's just flirting away.) *Turns to look at Rima* He's dangerous. Stay near the group and he won't get ya.

Rima: I'll tell Yaya.

Melody: Right.

Later after class…

Ken: Hey Melody right?

Melody: Yeah that's my name you need something playboy? *She gets her stuff out of her locker*

Ken: Why were you being so cold during class all I wanted was to play. Is that to hard? *A hand appears on Ken's shoulder and he looks behind him to see Ikuto and the other popular group* Maybe some other time Mel.

Ikuto: *Continues to glare as Ken walks away* (He's a Jerk. And he doesn't listen.)

Utau: Did he do anything?

Melody: Nope. Actually any longer and he would have.

Kukai: Ikuto looked over at you guys just in time didn't he?

Melody: I guess.

Nagi: That's good too.

Utau: Well why don't you bring your girl friends and we can go shopping after school. *Whispers without Ikuto hearing* I can also tell you about Ikuto's aura right now.

Melody: Huh? Okay?

Later after school…

Melody: Hey sorry we are late. Huh? You bought Nadeshiko and Amu?

Utau: Yeah you brought some girl friends too.

Melody: Yeah these four are Rima, Yaya, Rikka, and Temari. She's one of my fan girls the last one.

Utau: Let's hope she can survive with us.

Melody: Yeah.

Later…

Melody: And Utau bought me some great clothes! I like how she's my friend now.

Mama: See I told you you'd make more friends this year.

Melody: but they added me to the Popular kids and Utau told me to wear one of these outfits everyday.

Mama: You'll look cute.

Papa: My Little girl is growing up.

Mama: Let's hope she can get passed this age.

Papa: Yeah. Now about that boy who walked you home yesterday you never did explain.

Melody: Oh that was Ikuto he's Utau's twin brother.

Papa: And?

Melody: He was the real one who was a jerk. He still is really.

Papa: Good.

Mama: Yeah.

Melody: Boys are overrated Papa. He's just a friend now. Plus being in the group I'm really kinda one of the guys myself.

Papa: But you're a girl.

Melody: I don't understand either.

Papa: night my little girl.

Mama: What he said. *They both kiss her on the forehead and leave the room and the Picture freezes*

Chapter 3

"The Problems Really Start!"

Melody: *Walks to school with Rima and Yaya with her fans behind her and the Popular kids join them and her fans break away leaving Rima, Yaya, the popular kids, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru and her* Morning guys.

Utau: Morning. *Whispers at Melody* A Red Aura is behind all the boys.

Melody: You Don't say.

Utau: and they are all looking at Top number one.

Melody: But that- *She stops when she sees Ken smirking at her* Huh?

Utau: He has a Black glow but it is a glow of evil. He has something planned.

Melody: Oh okay.

Kukai: So Melody what are you and your friends good at?

Yaya: I'm good at being happy!

Rima: Comedy.

Rikka: Smiling all the time!

Hikaru: Having fun.

Josh: Being tough like a Wolf! And climbing like a Monkey!

Melody: I don't have anything I'm good at.

Utau: Liar. Your glow turned purple for lying!

Rima: She's good at Writing her own songs and a book.

Kairi: Book?

Melody: (See what I mean.) I just haven't ever done anything much before. My mom and Dad don't let me do much stuff.

Utau: Like the shopping at the mall yesterday?

Melody: Yeah and by the way… Kukai, Nagi, Kairi you three ever follow us again I'll kick your butts.

Utau: Melody…

Melody: What?

Utau: You knew they were there? You know what you did right?

Melody: What?

Utau: Sensed their auras.

Melody: Auras?

Utau: You know. Sensed they were there.

Kukai: I thought only Utau could do that but you can to.

Melody: but I can't see Auras.

Utau: You have to be in tune with everything. I'll explain today after school meet me at the park.

Melody: Uh okay?

Ikuto: She can't she's hanging with me today.

Melody: What? Who said? *Regrets screaming again and Ikuto quickly touches her neck* Uh? I want to hang with Utau.

Ikuto: Then you hang with her before I get there.

Melody: I'm not going.

Ikuto: You don't have a choice I can always let creep dude have his way with you.

Utau: Ikuto! That's mean!

Rima: Plus that boy is a playboy!

Melody: I know someone else who used to be that way.

Ikuto: huh?

Melody: Nothing I have to go. *Runs ahead of them and when she comes to a walk she sighs*

Ken: Sighing for me?

Melody: Huh? No! *Grabs her neck after Ken grabs her neck* What?

Ken: Six years ago in third grade you told a boy to leave you alone and you left him in the middle of the road and he got hit with a Car. That boy was me. So to make you pay I'm going to make your life miserable. By starting with making everyone hate you.

Melody: What? *She closes one eye in pain* (Help someone.) Huh? *All of sudden Ken is pulled away and Melody falls to the ground breathing hard and she hears Ken laughing*

Ken: So you came to save her? Ha! I always thought you hated her. *Gets up and kicks Melody in the side then runs away and Melody feels two arms around her and she is pulled to someone's chest*

Melody: *Keeps her eyes closed as the person holding her places a hand on her neck and the pain disappears and she opens her eyes quickly when the pain disappears and sees Ikuto looking at her* Ikuto?

Ikuto: You called?

Melody: Huh? No.

Ikuto: You sure because I had a feeling you were getting hurt. How's your side? *His hand moves to her side and she whimpers at his touch* I should get you to the nurse.

Melody: huh? Utau told you Ken was planning something didn't she?

Ikuto: Yeah. *He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the Nurse to find her not there so he lays her on the bed and he grabs a chair to sit next to her* I saw Ken wasn't in class and that you hadn't arrived yet either so I rushed out of the room. *Looks away* I was worried about you. *Melody's eyes Widen*

Melody: Worried about me ha. That's funny Ikuto.

Ikuto: Its true every word. *He surprises her by leaning down over her* Your important to me.

Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and sees eyes that says "I'll protect you forever." and she looks down at the bed* Why every time Ken is near me you get all angry or Jealous?

Ikuto: I just said why. Your important to me.

Melody: *She looks up at him and blinks surprised then looks down again* Last night I had a dream about you sitting beside the bed like this but Utau and Kukai and the others were in the room too and the looks you all gave me was a worried one. I think my gift is to see the future Ikuto. Like something will happen that I might come close to losing my life.

Ikuto: You see everyone I meet that has a disease always ends up the same way. *Looks at Melody with sad eyes* Dead. But this time I want to make a difference. I want you to fight for something. Fight to survive for me. For Utau, Kukai, Your Friends, Your Fans, and your family. But mostly for me because if you survive I'll tell you the truth.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up to meet sad scared eyes and her expression changes into a smile* Okay Ikuto. *Smiles like she's never smiled before and Utau secretly steps into the room taking a picture of Melody Smiling and then Utau smiles herself and the Picture freezes then fades away*

Chapter 5

"My First Date isn't quite a Date but Ikuto and I Grow Close!"

Later the Next Day…

Melody: (For the past couple days Ikuto and I have been friends and yesterday he surprised me by asking if I wanted to go and get Ice Cream with him he had heard that Ice Cream is good for someone like me so I agreed not realizing it's a date so I told my parents I'm getting Ice Cream with everyone and Ikuto is just picking me up.) *Comes down stairs in a Dark Blue Top and Black Mini Skirt and she waves at Mama and Papa* I'll be standing outside until Ikuto gets here. I'll tell you when I'm leaving. *She steps out the door and is shocked to see Ikuto stepping onto the Porch and she smiles* He's here.

Papa: *Glares out the Window while Mama goes to the Door* I'm not allowed to meet him why not?

Mama: Hi you must be Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yeah.

Mama: *Looks at Melody and Whispers so Papa doesn't hear* I know this is a date so be safe.

Melody: Huh? *She looks at Mama confused* I'll be fine bye. *She pulls Ikuto away before Mama can say anything else and when they are far enough from the house Ikuto and Melody start Laughing* Mama is so weird.

Ikuto: She's your mom so I'm guessing you didn't get the Disease from her?

Melody: No my parents never had it. But my grandmother did. Mama lost her mom when she was four years old. Mama is afraid that I'll be gone before she gets grandchildren. I keep telling her I'll have to find the one I truly love before that happens. (Even if He might be standing right next to me.) I'm still unsure though.

Ikuto: The One you love might be anyone. Might even be me for all we know but your just my friend.

Melody: Yeah. So where are we going for Ice Cream?

Ikuto: I don't know yet there are lots of good places. Oh I forgot to tell you Utau thinks she's slick she got a picture of you smiling in the Nurse's Office and Framed it saying I might need it if you don't live.

Melody: That's so funny the name of my book is Live.

Ikuto: Can I read it?

Melody: No. *She grips her bag*

Ikuto: Okay.

Later in the Park…

Melody: This is the Gazebo where you told me you knew about my disease.

Ikuto: This will also be the place we sit and eat our Ice Cream. I'll be back. *He smiles at her before he leaves and Melody sighs*

Voice: Its too bad he left you alone. *Melody turns and her eyes widen*

Melody: Ken.

Ken: Yes. You know what I love most?

Melody: What? *Says completely annoyed*

Ken: Hurting you. *He Cracks his knuckles and steps towards Melody and she takes a step back and hit's the rail of the Gazebo*

Melody: (No I'm trapped.) *She closes her eyes waiting for impact when she remembers Papa taught her self defense and her eyes fly open quickly and she hits Ken's Shoulder and she spins around him and ends up behind him and is facing his back* I don't know what the heck I did but I'm sick of you hurting me. I already have enough to deal with and I don't need your help.

Ken: How did you?

Melody: Five years in Karate Six in Self Defense and I've played Sports all my life. *She Spins and spins her leg out Kicking Ken into the Gazebo Bench and when she lands Ikuto runs over to them*

Ikuto: When did he get here?

Melody: Come on Ikuto Let's leave this Jerk to get up himself. *She turns and walks away and a confused Ikuto follows her*

Ikuto: What the hell was that?

Melody: What its called a Spin Kick. I made it up myself in my Karate and Self Defense Classes when we were younger before I found out about my Disease.

Ikuto: That was amazing.

Melody: Thanks. *Ikuto hands Melody the ice Cream*

Ikuto: (One moment she's sweet then a Karate Master with a rocking flying Kick. Next moment she's her sweet side again.) How many personalities do you have?

Melody: About Seven. Why?

Ikuto: No reason. Well because one moment your sweet next your Kicking Ken to the Curb.

Melody: Strength isn't everything Ikuto… But I'm not supposed to use my strength it weak- *All of a sudden she becomes light headed and she feints and as she falls back Ikuto catches her*

Ikuto: Melody? Melody? (There's only one way to save her life and I know it now. I have to protect her.)

Later…

Melody: *Slowly wakes up* (What is this strange pillow? Its soft and warm…)

Ikuto: You seem to enjoying my shoulder.

Melody: Huh? *her eyes flash open and she jumps up and realizes she was on his lap* No. *Turns away from him and realizes where they are* Where the heck are we?

Ikuto: The Gazebo. Ken left so I brought you back here.

Melody: Oh. *She moves her hair out of her face out of nervousness* So you just waited here for me to wake up why?

Ikuto: Because what would people think if I carried you home?

Melody: Uh?

Ikuto: By the way you are cuter when your asleep. Plus I want to be the one to protect you so when the time comes please survive for me.

Melody: So I've heard. I've got to get home.

Ikuto: Wait I'll walk you!

Melody: No I'll be fine I promise. *Runs off leaving her Backpack and Ikuto pulls her story out and starts reading it*

In Melody's Story…

Melody's Voice: Though I don't know when my time will come I just hope I can spend my last couple weeks with Ikuto because whether I thought so or not I guess he is my key to Live. *Ikuto completely reads it and then when he reads that part his eyes widen*

Out of her story…

Ikuto: *Eyes still widen* She wants to spend her last few weeks with me? *The Picture Freezes as he looks up at the sky and it starts to rain then the picture fades away*

Chapter 6

"Melody enters the Death Bed!"

Ikuto: *Walks with Utau and the other Popular kids and he stops to look for Melody and only sees her friends who run up to them* Hey Girls where is Melody?

Rima: Uh? For some reason she got really sick. Her Parents called and told me she was in the hospital and wouldn't be coming to school anymore.

Ikuto: Huh?

Utau: It might just be a fever.

Ikuto: Yeah a really high one. After school I'm going straight to the Hospital.

Utau: Okay I'll tell Mom and Dad.

Ikuto: Yeah.

Kukai: Ikuto its like you know something we don't.

Yaya: If you know about Melody please tell us!

Hikaru: Please!

Rhythm: There's no point thinking about Melody anymore considering she might be passing soon.

Ikuto: Don't talk about her that way! She was fine the other day! I found out she's a strong girl! I want to make sure she lives. Plus I have to return her book.

Utau: You mean that note book you've been reading is her story?

Ikuto: I have the perfect name for the book now too. Melody said so in it. The Name is "Live a Real Life Story by Melody Higurashi" its not finished but she has to finish it! She can't leave me now.

Yaya: What's wrong with her?

Ikuto: She has throat Cancer.

Utau: We Know.

Ikuto: Huh?

Yaya: Utau you knew?

Utau: Duh. I overheard Ikuto and Melody talking. I told the others too.

Rhythm: So you found out too? Melody told us only Ikuto knew.

Later…

Nekidou: Hmm? Where is everyone's head today? *Looks at where Ikuto is staring and Nekidou sighs* I see. Everyone must be worried about Melody? How about we take a class fieldtrip to see her now?

Ikuto: Huh?

Nekidou: I mean it. This is science Class and we can learn from her disease. Now form a Line everyone and we will all walk to the Hospital.

Mean While…

Melody: (I got sick when I got home from hanging with Ikuto my Disease must be getting worse. Ikuto where are you?)

Mama: Melody you have visitors a lot to be exact.

Melody: Huh? *She looks at the door to see Ikuto standing there in front of everyone else and Nekidou had already walked in the room* Everyone?

Nekidou: My class had their heads in the clouds thinking about Melody and I was a bit worried myself. May we visit?

Mama: Sure Sensei. *Leaves the room and what surprises Melody is that everyone leaves too except Ikuto who walks over to Melody*

Melody: Ikuto?

Ikuto: Are you getting worse?

Melody: I uh? *Looks down at the bed and a tear slides down her cheek without her realizing it and Ikuto wipes it away*

Ikuto: Then I'll be right here with you. All the way.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him with shocked eyes*

Ikuto: Maybe if you survive I'll tell you my true feelings.

Melody: What the hell does that mean? *Glares at him like Rima glares at her*

Ikuto: It means like I promised I'll protect you.

Melody: *Stares at him with shocked eyes* Huh? Ikuto?

Utau: Okay your time is up Protector Boy. Its Kukai and Mine turn!

Melody: Utau and Kai? *Smiles when she looks over to see Utau and Kukai waving at her and Ikuto walks over to the corner* What are you two doing here?

Utau: To visit what else? Why didn't you tell us about your disease?

Melody: Well… Because I didn't think I'd get so bad so early.

Utau: Girl you have to survive or I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself.

Melody: What?

Kukai: She's just kidding Melody but you could have told us that was why Ikuto kept grabbing your neck when your throat would go crazy.

Melody: Sorry. I bet this is what everyone wants to know isn't it?

Utau: Yeah and by the way Rima and Yaya are on a War path and are thinking about killing you themselves so beware.

Melody: Thanks for the warning.

Rima: Melody! *Walks in with Nagi right next to her*

Melody: Rima I know we've been friends since elementary and I know I didn't tell you anything but I had to or you'd baby me like my parents do.

Rima: I would not of!

Melody: Yeah but keep this between us no one can know got it? *Ikuto laughs in his corner* What's so funny Ikuto?

Ikuto: Everyone already knows.

Melody: What?

Ikuto: Even the Jerk.

Melody: Great please don't let him in here.

Ikuto: He's in this class period but don't worry when he comes in to see you my eyes won't leave you at all.

Melody: Thanks Ikuto I guess.

Nagi: You really worried Ikuto you should have seen how he acted when Rima told him you weren't coming to school anymore.

Melody: Huh? Ikuto over reacted? *Looks over at him again and he avoids looking at her* Who are you and what have you done with the Ikuto I know? *She Laughs and then she hears some yelling her name*

Voice: Melody Pixie Higurashi!

Melody: Huh? Who's that? And how do they know my middle name? Huh? Ah! *Yaya and Rikka along with Hikaru, Kairi, and Josh come running towards her* Uh Oh. *She holds her arms up to protect herself and Yaya and Rikka start yelling at her*

Rikka: Why didn't you tell us?

Yaya: Yeah we are your best friends!

Hikaru: You two aren't giving her a chance to answer you! *Holds Rikka Back and Josh and Kairi hold Yaya back*

Yaya: We don't care!

Melody: *She sighs* I didn't tell you because I knew you'd overreact like your doing right now.

Rikka: We're your friends Melody! You don't trust enough to be your friends?

Melody: I trust you but there are some things I just can't tell. I don't know how long I'm going to be alive but I need you all to believe in me because if I don't have everyone believing me I might not have anything to live for.

Ikuto: Speaking of Living. *Holds up her bag* You have a story to finish.

Melody: Ikuto?

Ikuto: I want to finish reading it. I want to read to find out what happens.

Melody: *Takes her bag and takes her story out* You read it didn't you?

Ikuto: Yeah. Live for me Melody. Live for all of us.

Melody: That's the story title?

Ikuto: Yeah. Well it should be.

Melody: Okay. But I'll need help.

Ikuto: I'll ask my mom and dad if I can time off school to be with you. *Melody nods and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 7

"Side Stories! The Story of how Melody and Rima met!"

Ikuto: Good Morning Mrs. Higurashi.

Mama: Good Morning Ikuto.

Melody: Your late.

Ikuto: Sorry Utau wanted me to help her out. What are we doing today?

Melody: If I don't survive I want everyone to remember when we first met.

Ikuto: Who's first?

Melody: Rima.

Ikuto: Okay.

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles and she starts to write* (When I first met Rima I was in my first year of Elementary School. She transferred in the middle of the school year so she didn't know much. Since I was a nice and kind girl I was her first friend.)

Flash Back…

Teacher: This is Rima Mashiro. Everyone be nice and play nice with her. *A little Rima stands there scared with blush on her face*

Boy: *Little Nagi* She looks funny.

Girl: Don't mean Na-Na-Nagi! *Little Melody* She's my new friend!

Teacher: His name is Nagihiko, Melody.

Little Melody: I call him Nagi. *Takes Rima's hand* Come play with me Rima!

Girl: Uh? Don't pull me please. *Little Rima*

Little Melody: Sorry Rima! My name is Melody Higurashi! It's nice to meet you!

Little Rima: Uh? Its nice to meet you. *Blushes More and Melody continues to smile at her and hold her hand*

Little Melody: Since your new why don't we be best friends?

Little Rima: Why?

Little Melody: Because you seem nice and I want to be your friend!

Light Flashes…

Present Melody's Voice: It took her awhile to warm up to me but we always had fun and she smiled a lot back then. A year passed and we were third years.

Little Melody: Good Morning Rima.

Little Rima: Don't scare me Melody!

Little Melody: But your to cute not to. *She smiles and laughs and Rima joins her* I got you to laugh. How was your vacation?

Little Rima: Boring Mama and Papa kept fighting. They fight a lot lately and I don't know why.

Little Melody: Its okay Rima. Look on the bright side. You have me to hang out with when you want to get away from them.

Little Rima: I know. Huh? *Nagi walks by and Rima Blushes and Melody looks at Nagi then the Blushing Rima*

Little Melody: Do you like Nagihiko Fujisaki?

Little Rima: No. He's a big jerk and you know that.

Little Melody: Since he hangs out with that Jerk Ikuto he is a jerk too. I don't get what their problem is.

Little Rima: They're jerks.

Little Melody: Yeah they are.

Little Rima: Yeah. *Both girls laugh*

Light Flashes…

Mama: Melody Rima is on the phone.

Little Melody: What does she want?

Mama: She says she wants you to meet her in the park. Her parents had a fight and it got really bad this time.

Little Melody: Tell her I'm on my way.

Mama: *Covers the phone talking holes* Remember to put a coat on we don't want your disease to get worse.

Little Melody: I know.

In the Present….

Melody: (Every time Rima had a problem she called me and I'd be there with her in a flash. If I don't survive… Rima I want you know that our friendship was really fun. I had fun being with you everyday. When we had our first sleepover I couldn't contain my happiness. There is a lot we haven't done and I hope that if I don't survive you'll remember our friendship for the rest of your life. Never forget the bad memories but cherish the good memories. Rima even now you're my best friend and no matter what happens I want you know I'll be watching over you. If you don't tell Nagi the truth I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.) *She stops writing and looks at Ikuto* I'm done.

Ikuto: Did you leave her something to remember you by?

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles and the Picture Freezes of her smiling at Ikuto*

Chapter 8

"The Story of Ken Ichigo!"

Ikuto: According to Utau the Jerk hasn't bothered anyone since you left.

Melody: I can't remember why he hates me.

Ikuto: The day he kicked you do you remember what he said?

Melody: He said something about when I was a Third Year in Elementary school I made him get hit by a car. Huh? I remember now. Kenny Ichigo… He's grown up so much.

Ikuto: What?

Melody: I'm going write something to him. I want him to read my book too.

Ikuto: Okay? *Hands her notebook and she starts writing*

Melody: (When I first met Kenny Ichigo I was a third year in Elementary School. Now in my first year of High school he wants revenge on something I did to him. But what happened to him wasn't my fault.)

Flash Back…

Little Melody: I'll see you later Rima.

Little Rima: Okay bye. *Walks away and Melody sighs when she gets to the crosswalk*

Little Melody: Not telling her my secret is hard. What if I never tell her and she finds out and hates me?

Boy: I don't think anyone can hate you Sempai. *Little Ken*

Little Melody: Kenny Ichigo. Why are you calling me Sempai? I'm in the same year as you.

Little Ken: Your smarter then me so your higher up.

Little Melody: Your not stupid. Your smart too. *Laughs and Ken blushes* There's no reason to think your not smart silly.

Little Ken: Sempai? *Melody looks at him and they start to walk across the crosswalk* Your as smart as you are beautiful if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me. I might not know you as much as Rima-Sempai does, but I can still help you out. *Melody stops and so Ken* I've watched you for a year now and I've realized that you seem kinda lonely. Are you lonely?

Little Melody: No I'm not lonely. But its kinda creepy that you've been watching me. *A car honks and Ken pushes Melody away and she falls to the ground out of the way of the car and she turns around just in time to see Ken look at her with eyes that say "I'm sorry" and the car hits him* Ken! *The car stops and Melody runs to where Ken is* Help him! *A bystander calls 911 and Melody stays with Ken until the Ambulance gets there and takes Ken away and Melody stands there crying* My new friend… I'm the one who's sorry Ken.

Light Flashes…

Doctor: It seems the hit destroyed his memories of what happened. Maybe you can fill us in.

Little Melody: We were talking and we stopped and didn't see the light change and a car came towards us fast and he had just enough time to push me out of the way. I owe my life to him.

Doctor: Well he's low on blood and he's a B positive.

Little Melody: I'm a O Positive can I give him blood?

Doctor: Well since your type can be turned into many Kinds of Blood I guess so.

Mama: Doctor she has a throat disease… I'll give her friend Blood. I'm a O Positive too.

Little Melody: Mama… I want to do it. Ken pushed me out of the way… I owe it to him to save his life like he saved mine.

Mama: I'll give blood too so it can be enough.

Light Flashes…

Teacher: I'm sorry to say that Kenny Ichigo has moved away out of the country. Miss Higurashi? *Melody looks up* His mother and father asked for me to give you this. They said he must of planned on giving it to you before the accident happened. *Hands Melody a Card*

Little Melody: *Opens the Card and a empty Picture area is there and Melody reads the card to Rima after Class* I've wanted to tell you this ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Your very beautiful and I wanted to be your friend so I could take in every bit of your beauty. I don't know where we'll go from here but I do wish that you remember me for the rest of you life. I won't mind if you reject me.

Little Rima: He liked you. *Melody gets tears in her eyes* Melody?

Little Melody: I feel as if I've lost you.

Little Rima: But I'm here.

Little Melody: I know. Rima promise you'll be my friend forever no matter what?

Little Rima: I made that promise the day I became your friend. *Both girls smile and laugh*

In the Present….

Melody: (Ken… No, Kenny Ichigo. I forgive you for trying to hurt me but back then you saved my life and I'll never forget what you did for me. You saved me and I saved you. If I don't survive I want you to know that even though you were a Jerk you're a great friend. You remind me of Ikuto.) Ikuto?

Ikuto: what is it?

Melody: Take this to Ken I want him to read it now.

Ikuto: What why?

Melody: Because he needs to know the truth.

Ikuto: Okay. I'll be back later.

Later…

Ikuto: Hey Jerk. *Ken looks at him*

Ken: What do you want?

Ikuto: *Walks over to him and holds out the notepad* Melody has something to tell you and she says it in the story. Want to go to the park so you can read this?

Ken: Huh? Uh? Whatever.

A Few Minutes Later…

Ken: *Reads the whole Chapter and his eyes widen and his memories return and he grabs his head* I remember everything! While I was on verge of Dying she came in with an older lady who looked exactly her and she told me I'll be fine. I forgot I saved her.

Ikuto: Ken. She didn't realize it at first, but when she thought long and hard you returned to her memories. The day you moved away you took her memories of you away as well.

Ken: Ikuto I want to tell her I'm sorry.

Ikuto: Then come to the Hospital and tell her yourself. Ken, I read the chapter and I realize something.

Ken: What?

Ikuto: We're both in love with Melody.

Ken: Huh?

Ikuto: I've loved her longer then you have. I know you came back for revenge on her, but how it is in her chapter is the way it really happened. How'd you know it was her?

Ken: My mom showed me her picture when we moved into our new house and I waited for the day my dad got transferred back here. I felt like something was missing, but I was so angry I didn't even think that I would hurt her. She was my first love. This doesn't make us rivals anymore because I'm in love with someone else. Ikuto if Melody survives you'd better protect her and love her if you don't I won't forgive you.

Ikuto: Okay. Are you ready to go tell her now?

Ken: Yeah.

Later…

Ikuto: I'm back.

Ken: *Walks into the room and stands at the door* Uh? Melody?

Melody: Ken? I didn't know you were going to bring him with you?

Ikuto: He wants to tell you something. Go on Kenny.

Ken: *Looks at Ikuto and sighs and looks down* I'm sorry for what I did. The moment I read your story my memory returned. That day I was talking to you because I was going to confess my feelings, but I got so nervous and the next thing I knew the car was coming towards us. I had just enough time to push you out of the way.

Melody: I know. Ken? My mom went home to find the card you wanted to give me when you confessed. I'm a bit confused about it. Why did you want to give it to me?

Ken: Because at that time I was deeply in love with you. *smiles* I'm sorry I hurt you and I want you to know that from now on I'm going back to my kind self. The boy you used to know, Melody.

Melody: That's better then the jerk. I understand how you were confused when you tried to hurt me. The accident erased your memories of anything before that and at the time.

Ken: I'm going to support you. Live for all of us Melody. *Smiles and Melody does too and Ikuto sits in his chair watching the two friends and the picture freezes of Ken smiling at Melody*

Chapter 9

"The Story of Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi!"

Melody: *Yawns* Morning.

Ikuto: Morning. How do you feel?

Melody: A little better.

Ikuto: Who's next today?

Melody: Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru and Kairi.

Ikuto: Four?

Melody: Yeah.

Ikuto: Okay.

Melody: *She takes the pen from Ikuto and she begins to write* (When I met Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi I was in my first year of middle school.)

Flash Back….

Melody's Voice: Yaya transferred in first and she was as happy as ever.

Yaya: My name is Yaya Yuiki! Its nice to meet you!

Rima: She could calm down, right?

Melody: She's just happy to make friends unlike someone I know.

Rima: Huh? Are you talking about me?

Melody: Nope.

Rima: Liar.

Light Flashes…..

Yaya: Hi, its nice to meet you!

Melody: Hi, my name is Melody. This is Rima. *Rima shakes Yaya's hand too*

Yaya: Melody-Chi! Rima-Tan!

Melody: What did you call us?

Yaya: Your nicknames! I nickname all my new friends! Melody-Chi is your name and Rima-Tan is her name!

Melody: Oh okay. Then I guess that makes us friends from now on then, Yaya?

Yaya: Call me Yaya-Chan!

Melody: Okay Yaya-Chan.

Yaya: Yay!

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: When Rikka transferred in she was quiet, but once she saw Yaya's cute stuffed toy she went crazy.

Rikka: My name is Rikka Hiiragi. *Sees Yaya holding a stuffed cat and Rikka's eyes sparkle* Kitty!

Melody's Voice: That's when we realized she was going to be a great friend.

Yaya: Its my Kitty!

Rikka: Can I just hold it?

Yaya: Okay!

Rima: Great another annoying one.

Rikka: What?

Light Flashes…

Melody's Voice: Josh has always been the strange one of the group. His first day was the most insane day.

Josh: My name is Josh Shigure. *Shakes Melody's hand* Its nice to meet you.

Melody: Nice to meet you too. I'm Melody Higurashi. My friends are Rima, Yaya, and Rikka.

Rima: Hey.

Yaya: Josh-Kun is so cute! *Josh Blushes when she hugs his arm*

Rikka: He is! *Hugs Josh's other arm making him blush more*

Josh: Hey let me go!

Both Girls: No!

Josh: Let me go! *Starts to shake them off and they let go and Josh flies into the trashcan and everyone in the room laughs at him and he blushes and Melody walks over to him and takes the lettuce leaf off his head and holds a hand out to him* Huh?

Melody: Are you okay, Josh-Kun? If you like you can be part of our group since everyone else is laughing at you. *She smiles sweetly down at him*

Josh: Uh? Okay? *The picture shows Josh taking Melody's hand*

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: Not long after we met the most quiet of the group besides the bookworm. Hikaru looked like a walking zombie and no one would talk to him. At lunch he sat alone and I saw this and everyone was finishing getting their lunches while I was waiting and when they joined me I led them to the table Hikaru was sitting at. I asked him if the seat was taken he just shook his head no and we sat down. He watched us for a little then asked a very surprising question.

Hikaru: Why are you sitting with me?

Melody: What? *Almost chokes on her pizza and she gulps her juice down quickly then sighs and answers* Because five of us get laughed at a lot too. But we don't really care because we talk and hang out together and we never notice what others say or think. By the way my name is Melody Higurashi.

Rima: I'm Rima.

Yaya: Call me Yaya-Chan!

Rikka: I'm Rikka!

Josh: Hey don't feel bad about what others think. I'm Josh.

Hikaru: Huh? Would it be okay if I hang out with you too?

Melody: Sure. The more the merrier! *She giggles and Hikaru just gives a feint smile*

Light Flashes…

Melody's Voice: Last but not least when Kairi transferred in he was called bookworm because he spent all his time in books and at the library. Everyone time someone made a joke and pretended to ask him he wanted to hang out he always looked at them over his book and they laughed in his face and walked away. I think the reason I noticed Kairi is because he felt lonely and I felt sorry for him. I first met him when I was doing research for a class. I couldn't find what I was looking for and I kept whispering it as I was looking. Then I heard a quiet and kind voice.

Kairi: Its on the second shelf from the bottom. *Melody looks and sees the book taking it off the shelf and she walks over to him* Did you find it?

Melody: Yes thanks. What's your name?

Kairi: My name is Kairi Sanjou.

Melody: Like the nurse's name?

Kairi: Oh so you know my older sister?

Melody: Of course. I go and visit her all the time.

Kairi: Huh? Why?

Melody: Special reasons. Why are you always here reading?

Kairi: Books are the only thing that doesn't laugh at me. I've almost read all the books in the Fiction and Non-Fiction. I'm saving the rest for next year and the year after that.

Melody: Oh okay. So Kairi? *He looks up at her from his book* Do you have any friends? *He shakes his head* You don't? *He shakes his head again and she places her books on the table and smiles* Then why don't you be friends with me and my friends? *He looks at his book* I know you might have been laughed at and joked with by some of the other students, but being a Bookworm shouldn't be an insult. It should be a compliment. The more you read the smarter you are. I like reading, but that doesn't make me a bookworm now does it? *Kairi looks at her completely shocked* Its true. Reading the books here the library only makes you smart. The smarter you are the better grades you get. What are your grades like?

Kairi: I'm a straight A student.

Melody: See? Have you been to the Public Library?

Kairi: No why?

Melody: I'll tell you why after school wait at the gates for me and my friends and you'll find out why? Do you promise to be there?

Kairi: I promise.

Light Flashes…

Melody: Kairi. You waited.

Rima: Who's he?

Yaya: You're the boy who's always in the Library!

Rikka: The boy who gets picked on for reading!

Hikaru: If he reads so much he should be really smart.

Josh: I agree.

Melody: Kairi is his name. Kairi meet Rima, Yaya, Rikka, Josh, and Hikaru.

Kairi: Uh? Hello?

Melody: I didn't tell you my name did I? My name is Melody.

Kairi: Oh its nice to meet all of you.

Light Flashes…..

Melody: Welcome to the Public Library, Kairi. All the Books you could read but you can only check out Ten each visit. With the way you read you should be done by the end of the month.

Kairi: Its huge.

Melody: And all the books are here for you to browse and read for free. My mom works here so she can help you get a Library Card.

Mama: You must be Kairi. Follow me and we'll get you a Library Card. Melody called me and told me how much you like to read.

Kairi: Yes… *Looks at Melody and Blushes* Thank you so much Melody. *He smiles and Melody smiles and they both Laugh together*

In the Present….

Melody: (We've all been together ever since then and Kairi still hasn't finished all the books in the Library. Yaya-Chan, even though your always full of spirit and you love to have fun that doesn't mean you can't grow up a little bit. Rikka, you always know how to have fun that's why I like you so much. Josh, I know Yaya and Rikka get on your nerves a lot, but we're all friends and I'm sure you care a lot about them and I'm sure you want to protect them. Hikaru, day by day I've watched you grow out of your zombie-like looks, you've turned into a very brave and kind young man that I respect very much. Kairi, sure you're a bookworm and you love to read, but that doesn't mean you won't become the strong and brave man you want to be for Yaya, she might not know it yet, but she feels the same way as you do. If anything happens to me I just want all of you to be happy. I never would have asked for better friends then you.) *She looks up at Ikuto and he looks at her confused*

Ikuto: Something wrong?

Melody: The Pen ran out and just in time too. I'm done.

Ikuto: That's good. Did you make sure to let then know how much of a friend they were to you?

Melody: Sure did.

Ikuto: That's great. *Both Smile and Laugh and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 10

"The Story of Kukai!"

Ikuto: Hey so who is it this time?

Melody: Its Kai.

Ikuto: Kai?

Melody: Its Kukai's old nickname I gave him when we were little and me and you first met.

Ikuto: Oh. Okay. Here's you- *The door slides open and Ken stands there* Yo Ken your late.

Ken: Sorry, I had to stop by and get the get well soon gift from the class.

Melody: I'll look at it later I'm working on Kukai's Chapter.

Ken: Okay, is it okay if I stay here today? Its just free day today so I'll be fine with missing school.

Melody: Okay, but you have to let me think. If you two start a fist fight while I'm thinking I'll have to slap both of you up against your heads.

Both: We won't get into a fight Melody. *Melody giggles and Ikuto hands her the new pen*

Melody: Now shush. *She thinks for a second then snaps and starts to write* (The day I first met Kukai my mom and his were in labor in the same room. Since I was just a baby I don't know much, but I think this is how my mom explained it.)

Flash Back….

Melody's Voice: My mom had been in Labor for about six hours and while she was she became great friends with the lady in the bed next to her.

Mama: So do you know what your having? I hope mine is a girl.

Lady: Mine too. I already have three boys so I hope this one is a girl so her older brothers can look after her while I'm working. *Mizu Souma*

Mama: Lets both hope our babies are girls so they can be friends?

Mizu: I'd like that. Oh mine is coming!

Mama: You can do this. *Feels a sharp pain* So is mine! *The nurses surround both ladies*

Papa: Its okay deep breaths. *Soon both women hear their babies cry and Mama is handed a baby wrapped in a pink Blanket* A girl?

Mama: She's beautiful. What did you have? *Looks over at the Souma family*

Mizu: Its another boy, but I love him anyway.

Mama: That's nice. They can be friends anyway. *Looks at the baby in her arms* Melody is gonna be your name.

Mizu: Mine is Kukai. My little Kukai.

Mama: They're both beautiful.

Light Flashes…..

Melody's Voice: When Kukai and I were able to crawl and Walk we had so much fun. We always had play dates and I'd always pull his hair, but he didn't seem to care. He was like my twin brother born from a different mother. I spoke first and the first name I said was his name. We giggled and he said my name.

Kukai: Melody!

Melody: Kai!

Mama: Melody its Kukai.

Mizu: She'll learn it. She's just a baby. Kai is a cute nickname for him.

Melody: Kai!

Kukai: Melody!

Light Flashes…..

Melody's Voice: By Kindergarten we had each others name down right, but I still called my best friend Kai.

Kukai: Its Kukai!

Melody: Kai! *She hugs his arm and they laugh* Lets go play with the toys!

Teacher: Are they brother and sister?

Mizu: No.

Mama: They were born on the same day at the exact same time so we could call them siblings. If Melody falls down and starts to cry don't go help her up.

Mizu: Kukai will go over and help her up.

Teacher: Oh okay.

Mama: Well we'd better go before they notice we've left.

Mizu: If you have any problems just call us.

Teacher: Alright.

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: In First Grade we were in different classes, but the same playtime so we played together everyday during playtime, but after awhile he started to play with the other kids and left me to play alone.

Kukai: This is great!

Melody: *Watches him from across the play yard* But what about me, Kai? *Watches Kukai laugh and she starts to cry and the teacher comes over to her to calm her down, but it doesn't work and Kukai looks at her standing there crying*

Kukai: Melody? *He looks at his friends then back at her and he runs over to her and takes her hand* Its Okay Melody. *Melody wipes her right eye and he smiles at her* I won't let you cry again. *Continues to smile and Melody smiles too*

In the Present…

Melody: (Then the next year even though we were in the same class he spent more time with the boys during recess and I just played alone and I met Ikuto and Utau. A month or so after I met them Rima transferred in and I started spending all my time with Rima and less time with Kukai. By fourth grade I didn't talk with Kukai anymore. Kai, I miss those days when you'd hold my hand and tell me not to cry anymore because you were holding my hand. If anything happens to me I want you to know that because we were once like brother and sister… I love you, Brother Kai.) *She looks at Ikuto who's having a staring contest with Ken* What are you doing?

Ikuto: nothing are you done? *She nods and the picture Freezes*

Chapter 11

"The Story to my Fans!"

Ken: Ikuto's not gonna be here today because exams, but he asked me to stop by and tell you that its gonna be hard for him to focus on his exam.

Melody: I figured. You have exams today too don't you?

Ken: Yeah, but that's why I brought your Babysitters. *He steps aside revealing Temari, Pixie, Rhythm, and Hotaru*

Temari: How are you Melody?

Melody: I'm fine.

Ken: I gave them the list Ikuto gave me so you should be fine today. I've got to get going don't want to be late.

Melody: List? *Ken smiles and leaves* List? *Looks at Hotaru who smiles*

Hotaru: A list of your schedule today. Since you most likely already had breakfast your lunch is at noon.

Melody: This time is my writing time then I break for Lunch then I finish up after lunch.

Rhythm: What do you write about?

Melody: Its called "Live".

Temari: "Live" Why a title like that?

Melody: Because Ikuto named it.

Pixie: Ikuto named it?

Melody: Yeah.

Pixie: Wow. That's amazing.

Melody: I've been writing this all my life. Every notepad I finish I pick up in the next notepad.

Temari: If you survive are you going to publish it?

Melody: I don't know. I guess so, but if I don't survive I want Ikuto to publish it for me.

Hotaru: That's so Romantic. Are we in there?

Melody: your mentioned a few times. Now then I have to write so please wait quietly.

Rhythm: Will do! *Salutes her*

Melody: *Giggles* (My Fans are really special to me. They were the first ones to know about my disease besides my family that is. This Chapter is all about them.)

In Story….

Melody's Voice: Okay so up first is Rhythm. Rhythm is the leader of the fans. He's called FP for Fan President. He loves sports and has a playboy personality, but there's times he can be really kind and everything. Rhythm is the president because he's my biggest fan and knows almost everything about me. Temari and him are twins. Here's something Rhythm would say.

Rhythm: She's so great we fans tremble at her beauty!

Melody's Voice: Next is four sisters born at the same time. The oldest, Ran, is a hyper girl who always loves to cheer her teammates on. She loves sports and cheerleading. Plus she never is quiet for ten seconds. When she speaks she reminds me very much of myself when I was younger before I found out about my disease, very, very, very, loud. The Second Oldest, Miki, is an artistic girl who loves drawing everything she sees. She loves designing cute outfits and when she sees me in one she draws me and my outfit and gets every detail perfectly. Here's something those two girls would say.

Ran: Go! Go! Melody! Melody! Win! Win! Yay!

Miki: This is a very cute outfit I just have to draw it.

Melody's Voice: The Third Oldest is Su. She's a kind and sweet girly girl who loves to cook and take long walks before school. She always has her schedule planned out before the day begins and she always checks them off after doing them. The youngest sister is Dia. She's kind and sweet like Su, but Dia always looks to positive side of things. She loves the color yellow and she smiles a lot. Here's something they'd say.

Su: My morning Schedule is complete.

Dia: I'm sure Melody will survive. She's a very brave and strong girl. *Smiles*

Melody's Voice: Next is Kusu Kusa. She loves comedy and laughs at anything funny. If its not funny she'll blow your head off. Reminds me of Rima… She loves funny comic books and her personality is just a sweet girl who laughs at everything funny. This is what she might say.

Kusu Kusa: Funny! *Giggles*

Melody's Voice: Rhythm's Twins Sister, Temari, is the complete opposite of her brother. Temari looks sweet and kind but get on her bad side and she'll bite your head off. She loves to dance and gives great advice. This is what she'd say.

Temari: If we don't believe that Melody will survive there's a chance she won't.

Melody's Voice: Next are the Twins El and Il. Il has a devilish side of her and she loves to prank people. El is a sweet angelic girl who does what she's told all the time. Here's what they'd say.

El: Be nice sister don't be mean.

Il: Oh hush! I can do whatever I want freak!

Melody's Voice: Nana is a girl who wants be everything. When she grows up she wants to be everything in the world. Here's what she'd say.

Nana: I want to be a singer! No, wait! I want to be a Dancer!

Melody's Voice: Then the Six Sisters who are all different. The oldest, Pixie, loves to dance and is always dancing with Temari. The Second Oldest, Kit, loves cats and eating fish. The Third Oldest, Rin, wants to be a strong warrior when she's older. The Fourth Oldest, Diva, spends a lot of time with Il and is just like Il, but not so bad. The 5th oldest, Star, spends most of her time with Dia and is a lot like her, but Star always says positive things that keeps the six of them together. The Youngest is Tommy, Having a boy's name because she loves sports to much she is often called a boy since she hasn't had any growth yet and she keeps her hair short. Here's what they'd say.

Pixie: Lets Dance!

Kit: Fish!

Rin: I'll be a beautiful Warrior when I'm older!

Diva: I'm going to prank Temari!

Star: Everyone has to stick together so we don't stray from sisterhood.

Tommy: Lets go play some ball!

Melody's Voice: Next is Yoru he's the vice-president of the fan group and when Rhythm isn't there he commands the group. Here's what he'd say.

Yoru: Come on everyone work together!

Melody's Voice: Kiseki is the treasurer of the group. I guess they raise money so they can buy supplies to make things about me. Here's what he'd say.

Kiseki: We've got to gather money for Melody!

Melody's Voice: Wulfe and Munkey are twin brothers. They're attitudes remind me so much of Josh. Here's what they'd say.

Wulfe: Melody Rules!

Munkey: So does Munkey!

Melody's Voice: Jamie and Genie are twin sisters that are very much alike its hard to tell them apart. Here's what they'd say.

Jamie: I win at this game sis!

Genie: You always win.

Melody's Voice: Hotaru is a quiet girl who rarely speaks and always smiles. I think she shines just like the Sun. Here's what she'd say.

Hotaru: Melody is a very smart girl.

Melody's Voice: Lastly Daichi is secretary of the fan group. He keeps track of social times in the group. Here's what he'd say.

Daichi: Lets see… Next we'll tell everyone how amazing Melody is!

Out of the Story…..

Melody: (My fans are really Amazing kids and that's why I like them so much. All of you are really kind and I hope you don't change if anything happens to me.) *She looks up at the three girls and Rhythm* I'm finished.

Rhythm: What was this one about?

Melody: The greatest people I've ever met.

Pixie: Who?

Melody: My F-A-N-S. *She winks and smiles and the picture freezes*

Chapter 12

"Melody's Last Few Hours and the Surgery!"

Ikuto: I'm here is Melody okay?

Mama: She started burning up and she won't stop coughing.

Ikuto: Huh? Does the Doctor know what's wrong?

Mama: He said that if she doesn't have the surgery now she'll be dead by tomorrow morning.

Ikuto: What? *He runs into the room and Melody coughs* Melody? *She looks at him* What's wrong?

Melody: Nothing I'm fine.

Ikuto: No your not your worrying your parents and the doctor said if you don't have the surgery now I'll lose you.

Melody: But I'm fine. Its just a little cough. *She coughs into her hand and she looks at her hand and Ikuto does too*

Ikuto: a little cough? Would you be coughing out blood then?

Melody: I don't know.

Ikuto: What did you eat?

Melody: I ate some chips.

Ikuto: Which must have scratched your throat without you realizing it.

Melody: Your crazy.

Ikuto: Melody you have to go through with the surgery.

Melody: No. If I do then I won't be able to talk anymore.

Ikuto: Its either that or losing me and everyone else forever. I don't want to lose you. We made a promise that you'd survive so I can tell you the truth. Only way you can survive is to have the surgery. Please Melody have the surgery for me. *He places a hand on hers and he leans down and kisses her cheek* I don't want to lose you.

Melody: Huh? (Ever since he first started placing a hand on my neck to stop the pain its like he's been a different person.) Okay… Only if you promise that nothing will change after I get out of surgery. But before the surgery I want you to call everyone. I want to say my goodbye in case the surgery doesn't work.

Ikuto: Okay.

Mama: I'll call Ikuto you stay with Melody.

Later…

Rima: Your going to have the surgery?

Melody: Yeah.

Nagi: Will you be okay?

Melody: Hopefully yes. But I need everyone to have faith in me and the doctors. Ken… *He steps closer towards the bed*

Ken: What Melody?

Melody: If I survive I want to continue to be friends still.

Ken: Okay.

Melody: Alpha Female Fans. *All her fans look at her with sad faces* I need you all to stay strong and believe as hard as you can got it?

All: Okay!

Melody: Guys? *Yaya, Rikka, Rima, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi look at her* You stay strong as well. When I go in for surgery I want you all to take turns reading. I wrote about each of you.

Rima: You did?

Melody: I also gave you advice like I always do. Nagi… *He looks at her* If I don't survive take care of Rima. She needs someone to take care of her.

Nagi: I will.

Utau: But Melody you can't leave us.

Amu: We know Lulu and I were mean but we're sorry. When you get out of surgery we want to be friends.

Lulu: Yeah. *Melody takes their hands and smiles*

Melody: I'd like that. As for you Utau… Make sure Ikuto doesn't worry to much. Kai… Take care of Utau as well. Naddy, you're a good friend thanks so much for taking me shopping.

Naddy: After the Surgery we'll go again!

Melody: Hopefully. Mama and Papa. I want you two to promise that if I survive you'll stop treating me like a baby. I know I'll always be your little girl, but I need time to grow up and become a women you want me to be.

Mama: I promise.

Papa: I don't like the idea of letting my little girl grow up but I promise too.

Melody: Ikuto? *She holds out her hand and he takes it* Don't worry to much. Maybe your feelings will be what's keeps me strong during the surgery so listen to them and hold onto your promise. Let's make a new promise?

Ikuto: About what?

Melody: That if and when I survive you'll never let me go. Promise me that after you tell me the truth you'll hold onto me forever.

Ikuto: I promise. *The nurses pull and push her bed away and Ikuto's hand slowly slides out of Melody's hand and she leaves the room on the rolling bed and Everyone leaves and Ikuto continues to stand there with his other hand on the hand Melody was holding and he stares at it* (I promise you I'll tell you I love you and I promise I'll never let you go again. It's a promise so survive for me and everyone who loves you too.)

Utau: Ikuto? You should come home and get some sleep. I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi will call when she gets out of surgery.

Ikuto: I can't sleep knowing there's a 50% chance she won't survive.

Utau: She will survive she knows to many want her to and I'm sure she will.

Mama: Ikuto? May I speak with you alone please? *Papa and Utau leave the room*

Ikuto: What is it Mrs. Higurashi?

Mama: The reason Melody got worse is because she didn't sleep at all last night. She wrote something for you last night.

Ikuto: Wrote something for me?

Mama: yes, I'm sure she'd love for you to be the first one to read it. *Ikuto nods* Now go home. You'll be the first one to hear if she survives or not.

Ikuto: Yes Mrs. Higurashi.

Later…

Melody: Doctor? Can you tell my Parents I love them? I forgot to.

Doctor: Okay, I'll get that message to them. Good luck

Melody: Thank you. *She closes her eyes sinking into a deep sleep for during the surgery*

Mean While…

Ikuto: *While he reads Melody's story Melody is shown and the Doctors begin the operation* "Dear Ikuto, When I first met you I called you cute and kind. It made you seem mad and you became a jerk. These passed two months you've changed so much. *The Picture of Melody and Ikuto in the Nurse's Office is Shown* At the beginning I thought you were a big jerk, but when I stood up for myself you seemed a bit surprised. I know that you saw our future in my eyes just like I did in your eyes. In your Eyes I saw hope and love clouded by pain and hate. I know you didn't really hate me and it put you in pain to see me and know that you couldn't tell me the truth. Ikuto, when you named this story I thought it was the most amazing title for this book in the whole world. *The Doctors are shown and the Machine Beeps signaling that Melody's heart rate is dropping* If your reading this it either means that I'm in surgery or that I'm dead. If I didn't survive I want you to know that what you saw in my eyes was true. I loved you and I couldn't believe how the school was with you ruling. Every Laugh, Every Smile and Every Word I spoke to you came from my heart. If I'm in surgery now I want to ask that you send those feelings you have stored up to me. Scream that you love me and I'm sure those feelings will reach me. *Ikuto says "Don't leave me" Over and over again in his head and he screams "I Love you" in his head and the Machine for Melody's heart picks up normal speed and Ikuto continues to read with tears on his eyes and Utau stands at the door to his room listening* Don't forget your promise Ikuto. I want to remain by your side. If anything does happen to me I want you to be able to move on without me. If the Surgery is successful I want to remain by your side. If I can't speak after the Surgery you need to promise you'll tell me you love me so I can yell I love you too and let you hold me in your arms. With all my Love, Melody."

Utau: She'll be fine, Ikuto don't worry. *He puts his head in his hands and sits there crying and Melody is shown and the Surgery finishes and the Picture Freezes of Melody laying there unconscious*

Chapter 13

"Live! Finishes and I Love You Too Ikuto!"

Two Months Later….

Utau: Okay. Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him. *Hangs up the phone just as she hears Ikuto come down the stairs* (Its been two months since we were told the surgery was successful and its also the end of the two months of Melody's recovery. If Ikuto doesn't speak to her today there's a chance she'll lose her voice forever.) Hey.

Ikuto: *Reaches the bottom Step* What?

Utau: Uh? She's coming back to school today.

Ikuto: your point? *He goes to get him some breakfast*

Utau: My Point is she won't speak endless you tell her the truth!

Ikuto: What do you want me to say? I was jerk, but the truth is I've always Loved you? Huh? I don't know what to tell her! I've been thinking for two months and My mind is blank!

Utau: Ikuto, if you don't tell her today she'll lose her voice.

Ikuto: She already lost it.

Utau: No she hasn't. She wants you to tell her.

Ikuto: I don't know what I want to say.

Utau: It has to come from the heart. I've got to go. I have to pick Rima up for Melody.

Ikuto: *Utau leaves* Come from the heart? Dad? I need help. *An older looking Ikuto walks in*

Guy: What is it this early Son? *Aruto*

Ikuto: Its about Melody.

Aruto: You mean Melody Higurashi? That girl who had surgery? Aren't you in love with her?

Ikuto: That's my problem. Its been two months and I have no idea what to tell her.

Aruto: Son, love is hard I know, but remember this… Love not looks with the mind, but better yet with the heart.

Ikuto: Utau said whatever I tell her has to come from the heart what does that mean?

Aruto: It means when you confess before you do let your heart take over the whole body and the truth will flow out with ease. Now get to school.

Ikuto: Thanks for the help Dad.

Later….

Melody: *She sits at her desk and Ikuto walks in and stops when he sees her and she stares out the window not noticing him* (Its been Two Months since my surgery and its also my first day back to school. I haven't heard anything from Ikuto.) *She feels a hand on each side of her head and she looks up at who it is and Ken stares down at her with a joking smile on his face and she stares at him kind of angry*

Ken: Don't be like that. How are you? *Melody doesn't answer him* Your not going to speak until he says something are you? *Melody still doesn't answer and Ken looks over at Ikuto who sighs and get up and does the same thing Ken did to Melody and she almost slaps Ikuto when she thinks he's Ken*

Ikuto: *Melody stares up at him with Shocked and Sad eyes and he places his hands on each side of her head again and pulls her towards him* Please say something. *Melody tries to get Ikuto to let go and she gets free and walks angrily out of the room* That didn't work. Huh? *He looks at her Desk and sees Live! Sitting on it and he reads it aloud and everyone in the room hears* "Even though I'm back I don't think Ikuto will ever speak to me… I truly did Live… and this time I'll Live Forever…" *He leaves the room and Ken looks at the Notepad*

Ken: What did it mean?

Utau: It meant its time Ikuto told her the truth.

Ken: Oh.

Mean While…

Melody: (Why didn't I say anything. I just left the room.) *She stands on the roof of the school with her face in her hands and she cries in her hands and she doesn't hear the door to the stairs open and Ikuto stands there and he says it loud enough for her to hear*

Ikuto: When you went into Surgery I was afraid. I was afraid because I wasn't sure if you'd live or not. When I found out you did live I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later. But how I was going to say it was the question I kept asking myself. After I got some advice from my dad and reading what you put as the finish of the story I've made up my mind of how I'm going to tell you. Melody, When I first met you and you called me cute and nice it didn't make me mad. I was to embarrassed that a girl called me cute. After that day I secretly watched you and by our last year in middle school I had realized my true feelings. Melody, I've been in love with you ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you when we were younger. I still love you even now. I want to hear your sweet voice or I'll go crazy. Your sweet voice is what I look forward to when I get up every morning. Live! A Real Life Story by Melody made me realize even more that the only reason I get up every morning is to see you smile and now its because I want to hear you tell me you love me too. *He slowly walks towards her and takes her hand from her face and intertwines their fingers and she removes her other hand and looks up at him with tears still in her eyes*

Melody: I- I- I love you too Ikuto. *Ikuto's eyes widen and he leans down and kisses her and she turns and he continues to kiss her and his free hand finds her neck and he holds his hand there lightly while holding her hand and they continue to kiss and even though they see a flash of light from Utau's Camera they ignore it and Ikuto continues to kiss her and when they pull away for air she leans her head against his chest and he hugs her*

Ikuto: I'll never let you go so continue to Live!

Melody: I will Live… This time I will Live Forever! *She giggles and the others surround her and hug the couple and Ikuto slides something onto Melody's neck and she looks at it and smiles at the heart shaped diamond locket with seven spikes on it and she notices he has a matching key on his neck*

TWELVE YEARS LATER…

Guy: Honey I'm home.

Lady: Just in time for dinner.

Little Girl: Daddy! *Runs up to her father and two twin boys crawl up to him and the Lady holds a baby girl and two other little girls run up to their father and a that looks exactly like his father stands a few feet away*

Guy: Son what's wrong?

Lady: You know Jr. won't talk honey.

Guy: He got that from you.

Lady: Sorry my vocal cords are messed up. *The guy kisses her and the walking kids run to the table and the Lady picks up the Crawlers and puts them in matching high-chairs after she lays the baby girl on the couch to watch the baby channel and the boy called Jr. stands there watching his family and he looks at the two things in his hand and he walks over to the Christmas Tree and hangs them up and smiles* What's that Jr.?

Boy: Nothing Mommy. *Walks over to the table and his father helps into the chair and the little girl notices a book on the shelf*

Little Girl: Mommy what's that book?

Lady: Live! A Real Life Story by Melody. Maybe I'll let you read it sometime.

Guy: I can read it to them. *The lady smiles and the Picture shows the Christmas Tree and it gets close up on two necklaces, one a Heart Shaped Diamond Locket and one its matching Key and next to the locket and key is a picture of Melody and Ikuto sitting in the Nurses Office and under the picture it says "I will Live Forever for the only one I'll ever Love… Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Love Melody Tsukiyomi" and the Picture Freezes*


	2. Chapter2: Top Female Popular

Live a Book by Melody!

Chapter 1

"Starting all my Dreams and being Studied Tutored by Him!"

Girl: I'm off to school now! *Melody Higurashi*

Lady: *Mama* Be careful.

Man: *Papa* Don't get lost.

Melody: I won't! *Runs down the Sidewalk* (Hi my name is Melody Higurashi and I'm one lively girl. I'm fifth-teen in my first year of High school. I was living great until I found out I had a Disease called Hyper Active Extreme. I know weird name but it's a disease. Anyway I don't know when my time will come but if I don't eat candy or any other sweets I'll live a long time. I've been writing about my life ever since I was able to write. No one besides my Parents and Teachers know about me being Diseased. But I get sick very often so the teachers don't count me absent.) *She slows to a walk as she gets closer to her school and tons of kids go wild and Melody turns to see the School Popular Kids coming up behind her* Great.

Girl: Move it losers. *Kids step aside as the Popular kids walk by everyone except Melody who gives them a not scared look* Move it. *Utau*

Melody: it's a free country so no. *The popular kids gasp along with all the other kids around the group except the girl and a tall boy behind her*

Boy: Hmm. A smart one huh? *Ikuto*

Melody: Hmm. (Those two are the Tsukiyomi twins. The blond haired girl is Utau Tsukiyomi. She's famous with singing and dancing and almost everything else. She's the top female of the popular kids. Her twin brother, Ikuto has Midnight Blue hair and sapphire blue eyes that make girls drool all over him. He's the top best in playing the Violin and he's also the top male popular kid. He's been a Devil to me ever since we met in elementary. My mom thinks its out of love but I doubt it completely.)

Ikuto: Kukai, Nagi, Kairi make her move. She's blocking my path. Tadase you help them.

Boys: Right!

Melody: (The First guy Ikuto said is Kukai Souma top guy number two. He has short brown hair and is the best in sports. The second guy is Nagihiko Fujisaki. He is the best in Basketball and Baseball. He's also top three. I like his twin sister better. Kairi Sanjou top fourth guy. He's a major book worm and since he loves books I wonder if he could read my story anytime. They are all Ikuto's Lap dogs. The last guy is Tadase Hotori. Top five guy. He's more like a shrimp then a popular guy.) *Gets ready to fend them off when Four Girls and two boys step in front of Melody* Huh?

Girl 1: Leave Melody alone you jerks! *Yaya*

Boy 1: That's right! *Hikaru*

Girl 2: Back off! *Rikka*

Boy 2: You got that right! *Josh*

Girl 3: Leave Melody alone. *Rima*

Melody: guys?

Yaya: If your going to fight the popular kids then you'll need back up Melody!

Girl 1: Who do think you kids are calling the guys jerks? *Amu*

Girl 2: That's right. *Naddy*

Girl 3: *Lulu* Move aside little kids this against the girl Ikuto hates and the guys.

Rikka: We will never move!

Ikuto: Just leave them alone. *Everyone looks at him* (She has good friends.) *He walks pass the other pops and stops in front of Melody* You got lucky Melody. *He smiles sweetly to her with everyone not seeing except some of the fan girls who get fire in their eyes* But I'll try again to get you myself next time. *Walks pass her and the popular kids follow him and the girls Glare at Melody and she just returns the glare*

Melody: What was that about? *A group of Boys walk up to her and her friends* Huh?

Boy 1: That was amazing! *Kiseki*

Boy 2: Yeah amazing! *Daichi*

Melody: Uh? What do you mean?

Boy 3: You stood up to Ikuto and the Popular kids. That's amazing! Yay! *Rhythm*

Yaya: We all stood up to them but it looks like Ikuto's fan girls aren't happy.

Melody: ignore them. They are just annoying anyway. See you guys later.

Kiseki: My name is Kiseki and these two are my friends Daichi and Rhythm do you mind if we be your fan club? That was so amazing what you did. We also help in being friends too.

Rima: I could use some servants.

Melody: Rima you know your not allowed to have servants after you worked your last ones to death.

Rima: So? I still need some.

Melody: Nope.

Rima: Meany.

Melody: You bet buddy.

Yaya: Bye Melody we'll see you later!

Rikka: Yeah!

Josh: Yeah.

Hikaru: Bye.

Amu: See you later! *All walks off*

Melody: Sure you guys can be my fans if you'd like I don't care much but you have to know some stuff about me first. I'll meet you guys at this place after school. *sees Kiseki has a Blank piece of paper and she writes on it the address* See ya later. *Walks into the school*

Rhythm: She's hot.

Daichi: I wonder what she wants to tell us and her other admirers.

Kiseki: Let's get to class and find out later.

Later in the Last Class…

Teacher: *Nekidou* Okay all the girls find the partner you are paired with and even if you don't like that guy work with him on your project. *Hands Melody the last slip* I gave you a very special partner since I know his true feelings for you. *Smiles and then walks to the front of the class*

Kukai: Dude what letter did you get?

Ikuto: I got an M and H.

Kukai: I got a U and a T!

Ikuto: You do realized those are Utau's initials right?

Kukai: They are?

Ikuto: Duh she's my twin sister I know her name.

Kukai: That girl we ran into this morning is glaring at the teacher for some reason.

Melody: (I and a T? Those are the Jerk's initials! I'm going to kill that teacher.) Huh? *Ikuto appears beside her without her seeing and she looks up at him* What do you want you Jerk?

Ikuto: M and a H those are your initials right?

Melody: Last time I checked they were.

Ikuto: What does your slip say?

Melody: *She glares up at him and he takes the slip out of her hands* Hey give that back! *She regrets screaming and she pulls her hand to her throat* (My Disease is like a Throat Cancer so that's why my Throat feels like it just got shot clean through.) Ouch.

Ikuto: Huh? Are you okay? *He leans down and feels her neck where the pain in Melody's neck is and the pain goes away at his touch and Melody looks at the desk shocked*

Melody: (Huh? It doesn't hurt. But all he did was touch it. Maybe the reason I felt like I hated him was because it wasn't true. You see the truth is… Ever since I saw him I've been pretending I hated him but I don't.)

Nekidou: Melody do you need to go to the nurse?

Melody: Yeah I do.

Ikuto: I'll take her since I'm her partner.

Nekidou: Okay… *Ikuto helps Melody walk out of the room and as they enter the hall way they are greeted by Melody's Three fans with some other kids with them*

Melody: Hey guys.

Kiseki: Are you okay Melody?

Melody: Yeah I'll see you guys at the café. *Ikuto and her walk to the nurse's office* Hi Nurse Sanjou.

Lady: Melody? Huh? Ikuto what are you doing here? You didn't beat poor Melody up did you? *Sanjou*

Ikuto: No *He lets Sanjou take Melody to the resting bed and Melody drifts to sleep and Sanjou talks with Ikuto before sending him to class* So what happened to her?

Sanjou: You don't know?

Ikuto: No what is it?

Sanjou: She has a Throat Cancer that will make her lose her life at any moment.

Ikuto: What?

Sanjou: Me knowing you have a special gift when it comes to diseased children I know you're the only one who can help her.

Ikuto: How can I help her me and her are enemies.

Sanjou: *Smacks his arm and he whimpers* You know that is not true mister! You've been in love with her ever since you met her. I think its time you put the shield that's keeping you her enemy and turn it into a Shield that can help her. Because if she loses her life you'll loose the girl you love.

Ikuto: I don't know. I can't give up in being a Popular.

Sanjou: Then make her the Top number one. She'll be like the Mate of an Alpha Wolf. Mr. Alpha open your heart to her.

Ikuto: I'll do it if it'll save her life! *The Picture Freezes*

Chapter 2

"What? Out of Hatred Friendship Blooms? Since When Am I the Top Female Popular?"

Later that day…

Melody: You see I'm a Diseased.

Daichi: That's why you miss so much school!

Melody: Yeah not even my friends know. No one knows. *Her phone vibrates and she sees it's a text from someone she doesn't know* Huh? Who's this? ("Meet me at the Park and I'll explain everything. I'm not some creepy Pervert either. So hurry and get your butt here.") Huh? Hey guys I gotta go.

Rhythm: First meet our friends! The First group of girls is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Followed by Kusu Kusa, Temari, Il, El, Nana, Pixie, Kit, Rin, Diva, Star, and Tommy. Tommy is a girl but she looks a lot like a guy I know.

Kiseki: The four people on the end are Yoru, Wulfe, Munkey, Jamie, and Genie. They are also your fans.

Melody: That's a big group.

Daichi: There is also another girl who went home because she has to watch her brothers. Her name is Hotaru. You two can meet some other time I guess.

Melody: Okay I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. *She grabs her bag and leaves running to the park and she soon hears a Violin sound when she gets there* That sounds so beautiful. *Follows the sound and comes to a boy with Midnight Blue hair and you guessed it its Ikuto* But to bad its played by a Jerk. Don't tell me the Text was from you! *She soon regrets yelling and her throat feels like its been shot again and Ikuto sets his Violin down and runs over to her* What do you want?

Ikuto: I know about your throat. Sanjou the Nurse told me. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why only the teachers?

Melody: Because I had to go to school so you wouldn't think I'm stupid! *Her Throat is shot through again and Ikuto touches her throat again and keeps his hand there* Huh?

Ikuto: Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll be right there with you.

Melody: If you tell anyone I'll kick your butt.

Ikuto: Why would I tell anyone when you want it kept a secret?

Melody: Huh? So you won't tell all your friends?

Ikuto: Maybe but only if you are close to your end. Until then I want to be there right there next to you helping you. Let's get you home.

Melody: Okay… *He takes her bag from her and she walks a few feet behind him* (Maybe Ikuto really was being so mean out of love. He keeps touching where it hurts and the pain disappears on cue.) Hey why exactly are you being so nice?

Ikuto: Because I have a way with Diseased Children. I'm like the only cure for them.

Melody: And your helping me because I'm a Diseased?

Ikuto: *Stops and looks at her* Not only that reason.

Melody: Huh? *She stares at him with shocked eyes and she sees sad eyes staring at her* Uh? Why have you been a Jerk ever since I met you?

Ikuto: To hide it from Utau the true feelings we share.

Melody: Huh?

Later the next Day…

Melody: *She walks to school and she stops when she sees everyone is moving aside when they see her* Huh? *Her friends and fan club run over to her* Hey guys.

Rima: Is it true?

Melody: What?

Rima: That the brave action made you a Popular?

Melody: What?

Rhythm: I'll take that as she doesn't know.

Yaya: Nope. Huh? Here come the other popular kids and look who's in the front. Usually he's in the back!

Melody: Oh Ikuto. *The Popular Kids stop to look at her and Ikuto walks over to her* Huh?

Ikuto: Well are you coming? Your little friends and fans can come too.

Melody: Huh? Coming where?

Kukai: Yo Melody! Welcome to the group!

Utau: Sorry I was so mean yesterday.

Lulu: She's still not prettier then me.

Amu: I agree.

Yaya: *Sticks her tongue out and Amu almost pops a nerve in her forehead and Ikuto holds up an arm to stop Amu from killing Yaya* Ha!

Amu: I'll get you shrimp.

Melody: (He stopped Amu but why?)

Ikuto: Come on Top number one.

Melody: What? *Her Throat starts to hurt from her screaming and Ikuto sees the look that her eyes change from shocked to in pain and he touches the spot on her neck and the pain disappears* How the heck do you do that?

Ikuto: What do you mean?

Melody: Never mind just leave me alone. *She looks at her friends and they all walk into the school followed by the Popular kids* (What's his deal?)

Yaya: Melody wanna tell us something?

Rima: Like what the heck just happened?

Melody: No.

Rima: Why whenever you yell your expression changes and you grab your neck?

Daichi: You hang out with her and you don't know?

Kiseki: We were shocked when we found out!

Melody: What are guys talking about? *Gives them the Shut it look and they look away*

Rima: Well we will see you later! *Waves and pulls Yaya and the other few friends and Melody is stuck with her fans and the Popular kids*

Melody: See you guys after class.

Rhythm: Right!

Temari: Yeah Melody! *All the fans wave and walk away and Melody heads to class but before she enters class Ikuto grabs her and pulls her*

Melody: What the heck? Let go! *He quickly touches her neck before the pain appears*

Ikuto: Stop that. Where do you think your going?

Melody: I was going to class is that not okay with you?

Ikuto: All the Popular kids have classes together and we have to go change your schedule.

Melody: What? I didn't ask to be a Popular kid. Just because you know my secret doesn't mean you can boss me around.

Ikuto: That comes with the whole being the top male. Even if you are the top female you still obey me.

Melody: I'm not some snobby rich kid like you Ikuto.

Ikuto: I don't like being rich. Everyone treats me like I'm the School Principle.

Melody: Duh you're the top male in school stupid.

Ikuto: you don't have to be snobby but you still have to follow the rules of the popular kids. Kukai will help you with your classes.

Kukai: Okay.

Utau: I can help with your wardrobe. Because that look is not working for you.

Melody: What is wrong with my outfit?

Lulu: It sucks.

Melody: *Glares at her* You have no room to talk so shut it. *Lulu shuts up when told*

Ikuto: They know what happens when we get a new female that is higher up then them.

Melody: Then I guess I could enjoy this. Since Lulu will stop glaring at me every time I see her.

Lulu: I do not! That's Amu! Just because we are twins doesn't mean anything!

Kukai: *Mumbles to Melody* Yes it does. *Melody giggles and everyone except Kukai and Utau leave the three* Time to get your schedule changed. So why did Ikuto change all of a sudden?

Utau: And why was he staring at your picture in our elementary school year book?

Melody: He was staring at my picture? *Utau nods her head* What else does he do involving me?

Utau: That neck thing.

Melody: Yeah what's his deal?

Utau: Well you see he has a gift. Remember when we first met and you tripped and was screaming at the top of your lungs because you twisted you ankle?

Melody: Yeah why?

Utau: Well when he helped you up I saw something glowing behind you two. You blushed when you saw him and the light glowed brighter. I never understood what it was but he hated that you called him what you called him.

Melody: Nice and cute? That is not true now.

Utau: Sure its not.

Melody: What does that mean?

Utau: anyway we discovered that he had the power to change peoples fates. The light I saw behind you was your fate. I found out I can see auras of life. When I saw yours it was Black then it seems every time Ikuto is near you or touches you it gets brighter but every time you scream it gets dark again. Kukai's is Green like his eyes.

Kukai: I have a Green Aura? What does that mean?

Utau: It means Healthy and filled of stupidity.

Kukai: Hey.

Melody: Kai I understand.

Kukai: Huh? My old friend who I forgot called me that. After I became friends with Ikuto and Utau I forgot about all my old friends.

Melody: But they didn't forget you Kai. *Smiles at him*

Utau: Huh? Kukai your aura is turning Pink. Someone is embarrassed.

Kukai: I am not. *Lies to her and Melody giggles* What?

Melody: Your still a terrible liar.

Kukai: You were one of my old friends weren't you?

Melody: Duh. I was the one who gave you the nickname too. Come on I'm bored. *She takes her Schedule from Kukai and leads the two to her new class and she sees Rima and Yaya are in it with a few of her fans as well as some of the Popular Kids fans who the Girls sit there and glare at Melody and she sits at a seat in the back where Yaya and Rima are* Hey guys.

Rima: Why the hell did you come in with Kukai and Utau?

Melody: Rima. You know we don't use that language. Plus I had no choice Ikuto left me with them.

Yaya: Speaking of which he's staring at you and your getting nasty looks from his fan girls.

Melody: They can do whatever they want because it'll end up with them getting glares back from my fans.

Yaya: Rima and I are your fans too Melody!

Melody: Yeah I know.

Teacher: Everyone today we have two surprises. One we have a transfer student name Ken Ichigo and the new top female Melody Higurashi joined our class.

Melody: *Glares at the teacher and looks out the window* (Whatever I am not a Popular kid.)

Teacher: So Ken sit next to the girl looking out the window since that's the only free spot there is.

Boy: *Ken* Okay. *He walks down the isle and Rima's eyes widen*

Rima: *Whispers* Oh he's hot.

Melody: Whatever. *She continues looking out the window when the Ken guy smiles at her* Huh? What do you have a problem?

Ken: No. But you seem to have a fan in the popular group. Think you could show me around school later?

Melody: Whatever.

Ikuto: No she can't. *Whispers from the other side of Ken and Ken looks at him* Got a problem?

Ken: She sure is to cute to stay away from. Mind if I hang with her so she can be mine?

Ikuto: *Glares at him with an angry look* No.

Ken: Touchy. Or is it Jealousy?

Ikuto: Neither. But she's out of your league.

Ken: I can get her in my league trust me. No girl has ever stayed out of my league.

Ikuto: Ha. Well she's a very special one.

Utau: I don't like his attitude if you know what I mean Ikuto.

Ken: You his twin sis. You're a babe too.

Melody: (He's just flirting away.) *Turns to look at Rima* He's dangerous. Stay near the group and he won't get ya.

Rima: I'll tell Yaya.

Melody: Right.

Later after class…

Ken: Hey Melody right?

Melody: Yeah that's my name you need something playboy? *She gets her stuff out of her locker*

Ken: Why were you being so cold during class all I wanted was to play. Is that to hard? *A hand appears on Ken's shoulder and he looks behind him to see Ikuto and the other popular group* Maybe some other time Mel.

Ikuto: *Continues to glare as Ken walks away* (He's a Jerk. And he doesn't listen.)

Utau: Did he do anything?

Melody: Nope. Actually any longer and he would have.

Kukai: Ikuto looked over at you guys just in time didn't he?

Melody: I guess.

Nagi: That's good too.

Utau: Well why don't you bring your girl friends and we can go shopping after school. *Whispers without Ikuto hearing* I can also tell you about Ikuto's aura right now.

Melody: Huh? Okay?

Later after school…

Melody: Hey sorry we are late. Huh? You bought Nadeshiko and Amu?

Utau: Yeah you brought some girl friends too.

Melody: Yeah these four are Rima, Yaya, Rikka, and Temari. She's one of my fan girls the last one.

Utau: Let's hope she can survive with us.

Melody: Yeah.

Later…

Melody: And Utau bought me some great clothes! I like how she's my friend now.

Mama: See I told you you'd make more friends this year.

Melody: but they added me to the Popular kids and Utau told me to wear one of these outfits everyday.

Mama: You'll look cute.

Papa: My Little girl is growing up.

Mama: Let's hope she can get passed this age.

Papa: Yeah. Now about that boy who walked you home yesterday you never did explain.

Melody: Oh that was Ikuto he's Utau's twin brother.

Papa: And?

Melody: He was the real one who was a jerk. He still is really.

Papa: Good.

Mama: Yeah.

Melody: Boys are overrated Papa. He's just a friend now. Plus being in the group I'm really kinda one of the guys myself.

Papa: But you're a girl.

Melody: I don't understand either.

Papa: night my little girl.

Mama: What he said. *They both kiss her on the forehead and leave the room and the Picture freezes*

Chapter 3

"The Problems Really Start!"

Melody: *Walks to school with Rima and Yaya with her fans behind her and the Popular kids join them and her fans break away leaving Rima, Yaya, the popular kids, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru and her* Morning guys.

Utau: Morning. *Whispers at Melody* A Red Aura is behind all the boys.

Melody: You Don't say.

Utau: and they are all looking at Top number one.

Melody: But that- *She stops when she sees Ken smirking at her* Huh?

Utau: He has a Black glow but it is a glow of evil. He has something planned.

Melody: Oh okay.

Kukai: So Melody what are you and your friends good at?

Yaya: I'm good at being happy!

Rima: Comedy.

Rikka: Smiling all the time!

Hikaru: Having fun.

Josh: Being tough like a Wolf! And climbing like a Monkey!

Melody: I don't have anything I'm good at.

Utau: Liar. Your glow turned purple for lying!

Rima: She's good at Writing her own songs and a book.

Kairi: Book?

Melody: (See what I mean.) I just haven't ever done anything much before. My mom and Dad don't let me do much stuff.

Utau: Like the shopping at the mall yesterday?

Melody: Yeah and by the way… Kukai, Nagi, Kairi you three ever follow us again I'll kick your butts.

Utau: Melody…

Melody: What?

Utau: You knew they were there? You know what you did right?

Melody: What?

Utau: Sensed their auras.

Melody: Auras?

Utau: You know. Sensed they were there.

Kukai: I thought only Utau could do that but you can to.

Melody: but I can't see Auras.

Utau: You have to be in tune with everything. I'll explain today after school meet me at the park.

Melody: Uh okay?

Ikuto: She can't she's hanging with me today.

Melody: What? Who said? *Regrets screaming again and Ikuto quickly touches her neck* Uh? I want to hang with Utau.

Ikuto: Then you hang with her before I get there.

Melody: I'm not going.

Ikuto: You don't have a choice I can always let creep dude have his way with you.

Utau: Ikuto! That's mean!

Rima: Plus that boy is a playboy!

Melody: I know someone else who used to be that way.

Ikuto: huh?

Melody: Nothing I have to go. *Runs ahead of them and when she comes to a walk she sighs*

Ken: Sighing for me?

Melody: Huh? No! *Grabs her neck after Ken grabs her neck* What?

Ken: Six years ago in third grade you told a boy to leave you alone and you left him in the middle of the road and he got hit with a Car. That boy was me. So to make you pay I'm going to make your life miserable. By starting with making everyone hate you.

Melody: What? *She closes one eye in pain* (Help someone.) Huh? *All of sudden Ken is pulled away and Melody falls to the ground breathing hard and she hears Ken laughing*

Ken: So you came to save her? Ha! I always thought you hated her. *Gets up and kicks Melody in the side then runs away and Melody feels two arms around her and she is pulled to someone's chest*

Melody: *Keeps her eyes closed as the person holding her places a hand on her neck and the pain disappears and she opens her eyes quickly when the pain disappears and sees Ikuto looking at her* Ikuto?

Ikuto: You called?

Melody: Huh? No.

Ikuto: You sure because I had a feeling you were getting hurt. How's your side? *His hand moves to her side and she whimpers at his touch* I should get you to the nurse.

Melody: huh? Utau told you Ken was planning something didn't she?

Ikuto: Yeah. *He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the Nurse to find her not there so he lays her on the bed and he grabs a chair to sit next to her* I saw Ken wasn't in class and that you hadn't arrived yet either so I rushed out of the room. *Looks away* I was worried about you. *Melody's eyes Widen*

Melody: Worried about me ha. That's funny Ikuto.

Ikuto: Its true every word. *He surprises her by leaning down over her* Your important to me.

Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and sees eyes that says "I'll protect you forever." and she looks down at the bed* Why every time Ken is near me you get all angry or Jealous?

Ikuto: I just said why. Your important to me.

Melody: *She looks up at him and blinks surprised then looks down again* Last night I had a dream about you sitting beside the bed like this but Utau and Kukai and the others were in the room too and the looks you all gave me was a worried one. I think my gift is to see the future Ikuto. Like something will happen that I might come close to losing my life.

Ikuto: You see everyone I meet that has a disease always ends up the same way. *Looks at Melody with sad eyes* Dead. But this time I want to make a difference. I want you to fight for something. Fight to survive for me. For Utau, Kukai, Your Friends, Your Fans, and your family. But mostly for me because if you survive I'll tell you the truth.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up to meet sad scared eyes and her expression changes into a smile* Okay Ikuto. *Smiles like she's never smiled before and Utau secretly steps into the room taking a picture of Melody Smiling and then Utau smiles herself and the Picture freezes then fades away*

Chapter 5

"My First Date isn't quite a Date but Ikuto and I Grow Close!"

Later the Next Day…

Melody: (For the past couple days Ikuto and I have been friends and yesterday he surprised me by asking if I wanted to go and get Ice Cream with him he had heard that Ice Cream is good for someone like me so I agreed not realizing it's a date so I told my parents I'm getting Ice Cream with everyone and Ikuto is just picking me up.) *Comes down stairs in a Dark Blue Top and Black Mini Skirt and she waves at Mama and Papa* I'll be standing outside until Ikuto gets here. I'll tell you when I'm leaving. *She steps out the door and is shocked to see Ikuto stepping onto the Porch and she smiles* He's here.

Papa: *Glares out the Window while Mama goes to the Door* I'm not allowed to meet him why not?

Mama: Hi you must be Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yeah.

Mama: *Looks at Melody and Whispers so Papa doesn't hear* I know this is a date so be safe.

Melody: Huh? *She looks at Mama confused* I'll be fine bye. *She pulls Ikuto away before Mama can say anything else and when they are far enough from the house Ikuto and Melody start Laughing* Mama is so weird.

Ikuto: She's your mom so I'm guessing you didn't get the Disease from her?

Melody: No my parents never had it. But my grandmother did. Mama lost her mom when she was four years old. Mama is afraid that I'll be gone before she gets grandchildren. I keep telling her I'll have to find the one I truly love before that happens. (Even if He might be standing right next to me.) I'm still unsure though.

Ikuto: The One you love might be anyone. Might even be me for all we know but your just my friend.

Melody: Yeah. So where are we going for Ice Cream?

Ikuto: I don't know yet there are lots of good places. Oh I forgot to tell you Utau thinks she's slick she got a picture of you smiling in the Nurse's Office and Framed it saying I might need it if you don't live.

Melody: That's so funny the name of my book is Live.

Ikuto: Can I read it?

Melody: No. *She grips her bag*

Ikuto: Okay.

Later in the Park…

Melody: This is the Gazebo where you told me you knew about my disease.

Ikuto: This will also be the place we sit and eat our Ice Cream. I'll be back. *He smiles at her before he leaves and Melody sighs*

Voice: Its too bad he left you alone. *Melody turns and her eyes widen*

Melody: Ken.

Ken: Yes. You know what I love most?

Melody: What? *Says completely annoyed*

Ken: Hurting you. *He Cracks his knuckles and steps towards Melody and she takes a step back and hit's the rail of the Gazebo*

Melody: (No I'm trapped.) *She closes her eyes waiting for impact when she remembers Papa taught her self defense and her eyes fly open quickly and she hits Ken's Shoulder and she spins around him and ends up behind him and is facing his back* I don't know what the heck I did but I'm sick of you hurting me. I already have enough to deal with and I don't need your help.

Ken: How did you?

Melody: Five years in Karate Six in Self Defense and I've played Sports all my life. *She Spins and spins her leg out Kicking Ken into the Gazebo Bench and when she lands Ikuto runs over to them*

Ikuto: When did he get here?

Melody: Come on Ikuto Let's leave this Jerk to get up himself. *She turns and walks away and a confused Ikuto follows her*

Ikuto: What the hell was that?

Melody: What its called a Spin Kick. I made it up myself in my Karate and Self Defense Classes when we were younger before I found out about my Disease.

Ikuto: That was amazing.

Melody: Thanks. *Ikuto hands Melody the ice Cream*

Ikuto: (One moment she's sweet then a Karate Master with a rocking flying Kick. Next moment she's her sweet side again.) How many personalities do you have?

Melody: About Seven. Why?

Ikuto: No reason. Well because one moment your sweet next your Kicking Ken to the Curb.

Melody: Strength isn't everything Ikuto… But I'm not supposed to use my strength it weak- *All of a sudden she becomes light headed and she feints and as she falls back Ikuto catches her*

Ikuto: Melody? Melody? (There's only one way to save her life and I know it now. I have to protect her.)

Later…

Melody: *Slowly wakes up* (What is this strange pillow? Its soft and warm…)

Ikuto: You seem to enjoying my shoulder.

Melody: Huh? *her eyes flash open and she jumps up and realizes she was on his lap* No. *Turns away from him and realizes where they are* Where the heck are we?

Ikuto: The Gazebo. Ken left so I brought you back here.

Melody: Oh. *She moves her hair out of her face out of nervousness* So you just waited here for me to wake up why?

Ikuto: Because what would people think if I carried you home?

Melody: Uh?

Ikuto: By the way you are cuter when your asleep. Plus I want to be the one to protect you so when the time comes please survive for me.

Melody: So I've heard. I've got to get home.

Ikuto: Wait I'll walk you!

Melody: No I'll be fine I promise. *Runs off leaving her Backpack and Ikuto pulls her story out and starts reading it*

In Melody's Story…

Melody's Voice: Though I don't know when my time will come I just hope I can spend my last couple weeks with Ikuto because whether I thought so or not I guess he is my key to Live. *Ikuto completely reads it and then when he reads that part his eyes widen*

Out of her story…

Ikuto: *Eyes still widen* She wants to spend her last few weeks with me? *The Picture Freezes as he looks up at the sky and it starts to rain then the picture fades away*

Chapter 6

"Melody enters the Death Bed!"

Ikuto: *Walks with Utau and the other Popular kids and he stops to look for Melody and only sees her friends who run up to them* Hey Girls where is Melody?

Rima: Uh? For some reason she got really sick. Her Parents called and told me she was in the hospital and wouldn't be coming to school anymore.

Ikuto: Huh?

Utau: It might just be a fever.

Ikuto: Yeah a really high one. After school I'm going straight to the Hospital.

Utau: Okay I'll tell Mom and Dad.

Ikuto: Yeah.

Kukai: Ikuto its like you know something we don't.

Yaya: If you know about Melody please tell us!

Hikaru: Please!

Rhythm: There's no point thinking about Melody anymore considering she might be passing soon.

Ikuto: Don't talk about her that way! She was fine the other day! I found out she's a strong girl! I want to make sure she lives. Plus I have to return her book.

Utau: You mean that note book you've been reading is her story?

Ikuto: I have the perfect name for the book now too. Melody said so in it. The Name is "Live a Real Life Story by Melody Higurashi" its not finished but she has to finish it! She can't leave me now.

Yaya: What's wrong with her?

Ikuto: She has throat Cancer.

Utau: We Know.

Ikuto: Huh?

Yaya: Utau you knew?

Utau: Duh. I overheard Ikuto and Melody talking. I told the others too.

Rhythm: So you found out too? Melody told us only Ikuto knew.

Later…

Nekidou: Hmm? Where is everyone's head today? *Looks at where Ikuto is staring and Nekidou sighs* I see. Everyone must be worried about Melody? How about we take a class fieldtrip to see her now?

Ikuto: Huh?

Nekidou: I mean it. This is science Class and we can learn from her disease. Now form a Line everyone and we will all walk to the Hospital.

Mean While…

Melody: (I got sick when I got home from hanging with Ikuto my Disease must be getting worse. Ikuto where are you?)

Mama: Melody you have visitors a lot to be exact.

Melody: Huh? *She looks at the door to see Ikuto standing there in front of everyone else and Nekidou had already walked in the room* Everyone?

Nekidou: My class had their heads in the clouds thinking about Melody and I was a bit worried myself. May we visit?

Mama: Sure Sensei. *Leaves the room and what surprises Melody is that everyone leaves too except Ikuto who walks over to Melody*

Melody: Ikuto?

Ikuto: Are you getting worse?

Melody: I uh? *Looks down at the bed and a tear slides down her cheek without her realizing it and Ikuto wipes it away*

Ikuto: Then I'll be right here with you. All the way.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him with shocked eyes*

Ikuto: Maybe if you survive I'll tell you my true feelings.

Melody: What the hell does that mean? *Glares at him like Rima glares at her*

Ikuto: It means like I promised I'll protect you.

Melody: *Stares at him with shocked eyes* Huh? Ikuto?

Utau: Okay your time is up Protector Boy. Its Kukai and Mine turn!

Melody: Utau and Kai? *Smiles when she looks over to see Utau and Kukai waving at her and Ikuto walks over to the corner* What are you two doing here?

Utau: To visit what else? Why didn't you tell us about your disease?

Melody: Well… Because I didn't think I'd get so bad so early.

Utau: Girl you have to survive or I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself.

Melody: What?

Kukai: She's just kidding Melody but you could have told us that was why Ikuto kept grabbing your neck when your throat would go crazy.

Melody: Sorry. I bet this is what everyone wants to know isn't it?

Utau: Yeah and by the way Rima and Yaya are on a War path and are thinking about killing you themselves so beware.

Melody: Thanks for the warning.

Rima: Melody! *Walks in with Nagi right next to her*

Melody: Rima I know we've been friends since elementary and I know I didn't tell you anything but I had to or you'd baby me like my parents do.

Rima: I would not of!

Melody: Yeah but keep this between us no one can know got it? *Ikuto laughs in his corner* What's so funny Ikuto?

Ikuto: Everyone already knows.

Melody: What?

Ikuto: Even the Jerk.

Melody: Great please don't let him in here.

Ikuto: He's in this class period but don't worry when he comes in to see you my eyes won't leave you at all.

Melody: Thanks Ikuto I guess.

Nagi: You really worried Ikuto you should have seen how he acted when Rima told him you weren't coming to school anymore.

Melody: Huh? Ikuto over reacted? *Looks over at him again and he avoids looking at her* Who are you and what have you done with the Ikuto I know? *She Laughs and then she hears some yelling her name*

Voice: Melody Pixie Higurashi!

Melody: Huh? Who's that? And how do they know my middle name? Huh? Ah! *Yaya and Rikka along with Hikaru, Kairi, and Josh come running towards her* Uh Oh. *She holds her arms up to protect herself and Yaya and Rikka start yelling at her*

Rikka: Why didn't you tell us?

Yaya: Yeah we are your best friends!

Hikaru: You two aren't giving her a chance to answer you! *Holds Rikka Back and Josh and Kairi hold Yaya back*

Yaya: We don't care!

Melody: *She sighs* I didn't tell you because I knew you'd overreact like your doing right now.

Rikka: We're your friends Melody! You don't trust enough to be your friends?

Melody: I trust you but there are some things I just can't tell. I don't know how long I'm going to be alive but I need you all to believe in me because if I don't have everyone believing me I might not have anything to live for.

Ikuto: Speaking of Living. *Holds up her bag* You have a story to finish.

Melody: Ikuto?

Ikuto: I want to finish reading it. I want to read to find out what happens.

Melody: *Takes her bag and takes her story out* You read it didn't you?

Ikuto: Yeah. Live for me Melody. Live for all of us.

Melody: That's the story title?

Ikuto: Yeah. Well it should be.

Melody: Okay. But I'll need help.

Ikuto: I'll ask my mom and dad if I can time off school to be with you. *Melody nods and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 7

"Side Stories! The Story of how Melody and Rima met!"

Ikuto: Good Morning Mrs. Higurashi.

Mama: Good Morning Ikuto.

Melody: Your late.

Ikuto: Sorry Utau wanted me to help her out. What are we doing today?

Melody: If I don't survive I want everyone to remember when we first met.

Ikuto: Who's first?

Melody: Rima.

Ikuto: Okay.

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles and she starts to write* (When I first met Rima I was in my first year of Elementary School. She transferred in the middle of the school year so she didn't know much. Since I was a nice and kind girl I was her first friend.)

Flash Back…

Teacher: This is Rima Mashiro. Everyone be nice and play nice with her. *A little Rima stands there scared with blush on her face*

Boy: *Little Nagi* She looks funny.

Girl: Don't mean Na-Na-Nagi! *Little Melody* She's my new friend!

Teacher: His name is Nagihiko, Melody.

Little Melody: I call him Nagi. *Takes Rima's hand* Come play with me Rima!

Girl: Uh? Don't pull me please. *Little Rima*

Little Melody: Sorry Rima! My name is Melody Higurashi! It's nice to meet you!

Little Rima: Uh? Its nice to meet you. *Blushes More and Melody continues to smile at her and hold her hand*

Little Melody: Since your new why don't we be best friends?

Little Rima: Why?

Little Melody: Because you seem nice and I want to be your friend!

Light Flashes…

Present Melody's Voice: It took her awhile to warm up to me but we always had fun and she smiled a lot back then. A year passed and we were third years.

Little Melody: Good Morning Rima.

Little Rima: Don't scare me Melody!

Little Melody: But your to cute not to. *She smiles and laughs and Rima joins her* I got you to laugh. How was your vacation?

Little Rima: Boring Mama and Papa kept fighting. They fight a lot lately and I don't know why.

Little Melody: Its okay Rima. Look on the bright side. You have me to hang out with when you want to get away from them.

Little Rima: I know. Huh? *Nagi walks by and Rima Blushes and Melody looks at Nagi then the Blushing Rima*

Little Melody: Do you like Nagihiko Fujisaki?

Little Rima: No. He's a big jerk and you know that.

Little Melody: Since he hangs out with that Jerk Ikuto he is a jerk too. I don't get what their problem is.

Little Rima: They're jerks.

Little Melody: Yeah they are.

Little Rima: Yeah. *Both girls laugh*

Light Flashes…

Mama: Melody Rima is on the phone.

Little Melody: What does she want?

Mama: She says she wants you to meet her in the park. Her parents had a fight and it got really bad this time.

Little Melody: Tell her I'm on my way.

Mama: *Covers the phone talking holes* Remember to put a coat on we don't want your disease to get worse.

Little Melody: I know.

In the Present….

Melody: (Every time Rima had a problem she called me and I'd be there with her in a flash. If I don't survive… Rima I want you know that our friendship was really fun. I had fun being with you everyday. When we had our first sleepover I couldn't contain my happiness. There is a lot we haven't done and I hope that if I don't survive you'll remember our friendship for the rest of your life. Never forget the bad memories but cherish the good memories. Rima even now you're my best friend and no matter what happens I want you know I'll be watching over you. If you don't tell Nagi the truth I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.) *She stops writing and looks at Ikuto* I'm done.

Ikuto: Did you leave her something to remember you by?

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles and the Picture Freezes of her smiling at Ikuto*

Chapter 8

"The Story of Ken Ichigo!"

Ikuto: According to Utau the Jerk hasn't bothered anyone since you left.

Melody: I can't remember why he hates me.

Ikuto: The day he kicked you do you remember what he said?

Melody: He said something about when I was a Third Year in Elementary school I made him get hit by a car. Huh? I remember now. Kenny Ichigo… He's grown up so much.

Ikuto: What?

Melody: I'm going write something to him. I want him to read my book too.

Ikuto: Okay? *Hands her notebook and she starts writing*

Melody: (When I first met Kenny Ichigo I was a third year in Elementary School. Now in my first year of High school he wants revenge on something I did to him. But what happened to him wasn't my fault.)

Flash Back…

Little Melody: I'll see you later Rima.

Little Rima: Okay bye. *Walks away and Melody sighs when she gets to the crosswalk*

Little Melody: Not telling her my secret is hard. What if I never tell her and she finds out and hates me?

Boy: I don't think anyone can hate you Sempai. *Little Ken*

Little Melody: Kenny Ichigo. Why are you calling me Sempai? I'm in the same year as you.

Little Ken: Your smarter then me so your higher up.

Little Melody: Your not stupid. Your smart too. *Laughs and Ken blushes* There's no reason to think your not smart silly.

Little Ken: Sempai? *Melody looks at him and they start to walk across the crosswalk* Your as smart as you are beautiful if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me. I might not know you as much as Rima-Sempai does, but I can still help you out. *Melody stops and so Ken* I've watched you for a year now and I've realized that you seem kinda lonely. Are you lonely?

Little Melody: No I'm not lonely. But its kinda creepy that you've been watching me. *A car honks and Ken pushes Melody away and she falls to the ground out of the way of the car and she turns around just in time to see Ken look at her with eyes that say "I'm sorry" and the car hits him* Ken! *The car stops and Melody runs to where Ken is* Help him! *A bystander calls 911 and Melody stays with Ken until the Ambulance gets there and takes Ken away and Melody stands there crying* My new friend… I'm the one who's sorry Ken.

Light Flashes…

Doctor: It seems the hit destroyed his memories of what happened. Maybe you can fill us in.

Little Melody: We were talking and we stopped and didn't see the light change and a car came towards us fast and he had just enough time to push me out of the way. I owe my life to him.

Doctor: Well he's low on blood and he's a B positive.

Little Melody: I'm a O Positive can I give him blood?

Doctor: Well since your type can be turned into many Kinds of Blood I guess so.

Mama: Doctor she has a throat disease… I'll give her friend Blood. I'm a O Positive too.

Little Melody: Mama… I want to do it. Ken pushed me out of the way… I owe it to him to save his life like he saved mine.

Mama: I'll give blood too so it can be enough.

Light Flashes…

Teacher: I'm sorry to say that Kenny Ichigo has moved away out of the country. Miss Higurashi? *Melody looks up* His mother and father asked for me to give you this. They said he must of planned on giving it to you before the accident happened. *Hands Melody a Card*

Little Melody: *Opens the Card and a empty Picture area is there and Melody reads the card to Rima after Class* I've wanted to tell you this ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Your very beautiful and I wanted to be your friend so I could take in every bit of your beauty. I don't know where we'll go from here but I do wish that you remember me for the rest of you life. I won't mind if you reject me.

Little Rima: He liked you. *Melody gets tears in her eyes* Melody?

Little Melody: I feel as if I've lost you.

Little Rima: But I'm here.

Little Melody: I know. Rima promise you'll be my friend forever no matter what?

Little Rima: I made that promise the day I became your friend. *Both girls smile and laugh*

In the Present….

Melody: (Ken… No, Kenny Ichigo. I forgive you for trying to hurt me but back then you saved my life and I'll never forget what you did for me. You saved me and I saved you. If I don't survive I want you to know that even though you were a Jerk you're a great friend. You remind me of Ikuto.) Ikuto?

Ikuto: what is it?

Melody: Take this to Ken I want him to read it now.

Ikuto: What why?

Melody: Because he needs to know the truth.

Ikuto: Okay. I'll be back later.

Later…

Ikuto: Hey Jerk. *Ken looks at him*

Ken: What do you want?

Ikuto: *Walks over to him and holds out the notepad* Melody has something to tell you and she says it in the story. Want to go to the park so you can read this?

Ken: Huh? Uh? Whatever.

A Few Minutes Later…

Ken: *Reads the whole Chapter and his eyes widen and his memories return and he grabs his head* I remember everything! While I was on verge of Dying she came in with an older lady who looked exactly her and she told me I'll be fine. I forgot I saved her.

Ikuto: Ken. She didn't realize it at first, but when she thought long and hard you returned to her memories. The day you moved away you took her memories of you away as well.

Ken: Ikuto I want to tell her I'm sorry.

Ikuto: Then come to the Hospital and tell her yourself. Ken, I read the chapter and I realize something.

Ken: What?

Ikuto: We're both in love with Melody.

Ken: Huh?

Ikuto: I've loved her longer then you have. I know you came back for revenge on her, but how it is in her chapter is the way it really happened. How'd you know it was her?

Ken: My mom showed me her picture when we moved into our new house and I waited for the day my dad got transferred back here. I felt like something was missing, but I was so angry I didn't even think that I would hurt her. She was my first love. This doesn't make us rivals anymore because I'm in love with someone else. Ikuto if Melody survives you'd better protect her and love her if you don't I won't forgive you.

Ikuto: Okay. Are you ready to go tell her now?

Ken: Yeah.

Later…

Ikuto: I'm back.

Ken: *Walks into the room and stands at the door* Uh? Melody?

Melody: Ken? I didn't know you were going to bring him with you?

Ikuto: He wants to tell you something. Go on Kenny.

Ken: *Looks at Ikuto and sighs and looks down* I'm sorry for what I did. The moment I read your story my memory returned. That day I was talking to you because I was going to confess my feelings, but I got so nervous and the next thing I knew the car was coming towards us. I had just enough time to push you out of the way.

Melody: I know. Ken? My mom went home to find the card you wanted to give me when you confessed. I'm a bit confused about it. Why did you want to give it to me?

Ken: Because at that time I was deeply in love with you. *smiles* I'm sorry I hurt you and I want you to know that from now on I'm going back to my kind self. The boy you used to know, Melody.

Melody: That's better then the jerk. I understand how you were confused when you tried to hurt me. The accident erased your memories of anything before that and at the time.

Ken: I'm going to support you. Live for all of us Melody. *Smiles and Melody does too and Ikuto sits in his chair watching the two friends and the picture freezes of Ken smiling at Melody*

Chapter 9

"The Story of Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi!"

Melody: *Yawns* Morning.

Ikuto: Morning. How do you feel?

Melody: A little better.

Ikuto: Who's next today?

Melody: Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru and Kairi.

Ikuto: Four?

Melody: Yeah.

Ikuto: Okay.

Melody: *She takes the pen from Ikuto and she begins to write* (When I met Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi I was in my first year of middle school.)

Flash Back….

Melody's Voice: Yaya transferred in first and she was as happy as ever.

Yaya: My name is Yaya Yuiki! Its nice to meet you!

Rima: She could calm down, right?

Melody: She's just happy to make friends unlike someone I know.

Rima: Huh? Are you talking about me?

Melody: Nope.

Rima: Liar.

Light Flashes…..

Yaya: Hi, its nice to meet you!

Melody: Hi, my name is Melody. This is Rima. *Rima shakes Yaya's hand too*

Yaya: Melody-Chi! Rima-Tan!

Melody: What did you call us?

Yaya: Your nicknames! I nickname all my new friends! Melody-Chi is your name and Rima-Tan is her name!

Melody: Oh okay. Then I guess that makes us friends from now on then, Yaya?

Yaya: Call me Yaya-Chan!

Melody: Okay Yaya-Chan.

Yaya: Yay!

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: When Rikka transferred in she was quiet, but once she saw Yaya's cute stuffed toy she went crazy.

Rikka: My name is Rikka Hiiragi. *Sees Yaya holding a stuffed cat and Rikka's eyes sparkle* Kitty!

Melody's Voice: That's when we realized she was going to be a great friend.

Yaya: Its my Kitty!

Rikka: Can I just hold it?

Yaya: Okay!

Rima: Great another annoying one.

Rikka: What?

Light Flashes…

Melody's Voice: Josh has always been the strange one of the group. His first day was the most insane day.

Josh: My name is Josh Shigure. *Shakes Melody's hand* Its nice to meet you.

Melody: Nice to meet you too. I'm Melody Higurashi. My friends are Rima, Yaya, and Rikka.

Rima: Hey.

Yaya: Josh-Kun is so cute! *Josh Blushes when she hugs his arm*

Rikka: He is! *Hugs Josh's other arm making him blush more*

Josh: Hey let me go!

Both Girls: No!

Josh: Let me go! *Starts to shake them off and they let go and Josh flies into the trashcan and everyone in the room laughs at him and he blushes and Melody walks over to him and takes the lettuce leaf off his head and holds a hand out to him* Huh?

Melody: Are you okay, Josh-Kun? If you like you can be part of our group since everyone else is laughing at you. *She smiles sweetly down at him*

Josh: Uh? Okay? *The picture shows Josh taking Melody's hand*

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: Not long after we met the most quiet of the group besides the bookworm. Hikaru looked like a walking zombie and no one would talk to him. At lunch he sat alone and I saw this and everyone was finishing getting their lunches while I was waiting and when they joined me I led them to the table Hikaru was sitting at. I asked him if the seat was taken he just shook his head no and we sat down. He watched us for a little then asked a very surprising question.

Hikaru: Why are you sitting with me?

Melody: What? *Almost chokes on her pizza and she gulps her juice down quickly then sighs and answers* Because five of us get laughed at a lot too. But we don't really care because we talk and hang out together and we never notice what others say or think. By the way my name is Melody Higurashi.

Rima: I'm Rima.

Yaya: Call me Yaya-Chan!

Rikka: I'm Rikka!

Josh: Hey don't feel bad about what others think. I'm Josh.

Hikaru: Huh? Would it be okay if I hang out with you too?

Melody: Sure. The more the merrier! *She giggles and Hikaru just gives a feint smile*

Light Flashes…

Melody's Voice: Last but not least when Kairi transferred in he was called bookworm because he spent all his time in books and at the library. Everyone time someone made a joke and pretended to ask him he wanted to hang out he always looked at them over his book and they laughed in his face and walked away. I think the reason I noticed Kairi is because he felt lonely and I felt sorry for him. I first met him when I was doing research for a class. I couldn't find what I was looking for and I kept whispering it as I was looking. Then I heard a quiet and kind voice.

Kairi: Its on the second shelf from the bottom. *Melody looks and sees the book taking it off the shelf and she walks over to him* Did you find it?

Melody: Yes thanks. What's your name?

Kairi: My name is Kairi Sanjou.

Melody: Like the nurse's name?

Kairi: Oh so you know my older sister?

Melody: Of course. I go and visit her all the time.

Kairi: Huh? Why?

Melody: Special reasons. Why are you always here reading?

Kairi: Books are the only thing that doesn't laugh at me. I've almost read all the books in the Fiction and Non-Fiction. I'm saving the rest for next year and the year after that.

Melody: Oh okay. So Kairi? *He looks up at her from his book* Do you have any friends? *He shakes his head* You don't? *He shakes his head again and she places her books on the table and smiles* Then why don't you be friends with me and my friends? *He looks at his book* I know you might have been laughed at and joked with by some of the other students, but being a Bookworm shouldn't be an insult. It should be a compliment. The more you read the smarter you are. I like reading, but that doesn't make me a bookworm now does it? *Kairi looks at her completely shocked* Its true. Reading the books here the library only makes you smart. The smarter you are the better grades you get. What are your grades like?

Kairi: I'm a straight A student.

Melody: See? Have you been to the Public Library?

Kairi: No why?

Melody: I'll tell you why after school wait at the gates for me and my friends and you'll find out why? Do you promise to be there?

Kairi: I promise.

Light Flashes…

Melody: Kairi. You waited.

Rima: Who's he?

Yaya: You're the boy who's always in the Library!

Rikka: The boy who gets picked on for reading!

Hikaru: If he reads so much he should be really smart.

Josh: I agree.

Melody: Kairi is his name. Kairi meet Rima, Yaya, Rikka, Josh, and Hikaru.

Kairi: Uh? Hello?

Melody: I didn't tell you my name did I? My name is Melody.

Kairi: Oh its nice to meet all of you.

Light Flashes…..

Melody: Welcome to the Public Library, Kairi. All the Books you could read but you can only check out Ten each visit. With the way you read you should be done by the end of the month.

Kairi: Its huge.

Melody: And all the books are here for you to browse and read for free. My mom works here so she can help you get a Library Card.

Mama: You must be Kairi. Follow me and we'll get you a Library Card. Melody called me and told me how much you like to read.

Kairi: Yes… *Looks at Melody and Blushes* Thank you so much Melody. *He smiles and Melody smiles and they both Laugh together*

In the Present….

Melody: (We've all been together ever since then and Kairi still hasn't finished all the books in the Library. Yaya-Chan, even though your always full of spirit and you love to have fun that doesn't mean you can't grow up a little bit. Rikka, you always know how to have fun that's why I like you so much. Josh, I know Yaya and Rikka get on your nerves a lot, but we're all friends and I'm sure you care a lot about them and I'm sure you want to protect them. Hikaru, day by day I've watched you grow out of your zombie-like looks, you've turned into a very brave and kind young man that I respect very much. Kairi, sure you're a bookworm and you love to read, but that doesn't mean you won't become the strong and brave man you want to be for Yaya, she might not know it yet, but she feels the same way as you do. If anything happens to me I just want all of you to be happy. I never would have asked for better friends then you.) *She looks up at Ikuto and he looks at her confused*

Ikuto: Something wrong?

Melody: The Pen ran out and just in time too. I'm done.

Ikuto: That's good. Did you make sure to let then know how much of a friend they were to you?

Melody: Sure did.

Ikuto: That's great. *Both Smile and Laugh and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 10

"The Story of Kukai!"

Ikuto: Hey so who is it this time?

Melody: Its Kai.

Ikuto: Kai?

Melody: Its Kukai's old nickname I gave him when we were little and me and you first met.

Ikuto: Oh. Okay. Here's you- *The door slides open and Ken stands there* Yo Ken your late.

Ken: Sorry, I had to stop by and get the get well soon gift from the class.

Melody: I'll look at it later I'm working on Kukai's Chapter.

Ken: Okay, is it okay if I stay here today? Its just free day today so I'll be fine with missing school.

Melody: Okay, but you have to let me think. If you two start a fist fight while I'm thinking I'll have to slap both of you up against your heads.

Both: We won't get into a fight Melody. *Melody giggles and Ikuto hands her the new pen*

Melody: Now shush. *She thinks for a second then snaps and starts to write* (The day I first met Kukai my mom and his were in labor in the same room. Since I was just a baby I don't know much, but I think this is how my mom explained it.)

Flash Back….

Melody's Voice: My mom had been in Labor for about six hours and while she was she became great friends with the lady in the bed next to her.

Mama: So do you know what your having? I hope mine is a girl.

Lady: Mine too. I already have three boys so I hope this one is a girl so her older brothers can look after her while I'm working. *Mizu Souma*

Mama: Lets both hope our babies are girls so they can be friends?

Mizu: I'd like that. Oh mine is coming!

Mama: You can do this. *Feels a sharp pain* So is mine! *The nurses surround both ladies*

Papa: Its okay deep breaths. *Soon both women hear their babies cry and Mama is handed a baby wrapped in a pink Blanket* A girl?

Mama: She's beautiful. What did you have? *Looks over at the Souma family*

Mizu: Its another boy, but I love him anyway.

Mama: That's nice. They can be friends anyway. *Looks at the baby in her arms* Melody is gonna be your name.

Mizu: Mine is Kukai. My little Kukai.

Mama: They're both beautiful.

Light Flashes…..

Melody's Voice: When Kukai and I were able to crawl and Walk we had so much fun. We always had play dates and I'd always pull his hair, but he didn't seem to care. He was like my twin brother born from a different mother. I spoke first and the first name I said was his name. We giggled and he said my name.

Kukai: Melody!

Melody: Kai!

Mama: Melody its Kukai.

Mizu: She'll learn it. She's just a baby. Kai is a cute nickname for him.

Melody: Kai!

Kukai: Melody!

Light Flashes…..

Melody's Voice: By Kindergarten we had each others name down right, but I still called my best friend Kai.

Kukai: Its Kukai!

Melody: Kai! *She hugs his arm and they laugh* Lets go play with the toys!

Teacher: Are they brother and sister?

Mizu: No.

Mama: They were born on the same day at the exact same time so we could call them siblings. If Melody falls down and starts to cry don't go help her up.

Mizu: Kukai will go over and help her up.

Teacher: Oh okay.

Mama: Well we'd better go before they notice we've left.

Mizu: If you have any problems just call us.

Teacher: Alright.

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: In First Grade we were in different classes, but the same playtime so we played together everyday during playtime, but after awhile he started to play with the other kids and left me to play alone.

Kukai: This is great!

Melody: *Watches him from across the play yard* But what about me, Kai? *Watches Kukai laugh and she starts to cry and the teacher comes over to her to calm her down, but it doesn't work and Kukai looks at her standing there crying*

Kukai: Melody? *He looks at his friends then back at her and he runs over to her and takes her hand* Its Okay Melody. *Melody wipes her right eye and he smiles at her* I won't let you cry again. *Continues to smile and Melody smiles too*

In the Present…

Melody: (Then the next year even though we were in the same class he spent more time with the boys during recess and I just played alone and I met Ikuto and Utau. A month or so after I met them Rima transferred in and I started spending all my time with Rima and less time with Kukai. By fourth grade I didn't talk with Kukai anymore. Kai, I miss those days when you'd hold my hand and tell me not to cry anymore because you were holding my hand. If anything happens to me I want you to know that because we were once like brother and sister… I love you, Brother Kai.) *She looks at Ikuto who's having a staring contest with Ken* What are you doing?

Ikuto: nothing are you done? *She nods and the picture Freezes*

Chapter 11

"The Story to my Fans!"

Ken: Ikuto's not gonna be here today because exams, but he asked me to stop by and tell you that its gonna be hard for him to focus on his exam.

Melody: I figured. You have exams today too don't you?

Ken: Yeah, but that's why I brought your Babysitters. *He steps aside revealing Temari, Pixie, Rhythm, and Hotaru*

Temari: How are you Melody?

Melody: I'm fine.

Ken: I gave them the list Ikuto gave me so you should be fine today. I've got to get going don't want to be late.

Melody: List? *Ken smiles and leaves* List? *Looks at Hotaru who smiles*

Hotaru: A list of your schedule today. Since you most likely already had breakfast your lunch is at noon.

Melody: This time is my writing time then I break for Lunch then I finish up after lunch.

Rhythm: What do you write about?

Melody: Its called "Live".

Temari: "Live" Why a title like that?

Melody: Because Ikuto named it.

Pixie: Ikuto named it?

Melody: Yeah.

Pixie: Wow. That's amazing.

Melody: I've been writing this all my life. Every notepad I finish I pick up in the next notepad.

Temari: If you survive are you going to publish it?

Melody: I don't know. I guess so, but if I don't survive I want Ikuto to publish it for me.

Hotaru: That's so Romantic. Are we in there?

Melody: your mentioned a few times. Now then I have to write so please wait quietly.

Rhythm: Will do! *Salutes her*

Melody: *Giggles* (My Fans are really special to me. They were the first ones to know about my disease besides my family that is. This Chapter is all about them.)

In Story….

Melody's Voice: Okay so up first is Rhythm. Rhythm is the leader of the fans. He's called FP for Fan President. He loves sports and has a playboy personality, but there's times he can be really kind and everything. Rhythm is the president because he's my biggest fan and knows almost everything about me. Temari and him are twins. Here's something Rhythm would say.

Rhythm: She's so great we fans tremble at her beauty!

Melody's Voice: Next is four sisters born at the same time. The oldest, Ran, is a hyper girl who always loves to cheer her teammates on. She loves sports and cheerleading. Plus she never is quiet for ten seconds. When she speaks she reminds me very much of myself when I was younger before I found out about my disease, very, very, very, loud. The Second Oldest, Miki, is an artistic girl who loves drawing everything she sees. She loves designing cute outfits and when she sees me in one she draws me and my outfit and gets every detail perfectly. Here's something those two girls would say.

Ran: Go! Go! Melody! Melody! Win! Win! Yay!

Miki: This is a very cute outfit I just have to draw it.

Melody's Voice: The Third Oldest is Su. She's a kind and sweet girly girl who loves to cook and take long walks before school. She always has her schedule planned out before the day begins and she always checks them off after doing them. The youngest sister is Dia. She's kind and sweet like Su, but Dia always looks to positive side of things. She loves the color yellow and she smiles a lot. Here's something they'd say.

Su: My morning Schedule is complete.

Dia: I'm sure Melody will survive. She's a very brave and strong girl. *Smiles*

Melody's Voice: Next is Kusu Kusa. She loves comedy and laughs at anything funny. If its not funny she'll blow your head off. Reminds me of Rima… She loves funny comic books and her personality is just a sweet girl who laughs at everything funny. This is what she might say.

Kusu Kusa: Funny! *Giggles*

Melody's Voice: Rhythm's Twins Sister, Temari, is the complete opposite of her brother. Temari looks sweet and kind but get on her bad side and she'll bite your head off. She loves to dance and gives great advice. This is what she'd say.

Temari: If we don't believe that Melody will survive there's a chance she won't.

Melody's Voice: Next are the Twins El and Il. Il has a devilish side of her and she loves to prank people. El is a sweet angelic girl who does what she's told all the time. Here's what they'd say.

El: Be nice sister don't be mean.

Il: Oh hush! I can do whatever I want freak!

Melody's Voice: Nana is a girl who wants be everything. When she grows up she wants to be everything in the world. Here's what she'd say.

Nana: I want to be a singer! No, wait! I want to be a Dancer!

Melody's Voice: Then the Six Sisters who are all different. The oldest, Pixie, loves to dance and is always dancing with Temari. The Second Oldest, Kit, loves cats and eating fish. The Third Oldest, Rin, wants to be a strong warrior when she's older. The Fourth Oldest, Diva, spends a lot of time with Il and is just like Il, but not so bad. The 5th oldest, Star, spends most of her time with Dia and is a lot like her, but Star always says positive things that keeps the six of them together. The Youngest is Tommy, Having a boy's name because she loves sports to much she is often called a boy since she hasn't had any growth yet and she keeps her hair short. Here's what they'd say.

Pixie: Lets Dance!

Kit: Fish!

Rin: I'll be a beautiful Warrior when I'm older!

Diva: I'm going to prank Temari!

Star: Everyone has to stick together so we don't stray from sisterhood.

Tommy: Lets go play some ball!

Melody's Voice: Next is Yoru he's the vice-president of the fan group and when Rhythm isn't there he commands the group. Here's what he'd say.

Yoru: Come on everyone work together!

Melody's Voice: Kiseki is the treasurer of the group. I guess they raise money so they can buy supplies to make things about me. Here's what he'd say.

Kiseki: We've got to gather money for Melody!

Melody's Voice: Wulfe and Munkey are twin brothers. They're attitudes remind me so much of Josh. Here's what they'd say.

Wulfe: Melody Rules!

Munkey: So does Munkey!

Melody's Voice: Jamie and Genie are twin sisters that are very much alike its hard to tell them apart. Here's what they'd say.

Jamie: I win at this game sis!

Genie: You always win.

Melody's Voice: Hotaru is a quiet girl who rarely speaks and always smiles. I think she shines just like the Sun. Here's what she'd say.

Hotaru: Melody is a very smart girl.

Melody's Voice: Lastly Daichi is secretary of the fan group. He keeps track of social times in the group. Here's what he'd say.

Daichi: Lets see… Next we'll tell everyone how amazing Melody is!

Out of the Story…..

Melody: (My fans are really Amazing kids and that's why I like them so much. All of you are really kind and I hope you don't change if anything happens to me.) *She looks up at the three girls and Rhythm* I'm finished.

Rhythm: What was this one about?

Melody: The greatest people I've ever met.

Pixie: Who?

Melody: My F-A-N-S. *She winks and smiles and the picture freezes*

Chapter 12

"Melody's Last Few Hours and the Surgery!"

Ikuto: I'm here is Melody okay?

Mama: She started burning up and she won't stop coughing.

Ikuto: Huh? Does the Doctor know what's wrong?

Mama: He said that if she doesn't have the surgery now she'll be dead by tomorrow morning.

Ikuto: What? *He runs into the room and Melody coughs* Melody? *She looks at him* What's wrong?

Melody: Nothing I'm fine.

Ikuto: No your not your worrying your parents and the doctor said if you don't have the surgery now I'll lose you.

Melody: But I'm fine. Its just a little cough. *She coughs into her hand and she looks at her hand and Ikuto does too*

Ikuto: a little cough? Would you be coughing out blood then?

Melody: I don't know.

Ikuto: What did you eat?

Melody: I ate some chips.

Ikuto: Which must have scratched your throat without you realizing it.

Melody: Your crazy.

Ikuto: Melody you have to go through with the surgery.

Melody: No. If I do then I won't be able to talk anymore.

Ikuto: Its either that or losing me and everyone else forever. I don't want to lose you. We made a promise that you'd survive so I can tell you the truth. Only way you can survive is to have the surgery. Please Melody have the surgery for me. *He places a hand on hers and he leans down and kisses her cheek* I don't want to lose you.

Melody: Huh? (Ever since he first started placing a hand on my neck to stop the pain its like he's been a different person.) Okay… Only if you promise that nothing will change after I get out of surgery. But before the surgery I want you to call everyone. I want to say my goodbye in case the surgery doesn't work.

Ikuto: Okay.

Mama: I'll call Ikuto you stay with Melody.

Later…

Rima: Your going to have the surgery?

Melody: Yeah.

Nagi: Will you be okay?

Melody: Hopefully yes. But I need everyone to have faith in me and the doctors. Ken… *He steps closer towards the bed*

Ken: What Melody?

Melody: If I survive I want to continue to be friends still.

Ken: Okay.

Melody: Alpha Female Fans. *All her fans look at her with sad faces* I need you all to stay strong and believe as hard as you can got it?

All: Okay!

Melody: Guys? *Yaya, Rikka, Rima, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi look at her* You stay strong as well. When I go in for surgery I want you all to take turns reading. I wrote about each of you.

Rima: You did?

Melody: I also gave you advice like I always do. Nagi… *He looks at her* If I don't survive take care of Rima. She needs someone to take care of her.

Nagi: I will.

Utau: But Melody you can't leave us.

Amu: We know Lulu and I were mean but we're sorry. When you get out of surgery we want to be friends.

Lulu: Yeah. *Melody takes their hands and smiles*

Melody: I'd like that. As for you Utau… Make sure Ikuto doesn't worry to much. Kai… Take care of Utau as well. Naddy, you're a good friend thanks so much for taking me shopping.

Naddy: After the Surgery we'll go again!

Melody: Hopefully. Mama and Papa. I want you two to promise that if I survive you'll stop treating me like a baby. I know I'll always be your little girl, but I need time to grow up and become a women you want me to be.

Mama: I promise.

Papa: I don't like the idea of letting my little girl grow up but I promise too.

Melody: Ikuto? *She holds out her hand and he takes it* Don't worry to much. Maybe your feelings will be what's keeps me strong during the surgery so listen to them and hold onto your promise. Let's make a new promise?

Ikuto: About what?

Melody: That if and when I survive you'll never let me go. Promise me that after you tell me the truth you'll hold onto me forever.

Ikuto: I promise. *The nurses pull and push her bed away and Ikuto's hand slowly slides out of Melody's hand and she leaves the room on the rolling bed and Everyone leaves and Ikuto continues to stand there with his other hand on the hand Melody was holding and he stares at it* (I promise you I'll tell you I love you and I promise I'll never let you go again. It's a promise so survive for me and everyone who loves you too.)

Utau: Ikuto? You should come home and get some sleep. I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi will call when she gets out of surgery.

Ikuto: I can't sleep knowing there's a 50% chance she won't survive.

Utau: She will survive she knows to many want her to and I'm sure she will.

Mama: Ikuto? May I speak with you alone please? *Papa and Utau leave the room*

Ikuto: What is it Mrs. Higurashi?

Mama: The reason Melody got worse is because she didn't sleep at all last night. She wrote something for you last night.

Ikuto: Wrote something for me?

Mama: yes, I'm sure she'd love for you to be the first one to read it. *Ikuto nods* Now go home. You'll be the first one to hear if she survives or not.

Ikuto: Yes Mrs. Higurashi.

Later…

Melody: Doctor? Can you tell my Parents I love them? I forgot to.

Doctor: Okay, I'll get that message to them. Good luck

Melody: Thank you. *She closes her eyes sinking into a deep sleep for during the surgery*

Mean While…

Ikuto: *While he reads Melody's story Melody is shown and the Doctors begin the operation* "Dear Ikuto, When I first met you I called you cute and kind. It made you seem mad and you became a jerk. These passed two months you've changed so much. *The Picture of Melody and Ikuto in the Nurse's Office is Shown* At the beginning I thought you were a big jerk, but when I stood up for myself you seemed a bit surprised. I know that you saw our future in my eyes just like I did in your eyes. In your Eyes I saw hope and love clouded by pain and hate. I know you didn't really hate me and it put you in pain to see me and know that you couldn't tell me the truth. Ikuto, when you named this story I thought it was the most amazing title for this book in the whole world. *The Doctors are shown and the Machine Beeps signaling that Melody's heart rate is dropping* If your reading this it either means that I'm in surgery or that I'm dead. If I didn't survive I want you to know that what you saw in my eyes was true. I loved you and I couldn't believe how the school was with you ruling. Every Laugh, Every Smile and Every Word I spoke to you came from my heart. If I'm in surgery now I want to ask that you send those feelings you have stored up to me. Scream that you love me and I'm sure those feelings will reach me. *Ikuto says "Don't leave me" Over and over again in his head and he screams "I Love you" in his head and the Machine for Melody's heart picks up normal speed and Ikuto continues to read with tears on his eyes and Utau stands at the door to his room listening* Don't forget your promise Ikuto. I want to remain by your side. If anything does happen to me I want you to be able to move on without me. If the Surgery is successful I want to remain by your side. If I can't speak after the Surgery you need to promise you'll tell me you love me so I can yell I love you too and let you hold me in your arms. With all my Love, Melody."

Utau: She'll be fine, Ikuto don't worry. *He puts his head in his hands and sits there crying and Melody is shown and the Surgery finishes and the Picture Freezes of Melody laying there unconscious*

Chapter 13

"Live! Finishes and I Love You Too Ikuto!"

Two Months Later….

Utau: Okay. Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him. *Hangs up the phone just as she hears Ikuto come down the stairs* (Its been two months since we were told the surgery was successful and its also the end of the two months of Melody's recovery. If Ikuto doesn't speak to her today there's a chance she'll lose her voice forever.) Hey.

Ikuto: *Reaches the bottom Step* What?

Utau: Uh? She's coming back to school today.

Ikuto: your point? *He goes to get him some breakfast*

Utau: My Point is she won't speak endless you tell her the truth!

Ikuto: What do you want me to say? I was jerk, but the truth is I've always Loved you? Huh? I don't know what to tell her! I've been thinking for two months and My mind is blank!

Utau: Ikuto, if you don't tell her today she'll lose her voice.

Ikuto: She already lost it.

Utau: No she hasn't. She wants you to tell her.

Ikuto: I don't know what I want to say.

Utau: It has to come from the heart. I've got to go. I have to pick Rima up for Melody.

Ikuto: *Utau leaves* Come from the heart? Dad? I need help. *An older looking Ikuto walks in*

Guy: What is it this early Son? *Aruto*

Ikuto: Its about Melody.

Aruto: You mean Melody Higurashi? That girl who had surgery? Aren't you in love with her?

Ikuto: That's my problem. Its been two months and I have no idea what to tell her.

Aruto: Son, love is hard I know, but remember this… Love not looks with the mind, but better yet with the heart.

Ikuto: Utau said whatever I tell her has to come from the heart what does that mean?

Aruto: It means when you confess before you do let your heart take over the whole body and the truth will flow out with ease. Now get to school.

Ikuto: Thanks for the help Dad.

Later….

Melody: *She sits at her desk and Ikuto walks in and stops when he sees her and she stares out the window not noticing him* (Its been Two Months since my surgery and its also my first day back to school. I haven't heard anything from Ikuto.) *She feels a hand on each side of her head and she looks up at who it is and Ken stares down at her with a joking smile on his face and she stares at him kind of angry*

Ken: Don't be like that. How are you? *Melody doesn't answer him* Your not going to speak until he says something are you? *Melody still doesn't answer and Ken looks over at Ikuto who sighs and get up and does the same thing Ken did to Melody and she almost slaps Ikuto when she thinks he's Ken*

Ikuto: *Melody stares up at him with Shocked and Sad eyes and he places his hands on each side of her head again and pulls her towards him* Please say something. *Melody tries to get Ikuto to let go and she gets free and walks angrily out of the room* That didn't work. Huh? *He looks at her Desk and sees Live! Sitting on it and he reads it aloud and everyone in the room hears* "Even though I'm back I don't think Ikuto will ever speak to me… I truly did Live… and this time I'll Live Forever…" *He leaves the room and Ken looks at the Notepad*

Ken: What did it mean?

Utau: It meant its time Ikuto told her the truth.

Ken: Oh.

Mean While…

Melody: (Why didn't I say anything. I just left the room.) *She stands on the roof of the school with her face in her hands and she cries in her hands and she doesn't hear the door to the stairs open and Ikuto stands there and he says it loud enough for her to hear*

Ikuto: When you went into Surgery I was afraid. I was afraid because I wasn't sure if you'd live or not. When I found out you did live I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later. But how I was going to say it was the question I kept asking myself. After I got some advice from my dad and reading what you put as the finish of the story I've made up my mind of how I'm going to tell you. Melody, When I first met you and you called me cute and nice it didn't make me mad. I was to embarrassed that a girl called me cute. After that day I secretly watched you and by our last year in middle school I had realized my true feelings. Melody, I've been in love with you ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you when we were younger. I still love you even now. I want to hear your sweet voice or I'll go crazy. Your sweet voice is what I look forward to when I get up every morning. Live! A Real Life Story by Melody made me realize even more that the only reason I get up every morning is to see you smile and now its because I want to hear you tell me you love me too. *He slowly walks towards her and takes her hand from her face and intertwines their fingers and she removes her other hand and looks up at him with tears still in her eyes*

Melody: I- I- I love you too Ikuto. *Ikuto's eyes widen and he leans down and kisses her and she turns and he continues to kiss her and his free hand finds her neck and he holds his hand there lightly while holding her hand and they continue to kiss and even though they see a flash of light from Utau's Camera they ignore it and Ikuto continues to kiss her and when they pull away for air she leans her head against his chest and he hugs her*

Ikuto: I'll never let you go so continue to Live!

Melody: I will Live… This time I will Live Forever! *She giggles and the others surround her and hug the couple and Ikuto slides something onto Melody's neck and she looks at it and smiles at the heart shaped diamond locket with seven spikes on it and she notices he has a matching key on his neck*

TWELVE YEARS LATER…

Guy: Honey I'm home.

Lady: Just in time for dinner.

Little Girl: Daddy! *Runs up to her father and two twin boys crawl up to him and the Lady holds a baby girl and two other little girls run up to their father and a that looks exactly like his father stands a few feet away*

Guy: Son what's wrong?

Lady: You know Jr. won't talk honey.

Guy: He got that from you.

Lady: Sorry my vocal cords are messed up. *The guy kisses her and the walking kids run to the table and the Lady picks up the Crawlers and puts them in matching high-chairs after she lays the baby girl on the couch to watch the baby channel and the boy called Jr. stands there watching his family and he looks at the two things in his hand and he walks over to the Christmas Tree and hangs them up and smiles* What's that Jr.?

Boy: Nothing Mommy. *Walks over to the table and his father helps into the chair and the little girl notices a book on the shelf*

Little Girl: Mommy what's that book?

Lady: Live! A Real Life Story by Melody. Maybe I'll let you read it sometime.

Guy: I can read it to them. *The lady smiles and the Picture shows the Christmas Tree and it gets close up on two necklaces, one a Heart Shaped Diamond Locket and one its matching Key and next to the locket and key is a picture of Melody and Ikuto sitting in the Nurses Office and under the picture it says "I will Live Forever for the only one I'll ever Love… Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Love Melody Tsukiyomi" and the Picture Freezes*


	3. Chapter3: Problems really start!

Live a Book by Melody!

Chapter 1

"Starting all my Dreams and being Studied Tutored by Him!"

Girl: I'm off to school now! *Melody Higurashi*

Lady: *Mama* Be careful.

Man: *Papa* Don't get lost.

Melody: I won't! *Runs down the Sidewalk* (Hi my name is Melody Higurashi and I'm one lively girl. I'm fifth-teen in my first year of High school. I was living great until I found out I had a Disease called Hyper Active Extreme. I know weird name but it's a disease. Anyway I don't know when my time will come but if I don't eat candy or any other sweets I'll live a long time. I've been writing about my life ever since I was able to write. No one besides my Parents and Teachers know about me being Diseased. But I get sick very often so the teachers don't count me absent.) *She slows to a walk as she gets closer to her school and tons of kids go wild and Melody turns to see the School Popular Kids coming up behind her* Great.

Girl: Move it losers. *Kids step aside as the Popular kids walk by everyone except Melody who gives them a not scared look* Move it. *Utau*

Melody: it's a free country so no. *The popular kids gasp along with all the other kids around the group except the girl and a tall boy behind her*

Boy: Hmm. A smart one huh? *Ikuto*

Melody: Hmm. (Those two are the Tsukiyomi twins. The blond haired girl is Utau Tsukiyomi. She's famous with singing and dancing and almost everything else. She's the top female of the popular kids. Her twin brother, Ikuto has Midnight Blue hair and sapphire blue eyes that make girls drool all over him. He's the top best in playing the Violin and he's also the top male popular kid. He's been a Devil to me ever since we met in elementary. My mom thinks its out of love but I doubt it completely.)

Ikuto: Kukai, Nagi, Kairi make her move. She's blocking my path. Tadase you help them.

Boys: Right!

Melody: (The First guy Ikuto said is Kukai Souma top guy number two. He has short brown hair and is the best in sports. The second guy is Nagihiko Fujisaki. He is the best in Basketball and Baseball. He's also top three. I like his twin sister better. Kairi Sanjou top fourth guy. He's a major book worm and since he loves books I wonder if he could read my story anytime. They are all Ikuto's Lap dogs. The last guy is Tadase Hotori. Top five guy. He's more like a shrimp then a popular guy.) *Gets ready to fend them off when Four Girls and two boys step in front of Melody* Huh?

Girl 1: Leave Melody alone you jerks! *Yaya*

Boy 1: That's right! *Hikaru*

Girl 2: Back off! *Rikka*

Boy 2: You got that right! *Josh*

Girl 3: Leave Melody alone. *Rima*

Melody: guys?

Yaya: If your going to fight the popular kids then you'll need back up Melody!

Girl 1: Who do think you kids are calling the guys jerks? *Amu*

Girl 2: That's right. *Naddy*

Girl 3: *Lulu* Move aside little kids this against the girl Ikuto hates and the guys.

Rikka: We will never move!

Ikuto: Just leave them alone. *Everyone looks at him* (She has good friends.) *He walks pass the other pops and stops in front of Melody* You got lucky Melody. *He smiles sweetly to her with everyone not seeing except some of the fan girls who get fire in their eyes* But I'll try again to get you myself next time. *Walks pass her and the popular kids follow him and the girls Glare at Melody and she just returns the glare*

Melody: What was that about? *A group of Boys walk up to her and her friends* Huh?

Boy 1: That was amazing! *Kiseki*

Boy 2: Yeah amazing! *Daichi*

Melody: Uh? What do you mean?

Boy 3: You stood up to Ikuto and the Popular kids. That's amazing! Yay! *Rhythm*

Yaya: We all stood up to them but it looks like Ikuto's fan girls aren't happy.

Melody: ignore them. They are just annoying anyway. See you guys later.

Kiseki: My name is Kiseki and these two are my friends Daichi and Rhythm do you mind if we be your fan club? That was so amazing what you did. We also help in being friends too.

Rima: I could use some servants.

Melody: Rima you know your not allowed to have servants after you worked your last ones to death.

Rima: So? I still need some.

Melody: Nope.

Rima: Meany.

Melody: You bet buddy.

Yaya: Bye Melody we'll see you later!

Rikka: Yeah!

Josh: Yeah.

Hikaru: Bye.

Amu: See you later! *All walks off*

Melody: Sure you guys can be my fans if you'd like I don't care much but you have to know some stuff about me first. I'll meet you guys at this place after school. *sees Kiseki has a Blank piece of paper and she writes on it the address* See ya later. *Walks into the school*

Rhythm: She's hot.

Daichi: I wonder what she wants to tell us and her other admirers.

Kiseki: Let's get to class and find out later.

Later in the Last Class…

Teacher: *Nekidou* Okay all the girls find the partner you are paired with and even if you don't like that guy work with him on your project. *Hands Melody the last slip* I gave you a very special partner since I know his true feelings for you. *Smiles and then walks to the front of the class*

Kukai: Dude what letter did you get?

Ikuto: I got an M and H.

Kukai: I got a U and a T!

Ikuto: You do realized those are Utau's initials right?

Kukai: They are?

Ikuto: Duh she's my twin sister I know her name.

Kukai: That girl we ran into this morning is glaring at the teacher for some reason.

Melody: (I and a T? Those are the Jerk's initials! I'm going to kill that teacher.) Huh? *Ikuto appears beside her without her seeing and she looks up at him* What do you want you Jerk?

Ikuto: M and a H those are your initials right?

Melody: Last time I checked they were.

Ikuto: What does your slip say?

Melody: *She glares up at him and he takes the slip out of her hands* Hey give that back! *She regrets screaming and she pulls her hand to her throat* (My Disease is like a Throat Cancer so that's why my Throat feels like it just got shot clean through.) Ouch.

Ikuto: Huh? Are you okay? *He leans down and feels her neck where the pain in Melody's neck is and the pain goes away at his touch and Melody looks at the desk shocked*

Melody: (Huh? It doesn't hurt. But all he did was touch it. Maybe the reason I felt like I hated him was because it wasn't true. You see the truth is… Ever since I saw him I've been pretending I hated him but I don't.)

Nekidou: Melody do you need to go to the nurse?

Melody: Yeah I do.

Ikuto: I'll take her since I'm her partner.

Nekidou: Okay… *Ikuto helps Melody walk out of the room and as they enter the hall way they are greeted by Melody's Three fans with some other kids with them*

Melody: Hey guys.

Kiseki: Are you okay Melody?

Melody: Yeah I'll see you guys at the café. *Ikuto and her walk to the nurse's office* Hi Nurse Sanjou.

Lady: Melody? Huh? Ikuto what are you doing here? You didn't beat poor Melody up did you? *Sanjou*

Ikuto: No *He lets Sanjou take Melody to the resting bed and Melody drifts to sleep and Sanjou talks with Ikuto before sending him to class* So what happened to her?

Sanjou: You don't know?

Ikuto: No what is it?

Sanjou: She has a Throat Cancer that will make her lose her life at any moment.

Ikuto: What?

Sanjou: Me knowing you have a special gift when it comes to diseased children I know you're the only one who can help her.

Ikuto: How can I help her me and her are enemies.

Sanjou: *Smacks his arm and he whimpers* You know that is not true mister! You've been in love with her ever since you met her. I think its time you put the shield that's keeping you her enemy and turn it into a Shield that can help her. Because if she loses her life you'll loose the girl you love.

Ikuto: I don't know. I can't give up in being a Popular.

Sanjou: Then make her the Top number one. She'll be like the Mate of an Alpha Wolf. Mr. Alpha open your heart to her.

Ikuto: I'll do it if it'll save her life! *The Picture Freezes*

Chapter 2

"What? Out of Hatred Friendship Blooms? Since When Am I the Top Female Popular?"

Later that day…

Melody: You see I'm a Diseased.

Daichi: That's why you miss so much school!

Melody: Yeah not even my friends know. No one knows. *Her phone vibrates and she sees it's a text from someone she doesn't know* Huh? Who's this? ("Meet me at the Park and I'll explain everything. I'm not some creepy Pervert either. So hurry and get your butt here.") Huh? Hey guys I gotta go.

Rhythm: First meet our friends! The First group of girls is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Followed by Kusu Kusa, Temari, Il, El, Nana, Pixie, Kit, Rin, Diva, Star, and Tommy. Tommy is a girl but she looks a lot like a guy I know.

Kiseki: The four people on the end are Yoru, Wulfe, Munkey, Jamie, and Genie. They are also your fans.

Melody: That's a big group.

Daichi: There is also another girl who went home because she has to watch her brothers. Her name is Hotaru. You two can meet some other time I guess.

Melody: Okay I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. *She grabs her bag and leaves running to the park and she soon hears a Violin sound when she gets there* That sounds so beautiful. *Follows the sound and comes to a boy with Midnight Blue hair and you guessed it its Ikuto* But to bad its played by a Jerk. Don't tell me the Text was from you! *She soon regrets yelling and her throat feels like its been shot again and Ikuto sets his Violin down and runs over to her* What do you want?

Ikuto: I know about your throat. Sanjou the Nurse told me. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why only the teachers?

Melody: Because I had to go to school so you wouldn't think I'm stupid! *Her Throat is shot through again and Ikuto touches her throat again and keeps his hand there* Huh?

Ikuto: Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll be right there with you.

Melody: If you tell anyone I'll kick your butt.

Ikuto: Why would I tell anyone when you want it kept a secret?

Melody: Huh? So you won't tell all your friends?

Ikuto: Maybe but only if you are close to your end. Until then I want to be there right there next to you helping you. Let's get you home.

Melody: Okay… *He takes her bag from her and she walks a few feet behind him* (Maybe Ikuto really was being so mean out of love. He keeps touching where it hurts and the pain disappears on cue.) Hey why exactly are you being so nice?

Ikuto: Because I have a way with Diseased Children. I'm like the only cure for them.

Melody: And your helping me because I'm a Diseased?

Ikuto: *Stops and looks at her* Not only that reason.

Melody: Huh? *She stares at him with shocked eyes and she sees sad eyes staring at her* Uh? Why have you been a Jerk ever since I met you?

Ikuto: To hide it from Utau the true feelings we share.

Melody: Huh?

Later the next Day…

Melody: *She walks to school and she stops when she sees everyone is moving aside when they see her* Huh? *Her friends and fan club run over to her* Hey guys.

Rima: Is it true?

Melody: What?

Rima: That the brave action made you a Popular?

Melody: What?

Rhythm: I'll take that as she doesn't know.

Yaya: Nope. Huh? Here come the other popular kids and look who's in the front. Usually he's in the back!

Melody: Oh Ikuto. *The Popular Kids stop to look at her and Ikuto walks over to her* Huh?

Ikuto: Well are you coming? Your little friends and fans can come too.

Melody: Huh? Coming where?

Kukai: Yo Melody! Welcome to the group!

Utau: Sorry I was so mean yesterday.

Lulu: She's still not prettier then me.

Amu: I agree.

Yaya: *Sticks her tongue out and Amu almost pops a nerve in her forehead and Ikuto holds up an arm to stop Amu from killing Yaya* Ha!

Amu: I'll get you shrimp.

Melody: (He stopped Amu but why?)

Ikuto: Come on Top number one.

Melody: What? *Her Throat starts to hurt from her screaming and Ikuto sees the look that her eyes change from shocked to in pain and he touches the spot on her neck and the pain disappears* How the heck do you do that?

Ikuto: What do you mean?

Melody: Never mind just leave me alone. *She looks at her friends and they all walk into the school followed by the Popular kids* (What's his deal?)

Yaya: Melody wanna tell us something?

Rima: Like what the heck just happened?

Melody: No.

Rima: Why whenever you yell your expression changes and you grab your neck?

Daichi: You hang out with her and you don't know?

Kiseki: We were shocked when we found out!

Melody: What are guys talking about? *Gives them the Shut it look and they look away*

Rima: Well we will see you later! *Waves and pulls Yaya and the other few friends and Melody is stuck with her fans and the Popular kids*

Melody: See you guys after class.

Rhythm: Right!

Temari: Yeah Melody! *All the fans wave and walk away and Melody heads to class but before she enters class Ikuto grabs her and pulls her*

Melody: What the heck? Let go! *He quickly touches her neck before the pain appears*

Ikuto: Stop that. Where do you think your going?

Melody: I was going to class is that not okay with you?

Ikuto: All the Popular kids have classes together and we have to go change your schedule.

Melody: What? I didn't ask to be a Popular kid. Just because you know my secret doesn't mean you can boss me around.

Ikuto: That comes with the whole being the top male. Even if you are the top female you still obey me.

Melody: I'm not some snobby rich kid like you Ikuto.

Ikuto: I don't like being rich. Everyone treats me like I'm the School Principle.

Melody: Duh you're the top male in school stupid.

Ikuto: you don't have to be snobby but you still have to follow the rules of the popular kids. Kukai will help you with your classes.

Kukai: Okay.

Utau: I can help with your wardrobe. Because that look is not working for you.

Melody: What is wrong with my outfit?

Lulu: It sucks.

Melody: *Glares at her* You have no room to talk so shut it. *Lulu shuts up when told*

Ikuto: They know what happens when we get a new female that is higher up then them.

Melody: Then I guess I could enjoy this. Since Lulu will stop glaring at me every time I see her.

Lulu: I do not! That's Amu! Just because we are twins doesn't mean anything!

Kukai: *Mumbles to Melody* Yes it does. *Melody giggles and everyone except Kukai and Utau leave the three* Time to get your schedule changed. So why did Ikuto change all of a sudden?

Utau: And why was he staring at your picture in our elementary school year book?

Melody: He was staring at my picture? *Utau nods her head* What else does he do involving me?

Utau: That neck thing.

Melody: Yeah what's his deal?

Utau: Well you see he has a gift. Remember when we first met and you tripped and was screaming at the top of your lungs because you twisted you ankle?

Melody: Yeah why?

Utau: Well when he helped you up I saw something glowing behind you two. You blushed when you saw him and the light glowed brighter. I never understood what it was but he hated that you called him what you called him.

Melody: Nice and cute? That is not true now.

Utau: Sure its not.

Melody: What does that mean?

Utau: anyway we discovered that he had the power to change peoples fates. The light I saw behind you was your fate. I found out I can see auras of life. When I saw yours it was Black then it seems every time Ikuto is near you or touches you it gets brighter but every time you scream it gets dark again. Kukai's is Green like his eyes.

Kukai: I have a Green Aura? What does that mean?

Utau: It means Healthy and filled of stupidity.

Kukai: Hey.

Melody: Kai I understand.

Kukai: Huh? My old friend who I forgot called me that. After I became friends with Ikuto and Utau I forgot about all my old friends.

Melody: But they didn't forget you Kai. *Smiles at him*

Utau: Huh? Kukai your aura is turning Pink. Someone is embarrassed.

Kukai: I am not. *Lies to her and Melody giggles* What?

Melody: Your still a terrible liar.

Kukai: You were one of my old friends weren't you?

Melody: Duh. I was the one who gave you the nickname too. Come on I'm bored. *She takes her Schedule from Kukai and leads the two to her new class and she sees Rima and Yaya are in it with a few of her fans as well as some of the Popular Kids fans who the Girls sit there and glare at Melody and she sits at a seat in the back where Yaya and Rima are* Hey guys.

Rima: Why the hell did you come in with Kukai and Utau?

Melody: Rima. You know we don't use that language. Plus I had no choice Ikuto left me with them.

Yaya: Speaking of which he's staring at you and your getting nasty looks from his fan girls.

Melody: They can do whatever they want because it'll end up with them getting glares back from my fans.

Yaya: Rima and I are your fans too Melody!

Melody: Yeah I know.

Teacher: Everyone today we have two surprises. One we have a transfer student name Ken Ichigo and the new top female Melody Higurashi joined our class.

Melody: *Glares at the teacher and looks out the window* (Whatever I am not a Popular kid.)

Teacher: So Ken sit next to the girl looking out the window since that's the only free spot there is.

Boy: *Ken* Okay. *He walks down the isle and Rima's eyes widen*

Rima: *Whispers* Oh he's hot.

Melody: Whatever. *She continues looking out the window when the Ken guy smiles at her* Huh? What do you have a problem?

Ken: No. But you seem to have a fan in the popular group. Think you could show me around school later?

Melody: Whatever.

Ikuto: No she can't. *Whispers from the other side of Ken and Ken looks at him* Got a problem?

Ken: She sure is to cute to stay away from. Mind if I hang with her so she can be mine?

Ikuto: *Glares at him with an angry look* No.

Ken: Touchy. Or is it Jealousy?

Ikuto: Neither. But she's out of your league.

Ken: I can get her in my league trust me. No girl has ever stayed out of my league.

Ikuto: Ha. Well she's a very special one.

Utau: I don't like his attitude if you know what I mean Ikuto.

Ken: You his twin sis. You're a babe too.

Melody: (He's just flirting away.) *Turns to look at Rima* He's dangerous. Stay near the group and he won't get ya.

Rima: I'll tell Yaya.

Melody: Right.

Later after class…

Ken: Hey Melody right?

Melody: Yeah that's my name you need something playboy? *She gets her stuff out of her locker*

Ken: Why were you being so cold during class all I wanted was to play. Is that to hard? *A hand appears on Ken's shoulder and he looks behind him to see Ikuto and the other popular group* Maybe some other time Mel.

Ikuto: *Continues to glare as Ken walks away* (He's a Jerk. And he doesn't listen.)

Utau: Did he do anything?

Melody: Nope. Actually any longer and he would have.

Kukai: Ikuto looked over at you guys just in time didn't he?

Melody: I guess.

Nagi: That's good too.

Utau: Well why don't you bring your girl friends and we can go shopping after school. *Whispers without Ikuto hearing* I can also tell you about Ikuto's aura right now.

Melody: Huh? Okay?

Later after school…

Melody: Hey sorry we are late. Huh? You bought Nadeshiko and Amu?

Utau: Yeah you brought some girl friends too.

Melody: Yeah these four are Rima, Yaya, Rikka, and Temari. She's one of my fan girls the last one.

Utau: Let's hope she can survive with us.

Melody: Yeah.

Later…

Melody: And Utau bought me some great clothes! I like how she's my friend now.

Mama: See I told you you'd make more friends this year.

Melody: but they added me to the Popular kids and Utau told me to wear one of these outfits everyday.

Mama: You'll look cute.

Papa: My Little girl is growing up.

Mama: Let's hope she can get passed this age.

Papa: Yeah. Now about that boy who walked you home yesterday you never did explain.

Melody: Oh that was Ikuto he's Utau's twin brother.

Papa: And?

Melody: He was the real one who was a jerk. He still is really.

Papa: Good.

Mama: Yeah.

Melody: Boys are overrated Papa. He's just a friend now. Plus being in the group I'm really kinda one of the guys myself.

Papa: But you're a girl.

Melody: I don't understand either.

Papa: night my little girl.

Mama: What he said. *They both kiss her on the forehead and leave the room and the Picture freezes*

Chapter 3

"The Problems Really Start!"

Melody: *Walks to school with Rima and Yaya with her fans behind her and the Popular kids join them and her fans break away leaving Rima, Yaya, the popular kids, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru and her* Morning guys.

Utau: Morning. *Whispers at Melody* A Red Aura is behind all the boys.

Melody: You Don't say.

Utau: and they are all looking at Top number one.

Melody: But that- *She stops when she sees Ken smirking at her* Huh?

Utau: He has a Black glow but it is a glow of evil. He has something planned.

Melody: Oh okay.

Kukai: So Melody what are you and your friends good at?

Yaya: I'm good at being happy!

Rima: Comedy.

Rikka: Smiling all the time!

Hikaru: Having fun.

Josh: Being tough like a Wolf! And climbing like a Monkey!

Melody: I don't have anything I'm good at.

Utau: Liar. Your glow turned purple for lying!

Rima: She's good at Writing her own songs and a book.

Kairi: Book?

Melody: (See what I mean.) I just haven't ever done anything much before. My mom and Dad don't let me do much stuff.

Utau: Like the shopping at the mall yesterday?

Melody: Yeah and by the way… Kukai, Nagi, Kairi you three ever follow us again I'll kick your butts.

Utau: Melody…

Melody: What?

Utau: You knew they were there? You know what you did right?

Melody: What?

Utau: Sensed their auras.

Melody: Auras?

Utau: You know. Sensed they were there.

Kukai: I thought only Utau could do that but you can to.

Melody: but I can't see Auras.

Utau: You have to be in tune with everything. I'll explain today after school meet me at the park.

Melody: Uh okay?

Ikuto: She can't she's hanging with me today.

Melody: What? Who said? *Regrets screaming again and Ikuto quickly touches her neck* Uh? I want to hang with Utau.

Ikuto: Then you hang with her before I get there.

Melody: I'm not going.

Ikuto: You don't have a choice I can always let creep dude have his way with you.

Utau: Ikuto! That's mean!

Rima: Plus that boy is a playboy!

Melody: I know someone else who used to be that way.

Ikuto: huh?

Melody: Nothing I have to go. *Runs ahead of them and when she comes to a walk she sighs*

Ken: Sighing for me?

Melody: Huh? No! *Grabs her neck after Ken grabs her neck* What?

Ken: Six years ago in third grade you told a boy to leave you alone and you left him in the middle of the road and he got hit with a Car. That boy was me. So to make you pay I'm going to make your life miserable. By starting with making everyone hate you.

Melody: What? *She closes one eye in pain* (Help someone.) Huh? *All of sudden Ken is pulled away and Melody falls to the ground breathing hard and she hears Ken laughing*

Ken: So you came to save her? Ha! I always thought you hated her. *Gets up and kicks Melody in the side then runs away and Melody feels two arms around her and she is pulled to someone's chest*

Melody: *Keeps her eyes closed as the person holding her places a hand on her neck and the pain disappears and she opens her eyes quickly when the pain disappears and sees Ikuto looking at her* Ikuto?

Ikuto: You called?

Melody: Huh? No.

Ikuto: You sure because I had a feeling you were getting hurt. How's your side? *His hand moves to her side and she whimpers at his touch* I should get you to the nurse.

Melody: huh? Utau told you Ken was planning something didn't she?

Ikuto: Yeah. *He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the Nurse to find her not there so he lays her on the bed and he grabs a chair to sit next to her* I saw Ken wasn't in class and that you hadn't arrived yet either so I rushed out of the room. *Looks away* I was worried about you. *Melody's eyes Widen*

Melody: Worried about me ha. That's funny Ikuto.

Ikuto: Its true every word. *He surprises her by leaning down over her* Your important to me.

Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and sees eyes that says "I'll protect you forever." and she looks down at the bed* Why every time Ken is near me you get all angry or Jealous?

Ikuto: I just said why. Your important to me.

Melody: *She looks up at him and blinks surprised then looks down again* Last night I had a dream about you sitting beside the bed like this but Utau and Kukai and the others were in the room too and the looks you all gave me was a worried one. I think my gift is to see the future Ikuto. Like something will happen that I might come close to losing my life.

Ikuto: You see everyone I meet that has a disease always ends up the same way. *Looks at Melody with sad eyes* Dead. But this time I want to make a difference. I want you to fight for something. Fight to survive for me. For Utau, Kukai, Your Friends, Your Fans, and your family. But mostly for me because if you survive I'll tell you the truth.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up to meet sad scared eyes and her expression changes into a smile* Okay Ikuto. *Smiles like she's never smiled before and Utau secretly steps into the room taking a picture of Melody Smiling and then Utau smiles herself and the Picture freezes then fades away*

Chapter 5

"My First Date isn't quite a Date but Ikuto and I Grow Close!"

Later the Next Day…

Melody: (For the past couple days Ikuto and I have been friends and yesterday he surprised me by asking if I wanted to go and get Ice Cream with him he had heard that Ice Cream is good for someone like me so I agreed not realizing it's a date so I told my parents I'm getting Ice Cream with everyone and Ikuto is just picking me up.) *Comes down stairs in a Dark Blue Top and Black Mini Skirt and she waves at Mama and Papa* I'll be standing outside until Ikuto gets here. I'll tell you when I'm leaving. *She steps out the door and is shocked to see Ikuto stepping onto the Porch and she smiles* He's here.

Papa: *Glares out the Window while Mama goes to the Door* I'm not allowed to meet him why not?

Mama: Hi you must be Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yeah.

Mama: *Looks at Melody and Whispers so Papa doesn't hear* I know this is a date so be safe.

Melody: Huh? *She looks at Mama confused* I'll be fine bye. *She pulls Ikuto away before Mama can say anything else and when they are far enough from the house Ikuto and Melody start Laughing* Mama is so weird.

Ikuto: She's your mom so I'm guessing you didn't get the Disease from her?

Melody: No my parents never had it. But my grandmother did. Mama lost her mom when she was four years old. Mama is afraid that I'll be gone before she gets grandchildren. I keep telling her I'll have to find the one I truly love before that happens. (Even if He might be standing right next to me.) I'm still unsure though.

Ikuto: The One you love might be anyone. Might even be me for all we know but your just my friend.

Melody: Yeah. So where are we going for Ice Cream?

Ikuto: I don't know yet there are lots of good places. Oh I forgot to tell you Utau thinks she's slick she got a picture of you smiling in the Nurse's Office and Framed it saying I might need it if you don't live.

Melody: That's so funny the name of my book is Live.

Ikuto: Can I read it?

Melody: No. *She grips her bag*

Ikuto: Okay.

Later in the Park…

Melody: This is the Gazebo where you told me you knew about my disease.

Ikuto: This will also be the place we sit and eat our Ice Cream. I'll be back. *He smiles at her before he leaves and Melody sighs*

Voice: Its too bad he left you alone. *Melody turns and her eyes widen*

Melody: Ken.

Ken: Yes. You know what I love most?

Melody: What? *Says completely annoyed*

Ken: Hurting you. *He Cracks his knuckles and steps towards Melody and she takes a step back and hit's the rail of the Gazebo*

Melody: (No I'm trapped.) *She closes her eyes waiting for impact when she remembers Papa taught her self defense and her eyes fly open quickly and she hits Ken's Shoulder and she spins around him and ends up behind him and is facing his back* I don't know what the heck I did but I'm sick of you hurting me. I already have enough to deal with and I don't need your help.

Ken: How did you?

Melody: Five years in Karate Six in Self Defense and I've played Sports all my life. *She Spins and spins her leg out Kicking Ken into the Gazebo Bench and when she lands Ikuto runs over to them*

Ikuto: When did he get here?

Melody: Come on Ikuto Let's leave this Jerk to get up himself. *She turns and walks away and a confused Ikuto follows her*

Ikuto: What the hell was that?

Melody: What its called a Spin Kick. I made it up myself in my Karate and Self Defense Classes when we were younger before I found out about my Disease.

Ikuto: That was amazing.

Melody: Thanks. *Ikuto hands Melody the ice Cream*

Ikuto: (One moment she's sweet then a Karate Master with a rocking flying Kick. Next moment she's her sweet side again.) How many personalities do you have?

Melody: About Seven. Why?

Ikuto: No reason. Well because one moment your sweet next your Kicking Ken to the Curb.

Melody: Strength isn't everything Ikuto… But I'm not supposed to use my strength it weak- *All of a sudden she becomes light headed and she feints and as she falls back Ikuto catches her*

Ikuto: Melody? Melody? (There's only one way to save her life and I know it now. I have to protect her.)

Later…

Melody: *Slowly wakes up* (What is this strange pillow? Its soft and warm…)

Ikuto: You seem to enjoying my shoulder.

Melody: Huh? *her eyes flash open and she jumps up and realizes she was on his lap* No. *Turns away from him and realizes where they are* Where the heck are we?

Ikuto: The Gazebo. Ken left so I brought you back here.

Melody: Oh. *She moves her hair out of her face out of nervousness* So you just waited here for me to wake up why?

Ikuto: Because what would people think if I carried you home?

Melody: Uh?

Ikuto: By the way you are cuter when your asleep. Plus I want to be the one to protect you so when the time comes please survive for me.

Melody: So I've heard. I've got to get home.

Ikuto: Wait I'll walk you!

Melody: No I'll be fine I promise. *Runs off leaving her Backpack and Ikuto pulls her story out and starts reading it*

In Melody's Story…

Melody's Voice: Though I don't know when my time will come I just hope I can spend my last couple weeks with Ikuto because whether I thought so or not I guess he is my key to Live. *Ikuto completely reads it and then when he reads that part his eyes widen*

Out of her story…

Ikuto: *Eyes still widen* She wants to spend her last few weeks with me? *The Picture Freezes as he looks up at the sky and it starts to rain then the picture fades away*

Chapter 6

"Melody enters the Death Bed!"

Ikuto: *Walks with Utau and the other Popular kids and he stops to look for Melody and only sees her friends who run up to them* Hey Girls where is Melody?

Rima: Uh? For some reason she got really sick. Her Parents called and told me she was in the hospital and wouldn't be coming to school anymore.

Ikuto: Huh?

Utau: It might just be a fever.

Ikuto: Yeah a really high one. After school I'm going straight to the Hospital.

Utau: Okay I'll tell Mom and Dad.

Ikuto: Yeah.

Kukai: Ikuto its like you know something we don't.

Yaya: If you know about Melody please tell us!

Hikaru: Please!

Rhythm: There's no point thinking about Melody anymore considering she might be passing soon.

Ikuto: Don't talk about her that way! She was fine the other day! I found out she's a strong girl! I want to make sure she lives. Plus I have to return her book.

Utau: You mean that note book you've been reading is her story?

Ikuto: I have the perfect name for the book now too. Melody said so in it. The Name is "Live a Real Life Story by Melody Higurashi" its not finished but she has to finish it! She can't leave me now.

Yaya: What's wrong with her?

Ikuto: She has throat Cancer.

Utau: We Know.

Ikuto: Huh?

Yaya: Utau you knew?

Utau: Duh. I overheard Ikuto and Melody talking. I told the others too.

Rhythm: So you found out too? Melody told us only Ikuto knew.

Later…

Nekidou: Hmm? Where is everyone's head today? *Looks at where Ikuto is staring and Nekidou sighs* I see. Everyone must be worried about Melody? How about we take a class fieldtrip to see her now?

Ikuto: Huh?

Nekidou: I mean it. This is science Class and we can learn from her disease. Now form a Line everyone and we will all walk to the Hospital.

Mean While…

Melody: (I got sick when I got home from hanging with Ikuto my Disease must be getting worse. Ikuto where are you?)

Mama: Melody you have visitors a lot to be exact.

Melody: Huh? *She looks at the door to see Ikuto standing there in front of everyone else and Nekidou had already walked in the room* Everyone?

Nekidou: My class had their heads in the clouds thinking about Melody and I was a bit worried myself. May we visit?

Mama: Sure Sensei. *Leaves the room and what surprises Melody is that everyone leaves too except Ikuto who walks over to Melody*

Melody: Ikuto?

Ikuto: Are you getting worse?

Melody: I uh? *Looks down at the bed and a tear slides down her cheek without her realizing it and Ikuto wipes it away*

Ikuto: Then I'll be right here with you. All the way.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him with shocked eyes*

Ikuto: Maybe if you survive I'll tell you my true feelings.

Melody: What the hell does that mean? *Glares at him like Rima glares at her*

Ikuto: It means like I promised I'll protect you.

Melody: *Stares at him with shocked eyes* Huh? Ikuto?

Utau: Okay your time is up Protector Boy. Its Kukai and Mine turn!

Melody: Utau and Kai? *Smiles when she looks over to see Utau and Kukai waving at her and Ikuto walks over to the corner* What are you two doing here?

Utau: To visit what else? Why didn't you tell us about your disease?

Melody: Well… Because I didn't think I'd get so bad so early.

Utau: Girl you have to survive or I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself.

Melody: What?

Kukai: She's just kidding Melody but you could have told us that was why Ikuto kept grabbing your neck when your throat would go crazy.

Melody: Sorry. I bet this is what everyone wants to know isn't it?

Utau: Yeah and by the way Rima and Yaya are on a War path and are thinking about killing you themselves so beware.

Melody: Thanks for the warning.

Rima: Melody! *Walks in with Nagi right next to her*

Melody: Rima I know we've been friends since elementary and I know I didn't tell you anything but I had to or you'd baby me like my parents do.

Rima: I would not of!

Melody: Yeah but keep this between us no one can know got it? *Ikuto laughs in his corner* What's so funny Ikuto?

Ikuto: Everyone already knows.

Melody: What?

Ikuto: Even the Jerk.

Melody: Great please don't let him in here.

Ikuto: He's in this class period but don't worry when he comes in to see you my eyes won't leave you at all.

Melody: Thanks Ikuto I guess.

Nagi: You really worried Ikuto you should have seen how he acted when Rima told him you weren't coming to school anymore.

Melody: Huh? Ikuto over reacted? *Looks over at him again and he avoids looking at her* Who are you and what have you done with the Ikuto I know? *She Laughs and then she hears some yelling her name*

Voice: Melody Pixie Higurashi!

Melody: Huh? Who's that? And how do they know my middle name? Huh? Ah! *Yaya and Rikka along with Hikaru, Kairi, and Josh come running towards her* Uh Oh. *She holds her arms up to protect herself and Yaya and Rikka start yelling at her*

Rikka: Why didn't you tell us?

Yaya: Yeah we are your best friends!

Hikaru: You two aren't giving her a chance to answer you! *Holds Rikka Back and Josh and Kairi hold Yaya back*

Yaya: We don't care!

Melody: *She sighs* I didn't tell you because I knew you'd overreact like your doing right now.

Rikka: We're your friends Melody! You don't trust enough to be your friends?

Melody: I trust you but there are some things I just can't tell. I don't know how long I'm going to be alive but I need you all to believe in me because if I don't have everyone believing me I might not have anything to live for.

Ikuto: Speaking of Living. *Holds up her bag* You have a story to finish.

Melody: Ikuto?

Ikuto: I want to finish reading it. I want to read to find out what happens.

Melody: *Takes her bag and takes her story out* You read it didn't you?

Ikuto: Yeah. Live for me Melody. Live for all of us.

Melody: That's the story title?

Ikuto: Yeah. Well it should be.

Melody: Okay. But I'll need help.

Ikuto: I'll ask my mom and dad if I can time off school to be with you. *Melody nods and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 7

"Side Stories! The Story of how Melody and Rima met!"

Ikuto: Good Morning Mrs. Higurashi.

Mama: Good Morning Ikuto.

Melody: Your late.

Ikuto: Sorry Utau wanted me to help her out. What are we doing today?

Melody: If I don't survive I want everyone to remember when we first met.

Ikuto: Who's first?

Melody: Rima.

Ikuto: Okay.

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles and she starts to write* (When I first met Rima I was in my first year of Elementary School. She transferred in the middle of the school year so she didn't know much. Since I was a nice and kind girl I was her first friend.)

Flash Back…

Teacher: This is Rima Mashiro. Everyone be nice and play nice with her. *A little Rima stands there scared with blush on her face*

Boy: *Little Nagi* She looks funny.

Girl: Don't mean Na-Na-Nagi! *Little Melody* She's my new friend!

Teacher: His name is Nagihiko, Melody.

Little Melody: I call him Nagi. *Takes Rima's hand* Come play with me Rima!

Girl: Uh? Don't pull me please. *Little Rima*

Little Melody: Sorry Rima! My name is Melody Higurashi! It's nice to meet you!

Little Rima: Uh? Its nice to meet you. *Blushes More and Melody continues to smile at her and hold her hand*

Little Melody: Since your new why don't we be best friends?

Little Rima: Why?

Little Melody: Because you seem nice and I want to be your friend!

Light Flashes…

Present Melody's Voice: It took her awhile to warm up to me but we always had fun and she smiled a lot back then. A year passed and we were third years.

Little Melody: Good Morning Rima.

Little Rima: Don't scare me Melody!

Little Melody: But your to cute not to. *She smiles and laughs and Rima joins her* I got you to laugh. How was your vacation?

Little Rima: Boring Mama and Papa kept fighting. They fight a lot lately and I don't know why.

Little Melody: Its okay Rima. Look on the bright side. You have me to hang out with when you want to get away from them.

Little Rima: I know. Huh? *Nagi walks by and Rima Blushes and Melody looks at Nagi then the Blushing Rima*

Little Melody: Do you like Nagihiko Fujisaki?

Little Rima: No. He's a big jerk and you know that.

Little Melody: Since he hangs out with that Jerk Ikuto he is a jerk too. I don't get what their problem is.

Little Rima: They're jerks.

Little Melody: Yeah they are.

Little Rima: Yeah. *Both girls laugh*

Light Flashes…

Mama: Melody Rima is on the phone.

Little Melody: What does she want?

Mama: She says she wants you to meet her in the park. Her parents had a fight and it got really bad this time.

Little Melody: Tell her I'm on my way.

Mama: *Covers the phone talking holes* Remember to put a coat on we don't want your disease to get worse.

Little Melody: I know.

In the Present….

Melody: (Every time Rima had a problem she called me and I'd be there with her in a flash. If I don't survive… Rima I want you know that our friendship was really fun. I had fun being with you everyday. When we had our first sleepover I couldn't contain my happiness. There is a lot we haven't done and I hope that if I don't survive you'll remember our friendship for the rest of your life. Never forget the bad memories but cherish the good memories. Rima even now you're my best friend and no matter what happens I want you know I'll be watching over you. If you don't tell Nagi the truth I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.) *She stops writing and looks at Ikuto* I'm done.

Ikuto: Did you leave her something to remember you by?

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles and the Picture Freezes of her smiling at Ikuto*

Chapter 8

"The Story of Ken Ichigo!"

Ikuto: According to Utau the Jerk hasn't bothered anyone since you left.

Melody: I can't remember why he hates me.

Ikuto: The day he kicked you do you remember what he said?

Melody: He said something about when I was a Third Year in Elementary school I made him get hit by a car. Huh? I remember now. Kenny Ichigo… He's grown up so much.

Ikuto: What?

Melody: I'm going write something to him. I want him to read my book too.

Ikuto: Okay? *Hands her notebook and she starts writing*

Melody: (When I first met Kenny Ichigo I was a third year in Elementary School. Now in my first year of High school he wants revenge on something I did to him. But what happened to him wasn't my fault.)

Flash Back…

Little Melody: I'll see you later Rima.

Little Rima: Okay bye. *Walks away and Melody sighs when she gets to the crosswalk*

Little Melody: Not telling her my secret is hard. What if I never tell her and she finds out and hates me?

Boy: I don't think anyone can hate you Sempai. *Little Ken*

Little Melody: Kenny Ichigo. Why are you calling me Sempai? I'm in the same year as you.

Little Ken: Your smarter then me so your higher up.

Little Melody: Your not stupid. Your smart too. *Laughs and Ken blushes* There's no reason to think your not smart silly.

Little Ken: Sempai? *Melody looks at him and they start to walk across the crosswalk* Your as smart as you are beautiful if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me. I might not know you as much as Rima-Sempai does, but I can still help you out. *Melody stops and so Ken* I've watched you for a year now and I've realized that you seem kinda lonely. Are you lonely?

Little Melody: No I'm not lonely. But its kinda creepy that you've been watching me. *A car honks and Ken pushes Melody away and she falls to the ground out of the way of the car and she turns around just in time to see Ken look at her with eyes that say "I'm sorry" and the car hits him* Ken! *The car stops and Melody runs to where Ken is* Help him! *A bystander calls 911 and Melody stays with Ken until the Ambulance gets there and takes Ken away and Melody stands there crying* My new friend… I'm the one who's sorry Ken.

Light Flashes…

Doctor: It seems the hit destroyed his memories of what happened. Maybe you can fill us in.

Little Melody: We were talking and we stopped and didn't see the light change and a car came towards us fast and he had just enough time to push me out of the way. I owe my life to him.

Doctor: Well he's low on blood and he's a B positive.

Little Melody: I'm a O Positive can I give him blood?

Doctor: Well since your type can be turned into many Kinds of Blood I guess so.

Mama: Doctor she has a throat disease… I'll give her friend Blood. I'm a O Positive too.

Little Melody: Mama… I want to do it. Ken pushed me out of the way… I owe it to him to save his life like he saved mine.

Mama: I'll give blood too so it can be enough.

Light Flashes…

Teacher: I'm sorry to say that Kenny Ichigo has moved away out of the country. Miss Higurashi? *Melody looks up* His mother and father asked for me to give you this. They said he must of planned on giving it to you before the accident happened. *Hands Melody a Card*

Little Melody: *Opens the Card and a empty Picture area is there and Melody reads the card to Rima after Class* I've wanted to tell you this ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Your very beautiful and I wanted to be your friend so I could take in every bit of your beauty. I don't know where we'll go from here but I do wish that you remember me for the rest of you life. I won't mind if you reject me.

Little Rima: He liked you. *Melody gets tears in her eyes* Melody?

Little Melody: I feel as if I've lost you.

Little Rima: But I'm here.

Little Melody: I know. Rima promise you'll be my friend forever no matter what?

Little Rima: I made that promise the day I became your friend. *Both girls smile and laugh*

In the Present….

Melody: (Ken… No, Kenny Ichigo. I forgive you for trying to hurt me but back then you saved my life and I'll never forget what you did for me. You saved me and I saved you. If I don't survive I want you to know that even though you were a Jerk you're a great friend. You remind me of Ikuto.) Ikuto?

Ikuto: what is it?

Melody: Take this to Ken I want him to read it now.

Ikuto: What why?

Melody: Because he needs to know the truth.

Ikuto: Okay. I'll be back later.

Later…

Ikuto: Hey Jerk. *Ken looks at him*

Ken: What do you want?

Ikuto: *Walks over to him and holds out the notepad* Melody has something to tell you and she says it in the story. Want to go to the park so you can read this?

Ken: Huh? Uh? Whatever.

A Few Minutes Later…

Ken: *Reads the whole Chapter and his eyes widen and his memories return and he grabs his head* I remember everything! While I was on verge of Dying she came in with an older lady who looked exactly her and she told me I'll be fine. I forgot I saved her.

Ikuto: Ken. She didn't realize it at first, but when she thought long and hard you returned to her memories. The day you moved away you took her memories of you away as well.

Ken: Ikuto I want to tell her I'm sorry.

Ikuto: Then come to the Hospital and tell her yourself. Ken, I read the chapter and I realize something.

Ken: What?

Ikuto: We're both in love with Melody.

Ken: Huh?

Ikuto: I've loved her longer then you have. I know you came back for revenge on her, but how it is in her chapter is the way it really happened. How'd you know it was her?

Ken: My mom showed me her picture when we moved into our new house and I waited for the day my dad got transferred back here. I felt like something was missing, but I was so angry I didn't even think that I would hurt her. She was my first love. This doesn't make us rivals anymore because I'm in love with someone else. Ikuto if Melody survives you'd better protect her and love her if you don't I won't forgive you.

Ikuto: Okay. Are you ready to go tell her now?

Ken: Yeah.

Later…

Ikuto: I'm back.

Ken: *Walks into the room and stands at the door* Uh? Melody?

Melody: Ken? I didn't know you were going to bring him with you?

Ikuto: He wants to tell you something. Go on Kenny.

Ken: *Looks at Ikuto and sighs and looks down* I'm sorry for what I did. The moment I read your story my memory returned. That day I was talking to you because I was going to confess my feelings, but I got so nervous and the next thing I knew the car was coming towards us. I had just enough time to push you out of the way.

Melody: I know. Ken? My mom went home to find the card you wanted to give me when you confessed. I'm a bit confused about it. Why did you want to give it to me?

Ken: Because at that time I was deeply in love with you. *smiles* I'm sorry I hurt you and I want you to know that from now on I'm going back to my kind self. The boy you used to know, Melody.

Melody: That's better then the jerk. I understand how you were confused when you tried to hurt me. The accident erased your memories of anything before that and at the time.

Ken: I'm going to support you. Live for all of us Melody. *Smiles and Melody does too and Ikuto sits in his chair watching the two friends and the picture freezes of Ken smiling at Melody*

Chapter 9

"The Story of Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi!"

Melody: *Yawns* Morning.

Ikuto: Morning. How do you feel?

Melody: A little better.

Ikuto: Who's next today?

Melody: Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru and Kairi.

Ikuto: Four?

Melody: Yeah.

Ikuto: Okay.

Melody: *She takes the pen from Ikuto and she begins to write* (When I met Yaya, Rikka, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi I was in my first year of middle school.)

Flash Back….

Melody's Voice: Yaya transferred in first and she was as happy as ever.

Yaya: My name is Yaya Yuiki! Its nice to meet you!

Rima: She could calm down, right?

Melody: She's just happy to make friends unlike someone I know.

Rima: Huh? Are you talking about me?

Melody: Nope.

Rima: Liar.

Light Flashes…..

Yaya: Hi, its nice to meet you!

Melody: Hi, my name is Melody. This is Rima. *Rima shakes Yaya's hand too*

Yaya: Melody-Chi! Rima-Tan!

Melody: What did you call us?

Yaya: Your nicknames! I nickname all my new friends! Melody-Chi is your name and Rima-Tan is her name!

Melody: Oh okay. Then I guess that makes us friends from now on then, Yaya?

Yaya: Call me Yaya-Chan!

Melody: Okay Yaya-Chan.

Yaya: Yay!

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: When Rikka transferred in she was quiet, but once she saw Yaya's cute stuffed toy she went crazy.

Rikka: My name is Rikka Hiiragi. *Sees Yaya holding a stuffed cat and Rikka's eyes sparkle* Kitty!

Melody's Voice: That's when we realized she was going to be a great friend.

Yaya: Its my Kitty!

Rikka: Can I just hold it?

Yaya: Okay!

Rima: Great another annoying one.

Rikka: What?

Light Flashes…

Melody's Voice: Josh has always been the strange one of the group. His first day was the most insane day.

Josh: My name is Josh Shigure. *Shakes Melody's hand* Its nice to meet you.

Melody: Nice to meet you too. I'm Melody Higurashi. My friends are Rima, Yaya, and Rikka.

Rima: Hey.

Yaya: Josh-Kun is so cute! *Josh Blushes when she hugs his arm*

Rikka: He is! *Hugs Josh's other arm making him blush more*

Josh: Hey let me go!

Both Girls: No!

Josh: Let me go! *Starts to shake them off and they let go and Josh flies into the trashcan and everyone in the room laughs at him and he blushes and Melody walks over to him and takes the lettuce leaf off his head and holds a hand out to him* Huh?

Melody: Are you okay, Josh-Kun? If you like you can be part of our group since everyone else is laughing at you. *She smiles sweetly down at him*

Josh: Uh? Okay? *The picture shows Josh taking Melody's hand*

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: Not long after we met the most quiet of the group besides the bookworm. Hikaru looked like a walking zombie and no one would talk to him. At lunch he sat alone and I saw this and everyone was finishing getting their lunches while I was waiting and when they joined me I led them to the table Hikaru was sitting at. I asked him if the seat was taken he just shook his head no and we sat down. He watched us for a little then asked a very surprising question.

Hikaru: Why are you sitting with me?

Melody: What? *Almost chokes on her pizza and she gulps her juice down quickly then sighs and answers* Because five of us get laughed at a lot too. But we don't really care because we talk and hang out together and we never notice what others say or think. By the way my name is Melody Higurashi.

Rima: I'm Rima.

Yaya: Call me Yaya-Chan!

Rikka: I'm Rikka!

Josh: Hey don't feel bad about what others think. I'm Josh.

Hikaru: Huh? Would it be okay if I hang out with you too?

Melody: Sure. The more the merrier! *She giggles and Hikaru just gives a feint smile*

Light Flashes…

Melody's Voice: Last but not least when Kairi transferred in he was called bookworm because he spent all his time in books and at the library. Everyone time someone made a joke and pretended to ask him he wanted to hang out he always looked at them over his book and they laughed in his face and walked away. I think the reason I noticed Kairi is because he felt lonely and I felt sorry for him. I first met him when I was doing research for a class. I couldn't find what I was looking for and I kept whispering it as I was looking. Then I heard a quiet and kind voice.

Kairi: Its on the second shelf from the bottom. *Melody looks and sees the book taking it off the shelf and she walks over to him* Did you find it?

Melody: Yes thanks. What's your name?

Kairi: My name is Kairi Sanjou.

Melody: Like the nurse's name?

Kairi: Oh so you know my older sister?

Melody: Of course. I go and visit her all the time.

Kairi: Huh? Why?

Melody: Special reasons. Why are you always here reading?

Kairi: Books are the only thing that doesn't laugh at me. I've almost read all the books in the Fiction and Non-Fiction. I'm saving the rest for next year and the year after that.

Melody: Oh okay. So Kairi? *He looks up at her from his book* Do you have any friends? *He shakes his head* You don't? *He shakes his head again and she places her books on the table and smiles* Then why don't you be friends with me and my friends? *He looks at his book* I know you might have been laughed at and joked with by some of the other students, but being a Bookworm shouldn't be an insult. It should be a compliment. The more you read the smarter you are. I like reading, but that doesn't make me a bookworm now does it? *Kairi looks at her completely shocked* Its true. Reading the books here the library only makes you smart. The smarter you are the better grades you get. What are your grades like?

Kairi: I'm a straight A student.

Melody: See? Have you been to the Public Library?

Kairi: No why?

Melody: I'll tell you why after school wait at the gates for me and my friends and you'll find out why? Do you promise to be there?

Kairi: I promise.

Light Flashes…

Melody: Kairi. You waited.

Rima: Who's he?

Yaya: You're the boy who's always in the Library!

Rikka: The boy who gets picked on for reading!

Hikaru: If he reads so much he should be really smart.

Josh: I agree.

Melody: Kairi is his name. Kairi meet Rima, Yaya, Rikka, Josh, and Hikaru.

Kairi: Uh? Hello?

Melody: I didn't tell you my name did I? My name is Melody.

Kairi: Oh its nice to meet all of you.

Light Flashes…..

Melody: Welcome to the Public Library, Kairi. All the Books you could read but you can only check out Ten each visit. With the way you read you should be done by the end of the month.

Kairi: Its huge.

Melody: And all the books are here for you to browse and read for free. My mom works here so she can help you get a Library Card.

Mama: You must be Kairi. Follow me and we'll get you a Library Card. Melody called me and told me how much you like to read.

Kairi: Yes… *Looks at Melody and Blushes* Thank you so much Melody. *He smiles and Melody smiles and they both Laugh together*

In the Present….

Melody: (We've all been together ever since then and Kairi still hasn't finished all the books in the Library. Yaya-Chan, even though your always full of spirit and you love to have fun that doesn't mean you can't grow up a little bit. Rikka, you always know how to have fun that's why I like you so much. Josh, I know Yaya and Rikka get on your nerves a lot, but we're all friends and I'm sure you care a lot about them and I'm sure you want to protect them. Hikaru, day by day I've watched you grow out of your zombie-like looks, you've turned into a very brave and kind young man that I respect very much. Kairi, sure you're a bookworm and you love to read, but that doesn't mean you won't become the strong and brave man you want to be for Yaya, she might not know it yet, but she feels the same way as you do. If anything happens to me I just want all of you to be happy. I never would have asked for better friends then you.) *She looks up at Ikuto and he looks at her confused*

Ikuto: Something wrong?

Melody: The Pen ran out and just in time too. I'm done.

Ikuto: That's good. Did you make sure to let then know how much of a friend they were to you?

Melody: Sure did.

Ikuto: That's great. *Both Smile and Laugh and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 10

"The Story of Kukai!"

Ikuto: Hey so who is it this time?

Melody: Its Kai.

Ikuto: Kai?

Melody: Its Kukai's old nickname I gave him when we were little and me and you first met.

Ikuto: Oh. Okay. Here's you- *The door slides open and Ken stands there* Yo Ken your late.

Ken: Sorry, I had to stop by and get the get well soon gift from the class.

Melody: I'll look at it later I'm working on Kukai's Chapter.

Ken: Okay, is it okay if I stay here today? Its just free day today so I'll be fine with missing school.

Melody: Okay, but you have to let me think. If you two start a fist fight while I'm thinking I'll have to slap both of you up against your heads.

Both: We won't get into a fight Melody. *Melody giggles and Ikuto hands her the new pen*

Melody: Now shush. *She thinks for a second then snaps and starts to write* (The day I first met Kukai my mom and his were in labor in the same room. Since I was just a baby I don't know much, but I think this is how my mom explained it.)

Flash Back….

Melody's Voice: My mom had been in Labor for about six hours and while she was she became great friends with the lady in the bed next to her.

Mama: So do you know what your having? I hope mine is a girl.

Lady: Mine too. I already have three boys so I hope this one is a girl so her older brothers can look after her while I'm working. *Mizu Souma*

Mama: Lets both hope our babies are girls so they can be friends?

Mizu: I'd like that. Oh mine is coming!

Mama: You can do this. *Feels a sharp pain* So is mine! *The nurses surround both ladies*

Papa: Its okay deep breaths. *Soon both women hear their babies cry and Mama is handed a baby wrapped in a pink Blanket* A girl?

Mama: She's beautiful. What did you have? *Looks over at the Souma family*

Mizu: Its another boy, but I love him anyway.

Mama: That's nice. They can be friends anyway. *Looks at the baby in her arms* Melody is gonna be your name.

Mizu: Mine is Kukai. My little Kukai.

Mama: They're both beautiful.

Light Flashes…..

Melody's Voice: When Kukai and I were able to crawl and Walk we had so much fun. We always had play dates and I'd always pull his hair, but he didn't seem to care. He was like my twin brother born from a different mother. I spoke first and the first name I said was his name. We giggled and he said my name.

Kukai: Melody!

Melody: Kai!

Mama: Melody its Kukai.

Mizu: She'll learn it. She's just a baby. Kai is a cute nickname for him.

Melody: Kai!

Kukai: Melody!

Light Flashes…..

Melody's Voice: By Kindergarten we had each others name down right, but I still called my best friend Kai.

Kukai: Its Kukai!

Melody: Kai! *She hugs his arm and they laugh* Lets go play with the toys!

Teacher: Are they brother and sister?

Mizu: No.

Mama: They were born on the same day at the exact same time so we could call them siblings. If Melody falls down and starts to cry don't go help her up.

Mizu: Kukai will go over and help her up.

Teacher: Oh okay.

Mama: Well we'd better go before they notice we've left.

Mizu: If you have any problems just call us.

Teacher: Alright.

Light Flashes….

Melody's Voice: In First Grade we were in different classes, but the same playtime so we played together everyday during playtime, but after awhile he started to play with the other kids and left me to play alone.

Kukai: This is great!

Melody: *Watches him from across the play yard* But what about me, Kai? *Watches Kukai laugh and she starts to cry and the teacher comes over to her to calm her down, but it doesn't work and Kukai looks at her standing there crying*

Kukai: Melody? *He looks at his friends then back at her and he runs over to her and takes her hand* Its Okay Melody. *Melody wipes her right eye and he smiles at her* I won't let you cry again. *Continues to smile and Melody smiles too*

In the Present…

Melody: (Then the next year even though we were in the same class he spent more time with the boys during recess and I just played alone and I met Ikuto and Utau. A month or so after I met them Rima transferred in and I started spending all my time with Rima and less time with Kukai. By fourth grade I didn't talk with Kukai anymore. Kai, I miss those days when you'd hold my hand and tell me not to cry anymore because you were holding my hand. If anything happens to me I want you to know that because we were once like brother and sister… I love you, Brother Kai.) *She looks at Ikuto who's having a staring contest with Ken* What are you doing?

Ikuto: nothing are you done? *She nods and the picture Freezes*

Chapter 11

"The Story to my Fans!"

Ken: Ikuto's not gonna be here today because exams, but he asked me to stop by and tell you that its gonna be hard for him to focus on his exam.

Melody: I figured. You have exams today too don't you?

Ken: Yeah, but that's why I brought your Babysitters. *He steps aside revealing Temari, Pixie, Rhythm, and Hotaru*

Temari: How are you Melody?

Melody: I'm fine.

Ken: I gave them the list Ikuto gave me so you should be fine today. I've got to get going don't want to be late.

Melody: List? *Ken smiles and leaves* List? *Looks at Hotaru who smiles*

Hotaru: A list of your schedule today. Since you most likely already had breakfast your lunch is at noon.

Melody: This time is my writing time then I break for Lunch then I finish up after lunch.

Rhythm: What do you write about?

Melody: Its called "Live".

Temari: "Live" Why a title like that?

Melody: Because Ikuto named it.

Pixie: Ikuto named it?

Melody: Yeah.

Pixie: Wow. That's amazing.

Melody: I've been writing this all my life. Every notepad I finish I pick up in the next notepad.

Temari: If you survive are you going to publish it?

Melody: I don't know. I guess so, but if I don't survive I want Ikuto to publish it for me.

Hotaru: That's so Romantic. Are we in there?

Melody: your mentioned a few times. Now then I have to write so please wait quietly.

Rhythm: Will do! *Salutes her*

Melody: *Giggles* (My Fans are really special to me. They were the first ones to know about my disease besides my family that is. This Chapter is all about them.)

In Story….

Melody's Voice: Okay so up first is Rhythm. Rhythm is the leader of the fans. He's called FP for Fan President. He loves sports and has a playboy personality, but there's times he can be really kind and everything. Rhythm is the president because he's my biggest fan and knows almost everything about me. Temari and him are twins. Here's something Rhythm would say.

Rhythm: She's so great we fans tremble at her beauty!

Melody's Voice: Next is four sisters born at the same time. The oldest, Ran, is a hyper girl who always loves to cheer her teammates on. She loves sports and cheerleading. Plus she never is quiet for ten seconds. When she speaks she reminds me very much of myself when I was younger before I found out about my disease, very, very, very, loud. The Second Oldest, Miki, is an artistic girl who loves drawing everything she sees. She loves designing cute outfits and when she sees me in one she draws me and my outfit and gets every detail perfectly. Here's something those two girls would say.

Ran: Go! Go! Melody! Melody! Win! Win! Yay!

Miki: This is a very cute outfit I just have to draw it.

Melody's Voice: The Third Oldest is Su. She's a kind and sweet girly girl who loves to cook and take long walks before school. She always has her schedule planned out before the day begins and she always checks them off after doing them. The youngest sister is Dia. She's kind and sweet like Su, but Dia always looks to positive side of things. She loves the color yellow and she smiles a lot. Here's something they'd say.

Su: My morning Schedule is complete.

Dia: I'm sure Melody will survive. She's a very brave and strong girl. *Smiles*

Melody's Voice: Next is Kusu Kusa. She loves comedy and laughs at anything funny. If its not funny she'll blow your head off. Reminds me of Rima… She loves funny comic books and her personality is just a sweet girl who laughs at everything funny. This is what she might say.

Kusu Kusa: Funny! *Giggles*

Melody's Voice: Rhythm's Twins Sister, Temari, is the complete opposite of her brother. Temari looks sweet and kind but get on her bad side and she'll bite your head off. She loves to dance and gives great advice. This is what she'd say.

Temari: If we don't believe that Melody will survive there's a chance she won't.

Melody's Voice: Next are the Twins El and Il. Il has a devilish side of her and she loves to prank people. El is a sweet angelic girl who does what she's told all the time. Here's what they'd say.

El: Be nice sister don't be mean.

Il: Oh hush! I can do whatever I want freak!

Melody's Voice: Nana is a girl who wants be everything. When she grows up she wants to be everything in the world. Here's what she'd say.

Nana: I want to be a singer! No, wait! I want to be a Dancer!

Melody's Voice: Then the Six Sisters who are all different. The oldest, Pixie, loves to dance and is always dancing with Temari. The Second Oldest, Kit, loves cats and eating fish. The Third Oldest, Rin, wants to be a strong warrior when she's older. The Fourth Oldest, Diva, spends a lot of time with Il and is just like Il, but not so bad. The 5th oldest, Star, spends most of her time with Dia and is a lot like her, but Star always says positive things that keeps the six of them together. The Youngest is Tommy, Having a boy's name because she loves sports to much she is often called a boy since she hasn't had any growth yet and she keeps her hair short. Here's what they'd say.

Pixie: Lets Dance!

Kit: Fish!

Rin: I'll be a beautiful Warrior when I'm older!

Diva: I'm going to prank Temari!

Star: Everyone has to stick together so we don't stray from sisterhood.

Tommy: Lets go play some ball!

Melody's Voice: Next is Yoru he's the vice-president of the fan group and when Rhythm isn't there he commands the group. Here's what he'd say.

Yoru: Come on everyone work together!

Melody's Voice: Kiseki is the treasurer of the group. I guess they raise money so they can buy supplies to make things about me. Here's what he'd say.

Kiseki: We've got to gather money for Melody!

Melody's Voice: Wulfe and Munkey are twin brothers. They're attitudes remind me so much of Josh. Here's what they'd say.

Wulfe: Melody Rules!

Munkey: So does Munkey!

Melody's Voice: Jamie and Genie are twin sisters that are very much alike its hard to tell them apart. Here's what they'd say.

Jamie: I win at this game sis!

Genie: You always win.

Melody's Voice: Hotaru is a quiet girl who rarely speaks and always smiles. I think she shines just like the Sun. Here's what she'd say.

Hotaru: Melody is a very smart girl.

Melody's Voice: Lastly Daichi is secretary of the fan group. He keeps track of social times in the group. Here's what he'd say.

Daichi: Lets see… Next we'll tell everyone how amazing Melody is!

Out of the Story…..

Melody: (My fans are really Amazing kids and that's why I like them so much. All of you are really kind and I hope you don't change if anything happens to me.) *She looks up at the three girls and Rhythm* I'm finished.

Rhythm: What was this one about?

Melody: The greatest people I've ever met.

Pixie: Who?

Melody: My F-A-N-S. *She winks and smiles and the picture freezes*

Chapter 12

"Melody's Last Few Hours and the Surgery!"

Ikuto: I'm here is Melody okay?

Mama: She started burning up and she won't stop coughing.

Ikuto: Huh? Does the Doctor know what's wrong?

Mama: He said that if she doesn't have the surgery now she'll be dead by tomorrow morning.

Ikuto: What? *He runs into the room and Melody coughs* Melody? *She looks at him* What's wrong?

Melody: Nothing I'm fine.

Ikuto: No your not your worrying your parents and the doctor said if you don't have the surgery now I'll lose you.

Melody: But I'm fine. Its just a little cough. *She coughs into her hand and she looks at her hand and Ikuto does too*

Ikuto: a little cough? Would you be coughing out blood then?

Melody: I don't know.

Ikuto: What did you eat?

Melody: I ate some chips.

Ikuto: Which must have scratched your throat without you realizing it.

Melody: Your crazy.

Ikuto: Melody you have to go through with the surgery.

Melody: No. If I do then I won't be able to talk anymore.

Ikuto: Its either that or losing me and everyone else forever. I don't want to lose you. We made a promise that you'd survive so I can tell you the truth. Only way you can survive is to have the surgery. Please Melody have the surgery for me. *He places a hand on hers and he leans down and kisses her cheek* I don't want to lose you.

Melody: Huh? (Ever since he first started placing a hand on my neck to stop the pain its like he's been a different person.) Okay… Only if you promise that nothing will change after I get out of surgery. But before the surgery I want you to call everyone. I want to say my goodbye in case the surgery doesn't work.

Ikuto: Okay.

Mama: I'll call Ikuto you stay with Melody.

Later…

Rima: Your going to have the surgery?

Melody: Yeah.

Nagi: Will you be okay?

Melody: Hopefully yes. But I need everyone to have faith in me and the doctors. Ken… *He steps closer towards the bed*

Ken: What Melody?

Melody: If I survive I want to continue to be friends still.

Ken: Okay.

Melody: Alpha Female Fans. *All her fans look at her with sad faces* I need you all to stay strong and believe as hard as you can got it?

All: Okay!

Melody: Guys? *Yaya, Rikka, Rima, Josh, Hikaru, and Kairi look at her* You stay strong as well. When I go in for surgery I want you all to take turns reading. I wrote about each of you.

Rima: You did?

Melody: I also gave you advice like I always do. Nagi… *He looks at her* If I don't survive take care of Rima. She needs someone to take care of her.

Nagi: I will.

Utau: But Melody you can't leave us.

Amu: We know Lulu and I were mean but we're sorry. When you get out of surgery we want to be friends.

Lulu: Yeah. *Melody takes their hands and smiles*

Melody: I'd like that. As for you Utau… Make sure Ikuto doesn't worry to much. Kai… Take care of Utau as well. Naddy, you're a good friend thanks so much for taking me shopping.

Naddy: After the Surgery we'll go again!

Melody: Hopefully. Mama and Papa. I want you two to promise that if I survive you'll stop treating me like a baby. I know I'll always be your little girl, but I need time to grow up and become a women you want me to be.

Mama: I promise.

Papa: I don't like the idea of letting my little girl grow up but I promise too.

Melody: Ikuto? *She holds out her hand and he takes it* Don't worry to much. Maybe your feelings will be what's keeps me strong during the surgery so listen to them and hold onto your promise. Let's make a new promise?

Ikuto: About what?

Melody: That if and when I survive you'll never let me go. Promise me that after you tell me the truth you'll hold onto me forever.

Ikuto: I promise. *The nurses pull and push her bed away and Ikuto's hand slowly slides out of Melody's hand and she leaves the room on the rolling bed and Everyone leaves and Ikuto continues to stand there with his other hand on the hand Melody was holding and he stares at it* (I promise you I'll tell you I love you and I promise I'll never let you go again. It's a promise so survive for me and everyone who loves you too.)

Utau: Ikuto? You should come home and get some sleep. I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi will call when she gets out of surgery.

Ikuto: I can't sleep knowing there's a 50% chance she won't survive.

Utau: She will survive she knows to many want her to and I'm sure she will.

Mama: Ikuto? May I speak with you alone please? *Papa and Utau leave the room*

Ikuto: What is it Mrs. Higurashi?

Mama: The reason Melody got worse is because she didn't sleep at all last night. She wrote something for you last night.

Ikuto: Wrote something for me?

Mama: yes, I'm sure she'd love for you to be the first one to read it. *Ikuto nods* Now go home. You'll be the first one to hear if she survives or not.

Ikuto: Yes Mrs. Higurashi.

Later…

Melody: Doctor? Can you tell my Parents I love them? I forgot to.

Doctor: Okay, I'll get that message to them. Good luck

Melody: Thank you. *She closes her eyes sinking into a deep sleep for during the surgery*

Mean While…

Ikuto: *While he reads Melody's story Melody is shown and the Doctors begin the operation* "Dear Ikuto, When I first met you I called you cute and kind. It made you seem mad and you became a jerk. These passed two months you've changed so much. *The Picture of Melody and Ikuto in the Nurse's Office is Shown* At the beginning I thought you were a big jerk, but when I stood up for myself you seemed a bit surprised. I know that you saw our future in my eyes just like I did in your eyes. In your Eyes I saw hope and love clouded by pain and hate. I know you didn't really hate me and it put you in pain to see me and know that you couldn't tell me the truth. Ikuto, when you named this story I thought it was the most amazing title for this book in the whole world. *The Doctors are shown and the Machine Beeps signaling that Melody's heart rate is dropping* If your reading this it either means that I'm in surgery or that I'm dead. If I didn't survive I want you to know that what you saw in my eyes was true. I loved you and I couldn't believe how the school was with you ruling. Every Laugh, Every Smile and Every Word I spoke to you came from my heart. If I'm in surgery now I want to ask that you send those feelings you have stored up to me. Scream that you love me and I'm sure those feelings will reach me. *Ikuto says "Don't leave me" Over and over again in his head and he screams "I Love you" in his head and the Machine for Melody's heart picks up normal speed and Ikuto continues to read with tears on his eyes and Utau stands at the door to his room listening* Don't forget your promise Ikuto. I want to remain by your side. If anything does happen to me I want you to be able to move on without me. If the Surgery is successful I want to remain by your side. If I can't speak after the Surgery you need to promise you'll tell me you love me so I can yell I love you too and let you hold me in your arms. With all my Love, Melody."

Utau: She'll be fine, Ikuto don't worry. *He puts his head in his hands and sits there crying and Melody is shown and the Surgery finishes and the Picture Freezes of Melody laying there unconscious*

Chapter 13

"Live! Finishes and I Love You Too Ikuto!"

Two Months Later….

Utau: Okay. Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him. *Hangs up the phone just as she hears Ikuto come down the stairs* (Its been two months since we were told the surgery was successful and its also the end of the two months of Melody's recovery. If Ikuto doesn't speak to her today there's a chance she'll lose her voice forever.) Hey.

Ikuto: *Reaches the bottom Step* What?

Utau: Uh? She's coming back to school today.

Ikuto: your point? *He goes to get him some breakfast*

Utau: My Point is she won't speak endless you tell her the truth!

Ikuto: What do you want me to say? I was jerk, but the truth is I've always Loved you? Huh? I don't know what to tell her! I've been thinking for two months and My mind is blank!

Utau: Ikuto, if you don't tell her today she'll lose her voice.

Ikuto: She already lost it.

Utau: No she hasn't. She wants you to tell her.

Ikuto: I don't know what I want to say.

Utau: It has to come from the heart. I've got to go. I have to pick Rima up for Melody.

Ikuto: *Utau leaves* Come from the heart? Dad? I need help. *An older looking Ikuto walks in*

Guy: What is it this early Son? *Aruto*

Ikuto: Its about Melody.

Aruto: You mean Melody Higurashi? That girl who had surgery? Aren't you in love with her?

Ikuto: That's my problem. Its been two months and I have no idea what to tell her.

Aruto: Son, love is hard I know, but remember this… Love not looks with the mind, but better yet with the heart.

Ikuto: Utau said whatever I tell her has to come from the heart what does that mean?

Aruto: It means when you confess before you do let your heart take over the whole body and the truth will flow out with ease. Now get to school.

Ikuto: Thanks for the help Dad.

Later….

Melody: *She sits at her desk and Ikuto walks in and stops when he sees her and she stares out the window not noticing him* (Its been Two Months since my surgery and its also my first day back to school. I haven't heard anything from Ikuto.) *She feels a hand on each side of her head and she looks up at who it is and Ken stares down at her with a joking smile on his face and she stares at him kind of angry*

Ken: Don't be like that. How are you? *Melody doesn't answer him* Your not going to speak until he says something are you? *Melody still doesn't answer and Ken looks over at Ikuto who sighs and get up and does the same thing Ken did to Melody and she almost slaps Ikuto when she thinks he's Ken*

Ikuto: *Melody stares up at him with Shocked and Sad eyes and he places his hands on each side of her head again and pulls her towards him* Please say something. *Melody tries to get Ikuto to let go and she gets free and walks angrily out of the room* That didn't work. Huh? *He looks at her Desk and sees Live! Sitting on it and he reads it aloud and everyone in the room hears* "Even though I'm back I don't think Ikuto will ever speak to me… I truly did Live… and this time I'll Live Forever…" *He leaves the room and Ken looks at the Notepad*

Ken: What did it mean?

Utau: It meant its time Ikuto told her the truth.

Ken: Oh.

Mean While…

Melody: (Why didn't I say anything. I just left the room.) *She stands on the roof of the school with her face in her hands and she cries in her hands and she doesn't hear the door to the stairs open and Ikuto stands there and he says it loud enough for her to hear*

Ikuto: When you went into Surgery I was afraid. I was afraid because I wasn't sure if you'd live or not. When I found out you did live I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later. But how I was going to say it was the question I kept asking myself. After I got some advice from my dad and reading what you put as the finish of the story I've made up my mind of how I'm going to tell you. Melody, When I first met you and you called me cute and nice it didn't make me mad. I was to embarrassed that a girl called me cute. After that day I secretly watched you and by our last year in middle school I had realized my true feelings. Melody, I've been in love with you ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you when we were younger. I still love you even now. I want to hear your sweet voice or I'll go crazy. Your sweet voice is what I look forward to when I get up every morning. Live! A Real Life Story by Melody made me realize even more that the only reason I get up every morning is to see you smile and now its because I want to hear you tell me you love me too. *He slowly walks towards her and takes her hand from her face and intertwines their fingers and she removes her other hand and looks up at him with tears still in her eyes*

Melody: I- I- I love you too Ikuto. *Ikuto's eyes widen and he leans down and kisses her and she turns and he continues to kiss her and his free hand finds her neck and he holds his hand there lightly while holding her hand and they continue to kiss and even though they see a flash of light from Utau's Camera they ignore it and Ikuto continues to kiss her and when they pull away for air she leans her head against his chest and he hugs her*

Ikuto: I'll never let you go so continue to Live!

Melody: I will Live… This time I will Live Forever! *She giggles and the others surround her and hug the couple and Ikuto slides something onto Melody's neck and she looks at it and smiles at the heart shaped diamond locket with seven spikes on it and she notices he has a matching key on his neck*

TWELVE YEARS LATER…

Guy: Honey I'm home.

Lady: Just in time for dinner.

Little Girl: Daddy! *Runs up to her father and two twin boys crawl up to him and the Lady holds a baby girl and two other little girls run up to their father and a that looks exactly like his father stands a few feet away*

Guy: Son what's wrong?

Lady: You know Jr. won't talk honey.

Guy: He got that from you.

Lady: Sorry my vocal cords are messed up. *The guy kisses her and the walking kids run to the table and the Lady picks up the Crawlers and puts them in matching high-chairs after she lays the baby girl on the couch to watch the baby channel and the boy called Jr. stands there watching his family and he looks at the two things in his hand and he walks over to the Christmas Tree and hangs them up and smiles* What's that Jr.?

Boy: Nothing Mommy. *Walks over to the table and his father helps into the chair and the little girl notices a book on the shelf*

Little Girl: Mommy what's that book?

Lady: Live! A Real Life Story by Melody. Maybe I'll let you read it sometime.

Guy: I can read it to them. *The lady smiles and the Picture shows the Christmas Tree and it gets close up on two necklaces, one a Heart Shaped Diamond Locket and one its matching Key and next to the locket and key is a picture of Melody and Ikuto sitting in the Nurses Office and under the picture it says "I will Live Forever for the only one I'll ever Love… Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Love Melody Tsukiyomi" and the Picture Freezes*


End file.
